Ichigo KSK001
by Shini-sama
Summary: An 2070. Grimmjow est un puissant homme d'affaires ayant fait fortune dans les nouvelles technologies. Son quotidien est bientôt perturbé par une rencontre du troisième type : la nouvelle création issue de la manipulation génétique, le Ichigo KSK001.
1. Synopsis

**Titre : Ichigo KSK001**

**Synopsis.**

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent au créateur de Bleach, Tite Kubo.

**Note** : Bonjour à tout le monde! En attendant la suite de mes fictions en cours, un petit three-shots qui j'espère vous plaira. Le synopsis pour commencer et le premier chapitre devrait suivre dans la foulée. En espérant que vous apprécierez! ^^

* * *

><p>An 2070 au Japon.<p>

Grimmjow Jaggerjack est un riche américain ayant fait fortune sur le sol japonais grâce à sa multinationale « Espada Technologies ». Fort des innovations dans les domaines scientifiques et entouré des meilleurs hommes de sciences de la planète, Jaggerjack a conquis le monde des nouvelles technologies. Mais il n'a pas envie d'arrêter là...

Après avoir lancé à ses scientifiques l'idée d'un homme né de la science, créée pour servir les êtres humains, il se retrouve déçu des différents robots et autres clones évolués qu'il a testés. Mais c'est sans compter sur le génie de ses deux scientifiques de génie : Kurotsuchi Mayuri et Szayel Apporro Grantz qui lui présentent bientôt une toute nouvelle espèce d'homme issue de la sciences.

Le quotidien du bleuté se retrouve alors bouleversé par cette innovation issue de la manipulation génétique; un homme en tous points semblables aux êtres humains, mais créée de toutes pièces selon des critères spécifiques physiques et moraux de son futur acheteur. Grimmjow accepte alors de tester le tout nouveau concept : le Ichigo KSK001...


	2. Partie 1

**~ Ichigo KSK001** ~

**Partie 1**

_Note : Merci à tous pour vos retours sur le synopsis**. **J'espère que cette première partie vous plaira tout autant. Je rappelle que cette fic est un three-shots (comprenez qu'il n'y aura que trois parties, donc trois chapitres ^^)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>An 2070.<em>

Grimmjow Jaggerjack était le genre d'homme qu'il ne fallait pas embêter pour des broutilles. Oh grand Dieu non. Il était plutôt du genre à embêter les autres pour des broutilles, et encore, s'il estimait que vous en valiez la peine. Ses journées se passaient toute de la même manière; il se cantonnait à rester dans son immense bureau, au dernier étage du splendide building qu'il avait fait construire pour sa société « Espada Technologies » en plein cœur de Karakura.

Du haut de son empire, l'homme et sa poigne de fer menaient tout son petit monde à la baguette. Les employés étaient choisis par Grimmjow même, sur des critères physiques en premier lieu; le bleuté n'aimait guère croiser des personnes "peu agréables à regarder" sur son lieu de travail. Voilà pourquoi il était réputé pour avoir recruté les plus jolies filles, et les plus beaux garçons du pays dans sa société. Et il aimait à croire que cela n'affectait en rien les bénéfices de sa société. Son entreprise ne cessait de grossir, innovant encore et encore pour toujours faire de son propriétaire un homme riche et puissant.

Grimmjow était également le célibataire le plus convoité du monde par la gente féminine et masculine. Il ne pouvait compter le nombre d'hommes et de femmes qui se jetaient à ses pieds, espérant séduire la dixième plus grosse fortune mondiale qu'il était. Mais Jaggerjack n'était pas naïf pour un sou. Il savait ce que ces profiteurs attendaient de lui et il n'avait pas envie d'être le dindon de la farce. Aussi, ne pouvait-il fréquenter personne, ou de rares personnes qui n'en voulaient pas à son argent. Et cela l'embêtait fortement; non pas que ça altérait sa vie sexuelle – non, il continuait à coucher à droite et à gauche avec ceux et celles qui lui plaisaient, les laissant croire qu'ils pourraient sortir avec lui – mais il avait juste envie de trouver une personne sans a priori sur lui.

Et pour tout dire, c'était impossible. Qui ne connaissait pas Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sa société, ses innovations dont le monde entier raffolait, et surtout le contenu de son compte en banque? Qui ne connaissait pas également les goûts excentriques du bleuté, sa soif de sexe et son appétit pour les partenaires multiples?

En bref, le bleuté était condamné à ne vivre que de coups d'un soir sans avoir la chance de connaître un jour une personne sincère. Il n'était pas le genre midinettes, loin de là, mais il voulait seulement être comme les autres, même s'il savait parfaitement que cela lui était impossible.

D'ailleurs, sa dernière lubie témoignait de ses difficultés à se trouver un compagnon : la génétique et le clonage alliés aux toutes nouvelles technologies informatiques de pointe. Certes, il n'était pas le premier à se lancer dans cette aventure de fou, mais il n'était pas le dernier en matière d'innovation. Grimmjow décidait de tout, des sorties sur le marché mondial, jusqu'aux sujets de recherche de ses employés. Et dernièrement, il avait plutôt été déçue par ses hommes de sciences.

Ce qu'il voulait créer? Une toute nouvelle série de « poupées gonflables ». Enfin, il n'aimait guère la désignation, il trouvait cela beaucoup trop réducteur et archaïque. Mais c'était bien le concept; permettre à ses clients d'acquérir des hommes et des femmes, nés de la science et de la génétique, et de les utiliser, comme bon leur semblait.

Problème d'éthique? Grimmjow s'en moquait. Pourquoi donc? Ces créations n'étaient pas de réels êtres humains, n'est-ce pas? Et puis, s'il trouvait une utilitée fort agréable à ce genre de création il était certain qu'il ne serait pas le seul. D'autres que lui en rêvaient, il en était sûr et certain.

Jusqu'au jour où...

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack, j'écoute!

_Ah Grimmjow, bonjour. Szayel Apporo Grantz. Comment vas-tu?

Le bleuté leva les yeux au ciel. Oï! Encore un de ses scientifiques en chef, totalement déluré, l'appelant pour lui soumettre une de ses idées à la noix! Il n'aimait pas tellement sa voix enjouée ni son petit ton léger, ils n'annonçaient rien qui puisse lui plaire en général.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Szayel?

_J'aimerais que tu viennes faire un tour au labo. Nous avons terminé notre toute nouvelle création. Kurotsuchi et moi-même avons travaillé d'arrache-pied mais nous pensons qu'il te plaira!

Le bleuté porta une main à son front, pivotant dans son large siège en cuir en direction de sa baie vitrée lui donnant une vue imprenable sur la ville. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait guère dans ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

_Vous avez d'jà fini le projet? Pourquoi j'ai pas été informé d'cette progression?

_Arf... Nous voulions te faire une petite surprise!

_Ouais, bin si elle est comme la dernière tu peux t'la garder!

Grimmjow ne se rappelait que trop bien de la dernière création de ces deux hurluberlues. Certes la génétique avait bien fonctionné puisque l'homme créée était parfait, mais à d'autres niveaux... ce n'était pas tout à fait cela!

Il s'était donc retrouvé à tester Ulquiorra SCF001 pendant plus d'un mois et à dire vrai ça avait été un vrai calvaire! Non pas qu'il n'était pas attrayant; au début il l'avait beaucoup aimé. Mais pour être honnête, l'homme était peu expressif, coincé mentalement et était plus que chétif. Il avait même peur de le casser en deux, ou encore qu'il ne reste trop longtemps au soleil vu sa couleur d'un blanc immaculé.

Grimmjow avait donc annoncé la couleur : il voulait un nouveau spécimen! Un spécimen unique, original, bien fait et bien proportionné, plus expressif et surtout qui ait plus de conversation et aussi plus de couleurs aux joues...

_Nous avons réalisé tous tes souhaits avec ce nouveau prototype!

_Mais ce n'est qu'un prototype.

_Effectivement, il n'attend plus que ton aval pour passer au stade suivant.

Le bleuté soupira, n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir à encore subir les lubies de ces deux zigotos. Mais il n'avait guère le choix : c'était lui qui validait ou refusait les nouvelles créations. Et puis avec un peu de chance, il y trouverait quelque chose d'agréable à regarder... S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne le décevait pas dans les créations des scientifiques c'était bien leur goût. Ils savaient parfaitement ce qui lui plaisait physiquement.

_Bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha en pestant dans sa moustache, bien que l'idée de découvrir la toute nouvelle création de ses scientifiques l'enthousiasmait quelque peu. Ils avaient toujours eu le don de le surprendre, pourquoi cela changerait-il? se demanda-t-il en enfilant la veste de son costume haute-couture avant de sortir de son grand bureau.

Dans les sous-sols de son immeuble, Grimmjow avançait, les mains dans les poches, le sourire aux lèvres et l'attitude provocante. Sur son passage, les employés et autres secrétaires rasaient les murs, s'inclinant bien bas pour saluer leur patron. Le bleuté ne trouvait pas nécessaire de leur rendre leur salut, sauf lorsqu'il croisait un jeune homme à son goût ou une jeune femme plantureuse. Qui sait? Un jour peut-être aurait-il envie de faire de l'un d'eux son déjeuner... Néanmoins, ce n'était pas sa préoccupation du moment. Non, il avait mieux à faire désormais que de s'envoyer en l'air avec une secrétaire de bas étage, et il voulait se convaincre que cette nouvelle création en valait le coup.

Lorsqu'il trouva Kurotsuchi et Szayel devant leur laboratoire de création, les deux hommes étaient en pleine conversation, échangeant des messes basses de-ci de-là avant de remarquer sa présence.

_Jaggerjack-san! s'exclama Mayuri en se frottant les mains dans un grand sourire joyeux.

_Ah enfin tu es là! Viens! s'écria Szayel en l'empoignant par la manche de sa veste pour le conduire à l'intérieur de leur labo.

Grimmjow se laissa faire, bien qu'il ait horreur que le scientifique aux cheveux roses le touche, et pénétra dans l'antre des deux professeurs foldingues. A l'entrée se trouvait des rangées de microscopes, divers ordinateurs derniers cris et autres technologies de pointe. Mais au fond de l'immense pièce était ce qu'ils appelaient communément « le sas ».

C'était une grande pièce entièrement hermétique qui ne pouvait s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur soit par Szayel, soit par Kurotsuchi. Autrement dit, une vraie prison dans laquelle ils aimaient à enfermer leurs rats de laboratoire ou autres expériences en attente d'aval de leur patron.

_Regarde!

Szayel désigna l'intérieur du sas, conduisant son patron jusque devant les grandes baies vitrées éclatantes de propreté. Grimmjow aperçu un groupe de jeune gens à l'intérieur, et bien qu'il fut loin, il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas plus de cinq ou six, assis en tailleur par terre. Certains rêvassaient, la tête en direction du plafond, quand d'autres discutaient vraisemblablement, échangeant des mots avec les autres, des mots qu'il ne pouvait entendre de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jaggerjack - comme s'y attendaient les deux scientifiques - pour qu'il reste bouche bée. Et c'était tout à fait normal ; même de loin les specimens paraissaient jeunes, grands et bien sculptés. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient mis debout et avaient initié quelques pas en direction du visiteur, aussi Grimmjow pu remarquer leurs visages juvéniles, leur beauté particulière et leurs spécificités physiques.

Il remarqua alors qu'ils avaient tous une couleur de cheveux bien à eux; rouge, blanc, jaune, orange... Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, soudain accaparé par le regard perçant du specimen aux cheveux oranges. Il semblait bien plus jeune que les autres, bien plus... innocent peut-être. Quelque chose chez lui piquait sa curiosité mais il ne savait dire quoi.

_C'est...?

_Ce sont eux, oui! s'exclama Kurotsuchi en les observant, fier. Cinq au total. Ils ont passé la maturité adéquate, tel que vous les voyez.

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux, ses pupilles fixées sur les beaux visages juvéniles des derniers nés de la génétique. Tous jeunes et beaux, tous en parfaite santé physique, ces cinq nouveautés lui laissait entrevoir une nouvelle fois la grande réussite qu'il attendait. Rien qu'en les observant de la sorte il sut que ce projet ferait un carton.

_Ils ont l'air... frais et... et...

_Magnifiques? termina Szayel en étirant un sourire comblé.

_Ouais...

_C'est parce qu'ils le sont! reprit-il. Il leur faut tout juste neuf mois pour arriver à ce stade. Une fois qu'ils sont nés leur système de croissance est accéléré. Ils passent de l'âge d'un an à celui de dix-huit ans en seulement dix mois. Ah... les merveilles de la génétique!

Mais Grimmjow ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui. Alors que les deux génies attendaient une réaction enthousiaste de sa part, le bleuté se tourna vers eux, les fusillant du regard :

_Pourquoi vous avez rien dit? Pourquoi j'suis au courant de ça qu'aujourd'hui? Vous avez fait ça en cachette? Avec quels fonds?

_Eh bien... les fonds que nous avons trouvé, répondit Szayel en lançant un regard incrédule vers son collègue.

_Il nous restait les fonds des anciennes créations encore non utilisés. Alors, nous les avons utilisés pour faire ça. Alors, lequel vous plait pour votre test?

Jaggerjack émit un petit rire sadique, ils ne croyaient tout de même pas s'en sortir comme ça, quand même?

_Une minute! Vous avez fait ça sans consentement de ma part! Vous... vous êtes... Vous n'avez aucun droit de décider des créations sans mon aval et...

Mais le bleuté coupa son flot de paroles. A côté de lui, de l'autre côté de la vitre le séparant de l'intérieur du sas, un visage était apparut, si proche de lui qu'il en fut perturbé. En tournant ses yeux vers lui, il remarqua alors la touffe de cheveux oranges et les grands yeux perçants ambrés le dévorant, les pupilles brillantes glissant sur son corps comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Le jeune homme avait un visage agréable, juvénile et ses épaules carrées laissaient entendre qu'il était bien fait. Ses cheveux d'un orange vif et ses yeux ambrés lui donnaient un physique totalement inédit. Ses grandes mains aux doigts fins étaient collés à la vitre, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte dans une moue sexy accaparant toute l'attention de Jaggerjack qui ne pouvait cesser de l'observer lui aussi.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté au moment où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés pour ne plus se lâcher. Ces yeux ambrés, affamés, avides et gourmands il n'en avait jamais vu de semblables. Jamais de toute sa vie l'avait-on admiré avec un tel désir, une telle envie, une telle insistance. Grimmjow s'en trouva désarçonné un instant, bien qu'il eut l'habitude des regards insistants sur lui, là c'était différent. Tout lui semblait différent, jusqu'à l'étrange chaleur agréable qui prit soudain ses tripes et son bas ventre; quelque chose qu'il n'avait presque jamais éprouvé.

_Oh... je vois qu'il t'a remarqué, commenta Szayel. Voici Ichigo KSK 001, notre plus belle réussite! Il est le dernier a être né, celui sur lequel nous avons fondé tous nos espoirs.

_Il est...

_Oui, nous avons conservé vos critères de perfection physique ainsi que mental, Jaggerjack-san, reprit Kurotsuchi. Ichigo a été créée dans le seul but de vous plaire. Il est... votre compagnon idéal.

_Il te plait? insista Szayel avec un sourire victorieux.

Mais Jaggerjack ne lui répondit pas, son regard restant collé à celui de cet _Ichigo_. Ce dernier ne cessait de l'observer, des pieds à la tête, le dévorant du regard. Et bientôt, il forma quelques mots que le bleuté ne put entendre mais qu'il déchiffra comme étant : « Bonjour, Grimmjow ». Puis, la main du roux bougea lentement contre la vitre, ses doigts ondulant contre la surface de verre, comme s'il invitait le puissant homme à en faire de même, un contact totalement superficiel mais qui était pour lui bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait échangé avec d'autres.

_Ichigo est un jeune homme intelligent, beau et futé. Il n'est pas timide, peut être bavard comme renfrogné selon les circonstances. Il a un caractère bien trempé et ne se laisse pas berner si facilement. Mais... son plus cher désir est de tomber amoureux et de voir son Maître l'aimer en retour.

Grimmjow écoutait d'une oreille attentiste les discours des deux hommes, déposant – après un court moment d'immobilité – sa main contre la vitre, là où Ichigo l'avait placée. L'orangé lui sourit en retour, dévoilant des dents parfaitement alignées, d'un blanc éclatant, un sourire charmeur que Jaggerjack observa avec intérêt. Puis, l'orangé tourna bientôt les talons, retournant dans des pas rapides vers ses congénères pour leur raconter ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Jaggerjack resta là à l'observer alors que ses acolytes tournaient vers lui des yeux intéressés maintenant.

_Vous lui avez donné mes critères, commenta-t-il, vous l'avez créée pour moi?

_Oui, tout à fait.

_Il est le seul homme sur terre à répondre à vos attentes, Jaggerjack-san. Le meilleur compagnon que vous puissiez trouver en ce monde. N'est-ce pas formidable?

Grimmjow retira sa main de la vitre froide, commençant à se demander si finalement ils n'avaient pas sous estimé ses scientifiques. Mais il ne pouvait aller contre la curiosité qui l'envahissait ni contre l'excitation de cette rencontre du troisième type.

_Est-ce qu'il me connaît?

_Oui, nous l'avons confectionné de façon à ce que son cerveau sache déjà tout de sa future tâche. Vous convenir, vous plaire, et vous satisfaire.

_Tu devrais être heureux, Grimmjow, ajouta Szayel en levant un index, Ichigo est l'homme parfait! Il ne ressemble guère à Ulquiorra, hein?

_Ne me parle pas de cette espèce de... Pfff...

Le turquoise baissa les yeux un moment, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un test; il fallait bien qu'il le fasse, non? Et puis, ça l'occuperait pendant quelques jours, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi alors cherchait-il une excuse pour s'enfuir? Il n'en avait nullement besoin, pensa-t-il en posant à nouveau ses yeux sur le corps couleur miel de l'orangé à quelques mètres de lui.

Ou plutôt : il n'avait carrément pas envie de s'enfuir!

_Qu'il soit dans mon bureau dans une heure, décida-t-il en pointant son index sur la poitrine de Szayel.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'échappa, n'entendant qu'à peine le cri de victoire des deux scientifiques, hautement satisfaits d'avoir réussi leur coup : titiller la curiosité de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Une heure plus tard ~<strong>_

Grimmjow tournait encore et encore sur son siège de bureau, comme l'aurait fait un enfant. Il jetait des coups d'oeil nerveux à sa montre, remarquant qu'une fois de plus, ce qu'il avait demandé n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué pour ces deux abrutis du laboratoire de faire monter cet Ichigo en une heure, si? Bon sang!

Depuis quelques minutes maintenant qu'il attendait la visite du jeune roux, il ne cessait de penser à la même chose : et si ça marchait? Et si finalement, sans qu'il n'ait donné sa permission ces deux imbéciles avaient enfin réussi à faire quelque chose de leurs dix doigts? Il ne pouvait y croire mais néanmoins, il _voulait_ y croire. Non pas pour assurer à ces deux scientifiques un succès certain, mais plutôt pour lui-même. Oui, Grimmjow était égoïste or, il savait pertinnemment que le jour où Szayel et Mayuri réussiraient cette création il trouverait enfin l'être qui partagearait sa vie pour de bon et s'adapterait à lui en un rien de temps.

_Biiiiip!_

La sonnerie de son téléphone stoppa son flot de pensées, et il se jeta sur l'appareil en y collant son oreille :

_Quoi?

La voix d'Hallibel, sa première secrétaire, retentit alors :

_Jaggerjack-sama, Aizen-san au téléphone pour vous.

_Plus tard!

Aucun moyen qu'on vienne le déranger maintenant. Il attendait une livraison très spéciale, et il était prêt à tout pour qu'on lui laisse en profiter le temps qu'il souhaiterait.

_Biiiip!_

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, et le bleuté répondit, sa colère exacerbé par sa patience mise à rude épreuve.

_QUOI ENCORE?

_Désolée, Jaggerjack-sama, mais Szayel-san est ici. Il veut vous voir.

_Ah, c'est pas trop tôt, qu'il entre!

Le bleuté soupira d'un certain soulagement, se frottant les mains à l'idée de revoir ce petit bijou de technologie dont il allait pouvoir profiter tout son soûl. Et il n'attendit guère de temps avant que deux coups secs ne retentissent à la porte de son bureau.

_Ouais! hurla-t-il pour donner l'aval au scientifique de rentrer.

Grimmjow sauta sur ses pieds immédiatement alors que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant entrer en premier le jeune rouquin. Ce dernier avait retiré sa blouse blanche qu'il portait dans le laboratoire et portait désormais un jean clair et un tee-shirt noir, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Mais Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire sadique; il était encore plus désirable ainsi.

Lorsque le scientifique aux cheveux roses apparut derrière lui, le turquoise stoppa ses pas, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de ses visiteurs.

_Désolé, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu, expliqua Szayel avec un sourire de contentement. Il a fallu rassembler ses affaires et expliquer à ses « congénères » qu'il allait les quitter. Un triste moment.

_C'est ça, c'est ça, maugréa Jaggerjack qui n'avait nullement l'intention de l'écouter pendant des heures. Maintenant tires-toi!

_Oh euh...

_Szayel...

Le laborantin soupira puis se décida à accéder à sa requête, quittant la pièce sans ajouter un seul mot de plus. Ichigo se retourna pour observer son créateur s'en aller, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls pour la première fois. Le bleuté croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, observant de la tête aux pieds la charmante découverte qu'il avait faite aujourd'hui.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, le temps que le jeune homme ne reporte son regard sur le maître des lieux :

_Comment tu t'appelles déjà? lança-t-il soudain en fronçant ses sourcils.

Le rouquin le salua alors en s'inclinant bien bas, aussi poliment qu'on pouvait le faire :

_Ichigo KSK 001, monsieur.

_T'as pas besoin d'êt' aussi formel avec moi, t'sais. Redresse-toi.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent. Il y avait quelque chose en cet Ichigo qui le laissait curieux, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était peut-être ses cheveux à la couleur si chatoyante, ou bien ses yeux espiègles ambrés, ou encore sa moue d'adolescent qui risquait de le faire craquer à tout moment? Le bleuté ne savait réellement quoi penser du nouveau venu. Certainement, les deux scientifiques avaient fait fort cette fois-ci pour le ranger de leur côté et avoir son aval. Mais Jaggerjack n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser faire. Certes, l'apparence était appétissante, mais qu'avait-il dans le ventre...?

_Alors, tu t'appelles Ichigo, hein? Ravissant comme prénom.

Le rouquin soutint son regard insistant et eut un mouvement gêné lorsqu'une gourmande couleur rosée fit son apparition sur ses joues. Le sourire du turquoise s'agrandit encore un peu plus; oui, ils avaient vraiment fait très fort ces abrutis!

_Tu sais qui je suis, hein?

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans pour autant recroiser son regard :

_Vous êtes Grimmjow, mon maître.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Jaggerjack pour être persuadé que cette nouvelle création allait faire un tabac!

_Tch! Bonne réponse. Sais-tu ce qu'implique d'avoir un maître?

_Oui. Je suis assigné à votre domicile et à nulle part d'autre. Vous êtes celui qui me nourrit, me loge et me blanchit. Aussi, je vous dois entière dévotion. Je suis là pour être votre compagnon idéal.

_Bien, bien, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête amusé. Que sais-tu sur moi?

_Que vous êtes un homme riche et puissant. Que ma place est privilégiée puisque je suis votre compagnon désigné.

_Es-tu fier?

_Ou... oui.

_J'imagine que tu es né comme ça et qu'on t'a enseigné ça, hein? Le but de ta vie est de satisfaire ton maître?

L'orangé acquiesça timidement et le regard de Jaggerjack redoubla d'intensité. C'était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai! Son fantasme était-il enfin réalisé?

_Que ferais-tu si un autre prenait ta place? Si un jour, un être tel que toi tentait de me séduire ou bien... si j'en prenais un autre?

Ichigo redressa son visage rapidement, fusillant du regard l'homme aux cheveux bleus en serrant les dents :

_J'le tuerai! vociféra-t-il, serrant également ses poings à s'en blanchir les jointures.

Grimmjow éclata d'un rire franc :

_Ils t'ont même mis le programme de jalousie! Ahah! J'adore!

Il s'approcha un peu plus du rouquin, l'observant de plus près et prenant son menton entre ses doigts. Il voulait l'admirer, l'observer de plus près, comme il l'aurait fait avec une oeuvre d'art; d'ailleurs cette création n'en était pas tellement différente. Pour lui, Ichigo était l'aboutissement d'un art dont seul Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait le secret.

_Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre. Tu as été fait pour moi, ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué.

Les yeux ambrés soutinrent son regard de braise, et Jaggerjack réprima une intense envie de le dévorer, de le plaquer là contre ce mur et le faire crier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de voix. Mais était-ce bien raisonnable? Ne devait-il pas laisser le désir s'installer un peu plus?

Oui, mieux valait se contrôler et ne pas casser tout de suite ce si délicieux jouet.

_Sinon, t'as des choses à dire? N'importe quoi... J'veux entendre ta jolie voix.

Le roux déglutit péniblement, sa bouche devenant soudain pâteuse alors qu'il lui semblait que leurs visages s'étaient encore rapprochés. Du bout des lèvres, il murmura alors :

_Je... Laissez-moi vous satisfaire, Grimmjow-sama.

Jaggerjack échappa un soupir bruyant, attrapant violemment le bras du jeune homme et l'enserrant très fort entre ses doigts. Il se pencha, prêt à plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne lorsqu'il fit volte face, reprenant un semblant de sang-froid dont il ne savait que rarement faire preuve. Il s'éloigna, marchant à l'autre bout de la pièce, contrôlant ses pulsions animales tant bien que mal. Il inspira profondément, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il se réfreinait ainsi. Pourquoi s'empêchait-il d'en profiter maintenant et tout de suite? Le gamin l'allumait comme jamais!

_Non, c'est son programme, il est fait pour dire ça, Grimm, se chuchotta-t-il en faisant les cent pas autour de son bureau.

_Euh... vous allez bien? s'enquit le nouveau venu, quelque peu inquiété par ses réactions.

_Attendons d'être rentrés chez moi avant d'entamer les réjouissances, hein?

_Bien, maître.

Rah, il allait craquer! Il allait craquer et lui sauter dessus s'il continuait sur cette voix à l'allumer pire qu'une prostituée de bas étage!

_Vaut mieux que tu m'appelles Grimmjow pour l'instant, okay?

_D'accord, acquiesça timidement le rouquin. Mais... je croyais que c'était ce que vous aimiez.

_Quoi?

_Ce genre de rapport de soumission.

Grimmjow fronça ses sourcils, jetant un regard interrogateur à l'orangé. Oui, certes il avait toujours aimé être le plus fort, celui qui dominait l'autre et cette sensation de pouvoir mais...

_Bon sang, dis-moi ce que tu ne connais pas de moi!

L'impression que ce jeune homme le connaissait mieux que quiconque - ou presque - le laissait perplexe. C'était un sentiment étrange, très étrange. Surtout pour Grimmjow qui n'aimait guère lorsqu'on s'immiscait dans son intimité.

_Eh bien... Peu de choses en fait, répondit enfin l'orangé. On m'a appris ce qu'il y a à savoir sur vous. Vous êtes un homme très occupé, très demandé. Je connais vos horaires de travail, l'adresse de votre résidence personnelle, votre mode de vie, tout ce que vous aimez manger et boire. Vos préférences sexuelles aussi...

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. C'était certes très intéressant tout cela, mais où diable Szayel et Kurotsuchi étaient-ils aller pêcher les infos sur ses préférences sexuelles?

_Ah... Tu dois parler de mon type de mec, hein?

_Oui, mais pas seulement. Je sais ce que vous aimez aussi... au lit.

Le jeune homme détourna son regard sous l'ardeur des pupilles turquoises et Jaggerjack serra les dents en un espèce de sourire sadique. C'était bien au-delà de ce qu'il imaginait! Il était tout simplement en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas? Il s'était endormi sur son bureau et rêvait – ou plutôt fantasmait – que cet Ichigo existait, non?

_Bordel de merde, souffla-t-il en passant une main sur son visage. Tu as... tu sais donc tout ça? Ca veut dire que tu connais ces choses, hein? Tu sais ce qu'est le sexe?

Ichigo acquiesça silencieusement, évitant toujours de croiser son regard :

_C'était primordial pour pouvoir vous plaire. Le sexe fait partie de vos passe temps favoris, non?

_Mouais, on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit-il en trouvant cette conversation de plus en plus intéressante. Dis-moi, tu as eu un entrainement ou je ne sais quoi dans ce sens?

Il s'avança jusqu'au mini-bar à côté de son bureau et commença à se servir un verre de scotch, desserrant lentement sa cravate autour de son cou histoire d'évacuer le début de sueur froide qui perlait à son front et dans son dos. Cette conversation avait fait grimper sa température corporelle d'un seul coup.

_Que voulez-vous dire?

_Ce que je veux dire c'est... tu connais ce qu'est le sexe. Mais l'as-tu pratiqué?

_Oui.

Le verre que Jaggerjack tenait entre ses mains manqua glisser de ses doigts alors que la réponse si franche le surpris comme jamais. Ses muscles s'étaient raidis et ses nerfs étaient tout bonnement prêts à lâcher sous

Ils l'avaient même préparé comme _ça_? Pensa-t-il en se sentant bouillir dans son pantalon.

_Comment ça « oui »? Ne me dis pas que...?

_Avec des objets seulement. Szayel-sama et Kutotsuchi-sama ne cessaient de répéter qu'aucun autre homme ne devait violer mon intimité comme le faisait cet objet. Excepté vous.

« Bordel ces deux abrutis sont vraiment malins! Ils m'amènent mon plus grand fantasme sur un plateau! Ils m'ont bel et bien dans leurs poches! »

_A... avec des objets? C'est-à-dire?

Grimmjow comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, cependant, il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche; tout simplement pour être certain que cet Ichigo n'avait aucune crainte à parler de sexe. Qu'il n'avait pas de tabou à ce propos, contrairement à Ulquiorra.

Ces déceptions à ce sujet avaient été récurrentes, incapable de trouver un partenaire à la hauteur de son appétit sexuel; voilà pourquoi il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Et puis, il se sentait aussi d'humeur joueuse avec ce rouquin, pour une raison inconnue; ou bien tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis deux semaines? Autrement dit un véritable marathon pour lui.

_Vous savez bien..., répondit le roux en bougeant nerveusement. Préparer... pour vous recevoir.

_Mais encore? souffla-t-il en le dévorant des yeux, le poussant un peu plus loin dans ses dires. Que faisais-tu exactement avec ces objets?

_Je... je devais les... je devais être capable de les mettre dans...

Le bleuté retint son souffle alors que l'orangé désignait de son index son arrière train à moitié tourné dans sa direction. Le sang de Jaggerjack ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et sembla se ruer en direction de son bas ventre, alimentant une chaleur tenace qui commençait à avoir un effet sur son entre jambe. Il bougea nerveusement, il était certain que maintenant n'importe qui aurait pu voir que son sexe avait doublé de volume.

_Bordel de merde, de bordel j'vais te...! s'écria-t-il en envoyant valser son verre de scotch sur la moquette et en braquant un index sur le jeune homme.

Il ne tenait plus en place, encore quelques instants et il lâcherait prise pour lui sauter dessus et le violer, littéralement. Mais s'il cassait ce jouet si inestimable...

_Tu coucherais avec moi? demanda-t-il sèchement, le perçant de son regard azur.

Ichigo resta muet un instant, ses yeux continuant à fixer ceux de son "maître" avec intérêt.

_Oui. Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

La réponse du rouquin mit un certain temps à monter au cerveau de notre bleuté. Il demeura immobile encore de longues secondes, ses jambes prêtent à s'élancer pour partir à l'assaut de ce corps dont il avait tant envie, là tout de suite et maintenant. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'appétit sexuel de la panthère étant décuplé, il fut incapable de se résoudre à passer à l'acte. Ou plutôt, voulait-il attendre histoire d'en profiter tout son soûl...?

Grimmjow savait ce qui lui restait à faire :

_J'ai encore quelques coups de fil à passer, reste là et ensuite j'te ramène chez moi.

Ichigo acquiesça silencieusement hésitant avant d'aller s'installer dans le canapé. Il soupira d'aisance ou bien d'anxiété, Grimmjow ne parvint pas à se décider. Le jeune homme était à son goût physiquement, même bien plus que cela, mais quelque chose le chiffonnait... S'il était tant à ses ordres, s'il disait amen à tout ce qu'il demandait où était le challenge? Jaggerjack était un homme difficile, c'était bien connu. Mais ce qu'il ignorait était que ses scientifiques créateurs d'Ichigo KSK001 en étaient parfaitement conscients et savaient comment enfin le mettre à genoux devant eux...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pendant ce temps, dans le laboratoire de Szayel et Mayuri ~ <strong>_

Alors que Kurotsuchi avait pénétré le sas dans lequel les quatre autres créations révolutionnaires avaient élu domicile, Szayel lui restait scotché devant son écran d'ordinateur portable. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil nerveux à sa montre, comptant en rythme dans sa tête les secondes qui le séparait de l'heure fatidique.

_Plus que trente secondes.

Plus que trente secondes et cela ferait exactement une heure que Ichigo KSK001 se trouvait en présence de Grimmjow Jaggerjack; et c'était également le laps de temps nécessaire au système informatique d'Ichigo pour préparer les restitutions adéquates histoire de savoir où il en était.

Un bip sonore retentit et Szayel sursauta légèrement, se penchant soudain sur son écran, le dévorant des yeux, sur lequel tout un tas de données venaient de s'afficher. Divers chiffres, divers graphiques ne cessaient d'apparaître sans y avoir été invités. Interloqué, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de pouvoir déchiffrer les restitutions.

_Oh bon sang! s'exclama-t-il soudain en frappant dans ses mains en signe d'excitation. Il est heureux!

Une courbe de couleur fuschia courait une folle course sur un graphique aux chiffres complexes, ne cessant de toujours aller plus haut. Bientôt, elle cessa sa course et un message clignota sur l'ordinateur du scientifique : « Ichigo KSK001 Joy 68,7%* »

Mayuri tourna vers lui des yeux avides, le rejoignant devant l'écran pour en avoir le cœur net. Les deux hommes observèrent alors en silence le tout premier résultat d'Ichigo KSK001.

__Joy 68,7%_? reprit Kurotsuchi. Si notre programme est parfait, cela signifie que Grimmjow en est lui aussi satisfait à 68,7% n'est-ce pas?

Szayel se frotta les mains, acquiesçant silencieusement. Ichigo n'était pas seulement une magnifique oeuvre d'art issue de la génétique, il possédait également les toutes dernières technologies inventées par les deux scientifiques. Et notamment, ce programme de restitutions qui était capable en temps réel de prendre en compte les sentiments et les pensées de la création afin de les mixer pour établir un résultat sur son état. Et bien entendu, le programme avait été réalisé de façon à ce que la machine soit en adéquation avec son maître; autrement dit, si Ichigo se sentait satisfait et heureux à 68,7% cela voulait dire que Grimmjow également.

D'autres informations continuaient d'arriver sur la machine, les deux hommes étudiant en silence la multitude de chiffres qui défilait. Mayuri fronça alors légèrement ses sourcils :

_On peut dire que ça commence plutôt bien.

_Tss! Grimmjow croit que nous venons de lui livrer un modèle unique, il l'est. Mais il possède encore tant de talents cachés...

Il ricana sadiquement et se mit soudain à pianoter sur le clavier devant son écran. Mayuri l'observa avec attention, un large sourire s'étalant sur sa bouche en comprenant où le scientifique aux cheveux roses voulait en venir.

_Le bouquet final?

_Pas encore mon ami, pas encore, répondit Szayel en lui jetant un coup d'œil complice. Ce n'est que le début. Donnons à Grimmjow ce qu'il attend.

Et d'un index assuré, il appuya sur la touche « entrée » déclenchant un bip sonore de la part de la machine. Sur l'écran clignota alors le message « composante installée ».

_Et voilà!

_Ah ce magnifique programme! Maintenant, Ichigo va le faire tourner en bourrique, et surtout se refuser à lui.

_Mmm... Grimmjow va devenir fou.

Szayel se frotta les mains alors qu'il admirait à nouveau les diverses données provenant d'Ichigo. Il était certain qu'il allait réussir.

_Ce programme nous fera gagner, je te l'assure, ajouta-t-il. Et je gagnerai mon pari pour mettre ce Grimmjow à nos pieds!

_J'espère vraiment qu'il va tomber amoureux de notre création. C'est notre plus grand challenge à l'heure actuelle, Szayel. Si on se plante...

Les deux hommes déglutirent avec difficulté sans se quitter des yeux. Ils savaient tous deux ce qui arriverait s'ils échouaient; Grimmjow leur dirait bye-bye. Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là, et d'après ce qu'ils voyaient tout allait comme sur des roulettes.

Ichigo KSK001 était la plus belle chose qu'ils n'aient jamais inventée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quelques heures plus tard ~ Chez Grimmjow ~<strong>_

Jaggerjack était si fier du sang-froid dont il avait été capable d'user toute cette après-midi, face à l'orangé qui ne cessait de l'observer avec ce regard, qu'il ne tenta même pas de lui parler, de peur de perdre ce précieux tempérament calme – qui ne lui ressemblait guère pour ainsi dire.

Le jeune homme était resté parfaitement sage et silencieux dans le canapé, face à son bureau, à l'observer passer des coups de fils, lire des rapports, s'énerver tout seul devant des tableaux de résultats...

Il avait bien baissé les yeux un moment et avait été saisit d'un tremblement violent mais ça n'avait duré que cinq petites secondes. Il en venait même à se demander si finalement cet Ichigo n'était pas de la même veine que Ulquiorra, tant il restait immobile, son visage parfaitement fermé.

Mais il remarqua qu'il s'était trompé en le ramenant chez lui. Dans la berline qui les avait reconduis, Ichigo avait exprimé une excitation étrange, que même le bleuté n'aurait pu soupçonné. Il avait collé son front contre la vitre, interrogeant sans cesse le riche homme sur les rues qu'ils parcouraient, les monuments qu'ils dépassaient etc.

Et en rentrant dans l'immense loft de son « maître », le rouquin ne s'était pas empêché d'émettre quelques commentaires que Jaggerjack ne l'aurait pas cru capable de faire :

« Vraiment dommage que tu vives tout seul ici... »

« Je parie que tu peux prendre des bains de minuit dans ta piscine sur ton balcon, personne ne peut te voir tu es au dernier étage! »

« Tu as un jaccuzzi dans ta salle de bain? Laisse-moi en profiter, hein? »

Jaggerjack plissa ses beaux yeux turquoises, s'accoudant à la porte de la salle d'eau alors qu'il admirait l'orangé étudiant sa baignoire d'angle. Il en était certain : l'attitude du roux avait changé; sa façon de s'adresser à lui également. Depuis quand le tutoyait-il? Et depuis quand ne l'appelait-il plus "maître"? Il espérait juste que cela n'était pas lié à un dysfonctionnement, il commençait tout juste à s'amuser avec lui.

_Est-ce que c'est moi ou y'a un truc chez toi qu'a changé d'puis t'a l'heure?

Ichigo s'immobilisa un instant et se tourna vers lui, haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. Sa main reposant toujours contre le marbre blanc éclatant de la baignoire de la pièce :

_T'étais pas aussi... désinvolte, ni franc, ni...

_Bavard? Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que Szayel et Mayuri continuent de m'installer des programmes à distance. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire.

Et là-dessus, il sortit de la salle de bain, ne manquant pas de le froler avec un sourire amusé, laissant le propriétaire des lieux étonné. Jaggerjack se sentait d'autant plus attiré par lui comme par un aimant qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait; ou plutôt si, il comprenait un peu. Szayel et Kurotsuchi continuaient de perfectionner leur machine, même à distance. Et à dire vrai, il sentait tout ça comme un gros coup fourré; néanmoins c'était bien tenté de leur part. Il ne pouvait plus décoller ses yeux du jeune roux et sa curiosité était telle qu'il ne pouvait plus de contrôler.

Grimmjow le suivit de près jusque sur le balcon, attrapant son bras violemment alors que le jeune homme admirait la vue.

_Comment ça ils t'installent encore des programmes?

_Bin oui... Peut-être qu'ils veulent tester certaines choses, je ne sais pas.

_Quoi comme programme? demanda-t-il en le désignant du menton.

_Oh, le dernier qu'ils viennent de me mettre est... je ne sais pas coment le désigner mais je dirais qu'il m'incite à être plus cool, plus léger. Ça devrait te plaire, non? lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Je vais me baigner!

_Hé!

Mais avant que le turquoise n'ait pu protester, Ichigo avait retiré ses vêtements et sautait dans la piscine entièrement nu, sous les yeux ébahis du propriétaire des lieux. Sentant ses nerfs craquer à la vue de la délicieuse scène à laquelle il assistait, Jaggerjack détourna les yeux du gracieux corps nu ondulant sous l'eau. Seulement, la vision était trop belle pour qu'il ne puisse pas ne profiter. Comprenant alors qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas résister à cet Ichigo il prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Non, ils font tout pour me faire craquer ces abrutis, ils... »

Mais ses pensées furent coupées par une main s'enroulant autour de sa cheville, froide et humide, disséminant de nombreux frissons agréables dans tout le corps. Grtimmjow baissa les yeux et observa un Ichigo dans l'eau mouillé de la tête aux pieds lui lançant un...

_Elle est bonne...

Jaggerjack ouvrit des yeux ronds et tenta de ne pas penser au double sens que pouvait porter cette simple phrase, mais... Il fallait qu'il montre qu'il était à la hauteur du challenge, sinon ses deux scientifiques rieraient à gorge déployée, qu'ils avaient soumis Grimmjow Jaggerjack en quelques minutes seulement.

_Tch! toussa-t-il en étirant un sourire en coin en direction du jeune homme. J'sais qu'elle est bonne. Mais crois-moi, t'as encore rien vu!

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, laissant la main du rouquin glisser le long de sa peau pour se décoller de sa cheville et le délivrer. Le bleuté prit le chemin de son salon, Ichigo s'accoudant au rebord de la piscine, observant son « maître » s'éloigner avec un petit sourire en coin. Il était satisfait, et il savait pourquoi; à cet instant, il ressentait la même chose que son propriétaire :

« 99,5% Sexually stimulated****** »

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>« Ichigo KSK001 Contentement 68,7% »

******« 99,5% Stimulé sexuellement »


	3. Partie 2

**~ Ichigo KSK001** ~

**Partie 2**

_Note : En espérant que cette suite vous plaira. J'ai déjà écrit la fin de ce three-shot, il ne me reste plus qu'à broder la dernière partie ^^_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow retint un grognement irrité. Les sonores "plouf" provoqués par Ichigo depuis plus d'une heure à présent le dérangeaient ostensiblement dans sa lecture du "New York Times", et Dieu savait qu'il avait horreur d'être dérangé lors de sa lecture des pages Économie.<br>Ichigo ne s'en souciait évidemment pas, réitérant plongeons sur plongeons dans la grande piscine luxueuse du PDG, s'amusant seul comme un petit fou. De temps à autre, il s'accordait une pause dans ses exploits aquatiques, appréciant une gorgée d'eau fraiche ou un casse-croûte rapide à grignoter. Seul accoudé au bar de la cuisine, ses yeux ambrés s'attardaient sur l'homme assis dans son canapé en cuir telle une statue de cire, immobile et concentré, n'ayant pas levé un œil de son journal pour s'inquiéter de ce qu'il faisait. Et d'ailleurs, le jeune homme trouvait cela étrange. Le comportement de Grimmjow n'était pas celui qu'on lui avait appris, et étrangement il hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter face à cette réaction. Mais depuis que les scientifiques lui avaient installé ce nouveau programme, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, ni de laisser cet homme avoir le dernier mot.

Cette fois-ci donc, ayant enroulé une serviette de bain atour de sa taille, il s'avança silencieusement jusqu'au maître des lieux, abaissant d'un index agile le journal qui cachait le visage carré. Lentement le papier fin descendit, découvrant au fur et à mesure le visage du bleuté qui fronça ses sourcils face à ce geste impoli.

Grimmjow le fusilla du regard, repliant brutalement le bout de papier sur lui-même pour lui faire une remontrance salée, souhaitant lui expliquer que personne n'avait le droit de le déranger pendant sa lecture quotidienne, quand soudain ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Son regard azur s'attarda sur ce qui se trouvait face à lui et les mots lui manquèrent : Ichigo, les mains sur les hanches, torse nu, ses cheveux ébouriffés mouillés jusqu'à la racine, l'observait avec un petit sourire malin. Depuis sa chevelure, des gouttes d'eau à l'odeur de chlore s'écoulaient, tombant en cascade sur ses pectoraux, roulant sur la peau miel pour venir s'écraser et mourir contre la barrière qu'était cette serviette de bain autour de cette taille si fine. Déglutissant avec difficulté, mordant douloureusement dans sa lèvre comme pour s'éveiller d'un rêve fantasmagorique, Jaggerjack nia fermement et silencieusement se laisser séduire par le corps du jeune homme, refusant absolument d'admettre qu'il était plus qu'à son goût...

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Se contenta-t-il de grogner comme il savait si bien le faire avec ses employés.

_Tu as une piscine superbe et tu n'en profites même pas ? Viens te baigner avec moi, hein ?

Le bleuté leva les yeux au ciel, reprenant son journal en main pour l'étendre devant lui et avant de le placer face à son visage, jeta un regard provocateur à la jeune personne, le narguant et le laissant sans réponse. Il était évident que la réponse était non, Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'avait jamais mis un pied dans cette piscine ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer ! Ichigo fit la moue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cet homme qu'on lui avait décrit pourtant si porté sur les jeunes hommes et si gourmand de contacts intimes ne lui avait pas encore sauté dessus. Se pourrait-il que ses programmes ne soient pas adaptés ? S'était-il trompé quelque part ?

_Tu ne veux pas venir en profiter avec moi ? Reprit-il, minaudant tel un enfant réclamant son jouet favori. Alors à quoi ça sert que je sois là ? Je te le demande.

Mais cette technique là également… fit choux blanc !

_Fous-moi la paix.

_Bien, bien, répliqua-t-il en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant. Enfin, quand Szayel-sama viendra me reprendre parce que tu ne me regardes même pas, là tu sauras que tu as manqué quelque chose !

Les yeux turquoise passèrent par-dessus le journal étiré et Grimmjow échappa un rire mesquin, sans pour autant se retenir de regarder avec contentement la chute de reins de la créature qui s'éloignait.

_J'fais c'que j'veux, dit-il alors. Tant que j'leur dis pas qu'tu dois t'en aller, tu resteras ici.

_Vraiment ? Répliqua l'autre en laissant tomber sa serviette à terre, révélant alors le reste de son anatomie aux yeux attentifs. Seulement, tu oublies un détail : Szayel sait en temps réel si je te contente ou non. Et s'il voit que ce taux tombe sous les 50%, alors nous nous dirons « bye, bye » ! Ca voudra dire que je ne sers à rien et tu pourras le leur interdire tant que tu veux, les chiffres ne savent pas mentir et tu devras t'incliner devant la vérité des résultats ! Même toi ne pourra convaincre Szayel et Mayuri de continuer un projet qui n'atteint pas ses objectifs et qui est une perte d'argent, tu ne crois pas ?

_C'est moi leur boss, bordel de merde ! Répliqua Jaggerjack en sautant sur ses talons, ses yeux lançant des poignards. Ni toi, ni eux me diront c'que j'dois faire, c'est compris ?

Au vu de la réaction du turquoise, il était clair que le jeune homme avait touché un point sensible. Et heureux de sa trouvaille, il étira un sourire satisfait, content de sa prestation :

_Oh… Se mettrait-on en colère ? Souffla-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Le dominant est contesté dans sa supériorité ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais exactement comment faire pour que tu reprennes le contrôle de la situation et que tu te sentes dominant à nouveau.

N'était-ce pas tentant ? se demanda Grimmjow en fronçant une énième fois ses sourcils fournis. Le sourire et le regard que lui lançait Ichigo étaient une invitation à la perte de contrôle, à succomber à la prouesse génétique que ses scientifiques avaient créée. Et cela, Jaggerjack n'y était pas encore prêt… Ce corps indécent se trémoussant devant lui, ce membre au repos magnifiquement disposé entre ses jambes ne cessant de le narguer en se balançant à chaque geste du roux, Grimmjow était persuadé qu'il bavait à flots. Il jeta son journal sur la table, faisant un signe de la main pour ordonner au rouquin de s'en aller et de le laisser seul. Ce dernier s'exécuta, rejoignant la piscine à nouveau où il pénétra le bassin dans un silencieux plongeon pour faire quelques longueurs.

Le maître des lieux ouvrit la porte du frigidaire, sortant une bouteille de bière qu'il décapsula entre ses canines aiguisées et frappa du poing sur le bar. Son torse s'élevait au rythme effréné de sa respiration, son cœur s'emballait tant et plus et la partie la plus précieuse de son anatomie qui se trouvait entre ses jambes – et qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son plus fidèle ami et allié – lui faisait défaut en s'étant éveillée brutalement à la vue du jeune orangé mouillé. Bon sang, ce… ce type…. Non ! Ce gamin… Non ! Cette créature le mettait hors de lui ! Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Bien entendu qu'il lui plaisait, c'était même au-delà de la simple attirance physique ! Tout chez Ichigo était parfait, son corps, son visage, son timbre de voix, ses gestes, sa façon de se déplacer, son regard… ce qu'il pouvait aimer ce regard, pensa-t-il en dodelinant de la tête.

Si l'orangé avait été un être humain et non une création de la génétique il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus, et plus d'une fois ! Mais voilà, un dilemme de taille se présentait à Grimmjow Jaggerjack depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette créature du diable. Il n'était pas humain, il était donc plus fragile et qui savait ce qu'il pouvait endurer dans le feu de l'action ? Grimmjow avait tout simplement peur d'abimer, non de casser ce jouet si précieux trop vite. Car il se sentait totalement incapable de faire attention si tous les deux étaient engagés dans des contacts intimes. Il se connaissait par cœur, il était rare qu'il désire quelqu'un aussi sauvagement, et malheureusement lorsque c'était le cas ses exploits sous la couette relevaient plutôt d'une séance effrénée de sport plutôt que d'une douce séance de yoga. Et dans le cas d'Ichigo, il n'était pas certain que le corps artificiel survivrait à ses assauts conquérants. Évidemment il le désirait, plus que n'importe quel autre homme sur cette terre mais cette barrière-là était plus forte que tout.

Et si après lui avoir fait l'amour Ichigo en sortait « abîmé » qu'il ne fonctionnait plus et que plus jamais il ne revenait, Grimmjow ne s'en remettrait pas ! Depuis combien de temps attendait-il un partenaire sexuel digne de ce nom ? Depuis combien de temps ?

_D'puis toujours ! Se répondit-il tout haut contre le goulot de sa bouteille.

Il ne l'avait pas encore touché, ne le connaissait qu'à peine que déjà son esprit s'embrumait à sa simple vision. Et il n'était pas prêt à succomber si finalement aux charmes de cette machine de guerre créée par Szayel et Mayuri pour le réduire à l'état de chaton obéissant. C'était une question de fierté, bien plus que tout autre chose. Oui, c'était tout d'abord pour ça : prouver à ces deux scientifiques qu'il n'était pas prêt à succomber aussi facilement.

Lui qui n'avait pourtant pas le temps de se consacrer à une relation – d'ailleurs il n'en voulait pas ! – lui qui ne rencontrait que rarement des hommes qui lui plaisaient – dans son monde de business il n'y avait que de vieux PDG déjà bedonnants avec plusieurs années de mariage – il avait toujours souhaité s'ôter ce soucis de la tête. Car envoyer un de ses employés le soir dans les quartiers chauds pour lui ramener un jeune homme à son goût n'était plus vraiment dans ses plans. Il en avait assez de payer des hommes pas toujours propres sur eux, sortis de nulle part et pas forcément comme il le souhaitait, ils le décevaient toujours. Il avait plutôt l'envie et le souhait qu'un beau jour quelqu'un lui tombe dessus ; un beau jeune homme tant qu'à faire, mignon, naïf pourquoi pas, charmeur et surtout dévergondé qu'il n'aurait pas à payer et qui ne serait pas avec lui à cause de son argent.

Car Grimmjow en avait envoyé paître des fils de directeurs, des filles de présidents de société importantes qui semblaient ne lui faire les yeux doux qu'à la demande de leurs paternels, flairant par-là la bonne affaire de ranger Jaggerjack dans leur poche. Parfois lors de ces soirées, des serveurs embauchés pour l'occasion lui avaient fait des avances, plus intrigués par le contenu de ses différents comptes en banque que par le fait de satisfaire pleinement le bleuté. Grimmjow en avait assez. Il en avait assez de n'être que le bellâtre richissime de service, attirant à lui les plus grands chercheurs d'or du Japon. Il voulait juste…. La tranquillité. Mais en bonne compagnie, cela allait de soi. Voilà pourquoi il avait tout misé sur son département scientifique, allouant à Szayel et Mayuri des centaines de millions de yens pour les encourager et développer leurs recherches au maximum. Et aujourd'hui il avait un espoir…

_YOUHOU !

_Plouf !_

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait depuis le pas de la baie vitrée, la jeune créature de rêve enchainer les sauts périlleux dans sa piscine. Ichigo était jeune, il était beau, mignon et son corps était bien sculpté. Il avait l'air joyeux et souriant, sachant profiter pleinement de la vie, s'amusant avec une joie de vivre que Jaggerjack n'avait que rarement connu, tout le contraire de lui en quelque sorte. Et c'était pour cette raison que ces critères avaient fait partie de son homme idéal il l'avait toujours vu drôle, souriant, extrêmement jovial et toujours plaisant à écouter parler. Et vraisemblablement, les scientifiques qui travaillaient pour lui le savaient parfaitement, Ichigo semblait parfait.

Le PDG stoppa ses pensées, alors que quelques mètres face à lui, le rouquin s'était accoudé au rebord de la piscine, déposant son menton sur ses bras croisés, le reste de son corps encore immergé. Il lui lança un sourire large, l'invitant sans un mot à venir le rejoindre, et Jaggerjack comprit qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus rien lui refuser.

_Tu es waterproof j'espère, lui lança-t-il en se débarrassant de ses chaussures prêt d'un transat.

_Mph ! Ricana la créature orangée en jetant sa tête en arrière effectuant une planche sur le dos parfaitement maîtrisée. Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui ne l'es pas ! Avoir une piscine et ne même pas se b…. !

Mais son dernier mot fut coupé par un gigantesque « plouf » sonore. Le rouquin abandonna sa planche, reprenant une position verticale au milieu de l'eau avant de constater avec un sourire que le bleuté avait plongé dans le bassin. Il patienta quelques secondes, ses yeux scrutant la surface de l'eau dans l'espoir de voir une tâche bleu turquoise quelque part et poussa un cri strident lorsque l'homme émergea derrière lui, l'attrapant avec force par les épaules pour l'enfoncer avec lui sous la surface de l'eau.

Ichigo eut à peine le temps de prendre sa respiration, se sentant aspirer avec Jaggerjack, quelques centimètres sous la surface. Il ouvrit ses yeux, le chlore brûlant ses toutes jeunes rétines et observa avec un sourire le visage troublé du PDG face à lui. Ses cheveux bleus ondulant aux grés de l'eau, ses yeux mis clos braqués sur lui et ses bras s'agitant autour de lui pour se maintenir sous la surface. Puis, tout à coup, les deux hommes refirent surface, propulsant leur tête hors de l'eau pour reprendre leur souffle bruyamment, leurs jambes s'entrechoquant à chacun de leurs battements.

_Oh bon sang…, échappa Jaggerjack en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière, essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de main.

Il étira un nouveau sourire, plus large celui-ci, alors que son regard suivait tant bien que mal la course folle du roux dans un crawl parfaitement maîtrisé, avalant la longueur de la piscine en un temps record. Jaggerjack l'observa toucher de la main le côté opposé du bassin et le rejoignit lentement, dans une brasse coulée tranquille :

_T'es plutôt rapide dans ton genre, lança-t-il, l'ayant rejoint.

_C'est bien toi qui aimes les nageurs, non ? Je crois savoir que tu aimes leur musculature et tout ce qui va avec, hm ?

Le turquoise ricana et dodelina de la tête :

_J'dois admettre que t'as une sacré répartie et que tu vises juste. C'est juste que… j'pensais pas que Szayel et Mayuri seraient allés jusque-là.

_Il y a encore tant de choses que tu ignores à propos de moi, si tu savais…, souffla le jeune homme, rapprochant lentement son visage du sien. Si seulement tu prenais la peine de le découvrir…

Et sur ces mots, il émergea du bassin, prenant appui sur ses bras pour se hisser hors de l'eau et toucher à nouveau la terre ferme.

_Au moins, j'vois que t'es parfaitement constitué, répondit alors le bleuté en ne détachant pas ses pupilles du magnifique postérieur ferme et rond qui ondulait devant lui. Ils se sont pas plantés en te donnant un cul pareil !

_Oh mais je suis plus que parfaitement constitué ! Lui répliqua la créature en jetant une serviette de bain autour de son cou, se tournant enfin en direction du maître des lieux, entièrement nu.

Grimmjow tenta de ne pas lâcher le bord et de ne pas se noyer sous l'étonnement qui venait de le saisir. Non seulement Ichigo était doté un corps parfait mais en plus de cela il avait déjà remarqué le potentiel qu'il avait sous la ceinture. Et même si Jaggerjack était un dominant pur et dur, il aimait coucher avec des hommes très bien montés. Cela avait le don de l'exciter à chaque fois.

_T'aurais dû commencer par-là, souffla-t-il en sortant de l'eau lui aussi se rapprochant de l'orangé. Être monté comme ça… ça devrait être interdit, tu crois pas ?

_Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Jeta le roux en éclatant de rire, ses pupilles malignes se baissant pour se poser entre les jambes du maître des lieux.

Jaggerjack ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé à chacune de ses réparties. Depuis quand ne lui avait-on pas parlé ainsi ? Qui était la dernière personne à avoir flirté de cette façon avec lui et à avoir réussi à piquer sa curiosité ? Personne, pensa-t-il en secouant gentiment sa tête de gauche à droite. Personne n'était entré ainsi dans son jeu sans en vouloir à autre chose qu'à son argent. Et cela lui faisait un bien fou !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, ce genre de regard qu'on échange qu'avec une personne avec laquelle on sait déjà qu'on a beaucoup en commun. Ce genre de regard si explicite, que même une personne extérieure pourrait comprendre en une fraction de seconde ce qui se passe entre ces deux individus. Et Grimmjow n'était pas dupe, il avait en face de lui une créature exceptionnelle, ou plutôt un jeune homme hors du commun, qui était fait sur-mesure pour lui, alors pourquoi semblait-il si hésitant à vouloir aller plus loin ? Ce n'était vraiment qu'une question de fierté, pensa-t-il en regardant s'éloigner le rouquin à l'intérieur de l'appartement. La fierté d'un homme est-elle mise à mal si son dernier espoir d'avoir une relation satisfaisante se trouvait dans une sorte de création génétique créée de toute pièce pour lui ? Cela signifiait qu'il était bien incapable de trouver quelqu'un par lui-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Jaggerjack n'était – après tout – pas le genre d'homme à s'en faire outre mesure surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses besoins physiques. Pour l'instant il voulait juste s'envoyer en l'air, advienne que pourra !

Lorsqu'il rejoignit la cuisine, Ichigo était attablé au bar, feuilletant le New York Times qu'il avait lui-même délaissé quelques instants plus tôt, et s'attarda à côté de lui, étonné. La plupart des hommes avec qui il avait couché n'étaient – il en était certain – pas capables de placer les États-Unis correctement sur une carte, ni de compter jusqu'à mille sans s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Étrangement – ou plutôt non, enfin ! – voir quelqu'un lire les articles de la rubrique Économie le mettait bien plus de bonne humeur que n'importe quelle partie de jambe en l'air. Enfin presque…

_Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Le rouquin ne daigna pas lever ses yeux sur lui et posa son index sur un article dans une colonne sur la page de droite. Il tapota le bout de son doigt sur la suite de mots en question et demanda :

_Mph… La flambée du prix du baril va sans doute pousser l'inflation et en même temps réduire le pouvoir d'achat mais de là à prévoir une croissance entre 2,2 et 2,7% faut pas pousser ! Tu penses vraiment toi que ça va être le cas ? Remarque tu me diras, l'an dernier, sur les trois derniers mois, il ont bien fait 3%...

Grimmjow ouvrit des yeux ronds, fixés sur le visage concentré de la jeune personne surprenante à ses côtés. Personne n'avait jamais commenté ses lectures du New York Times avec lui ! Ou d'ailleurs, personne dans son entourage ne lisait le New York Times ! Et ce type, ce gamin débarquait et lui offrait une leçon d'économie et d'anglais sur l'un des journaux les plus complets du monde… Où allait cette putain de planète ?

_Grimmjow ?

_Mm ?

Le bleuté sortit de ses songes, posant ses yeux sur le visage juvénile qui l'observait à son tour, attendant sa réponse. Le PDG resta tout d'abord muet, reprenant conscience de la réalité.

_C'est euh… une… une bonne question, parvint-il enfin à articuler. Mais tu… tu lis l'anglais ?

_Oui, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

_Et tu as des notions en économie ?

_Des notions ? Oh non, disons que je suis censé avoir suivi les mêmes études que toi : économie à l'université. Oh et au lycée j'étais président du club d'échec ! Ajouta l'orangé en étirant un sourire poli.

_Cen… censé ? Comment ça ?

Ichigo pencha sa tête sur le côté, lui lançant un regard déçu. N'était-il pas au courant de tout cela à son propos ? Il finissait par se demander si Szayel l'avait bien prévenu de qui il était vraiment…

_Eh bien… Vois-tu je suis censé être ton partenaire idéal, non ? Et dans le meilleur des cas, censé aussi être à tes côtés pendant un bout de temps. Alors, si jamais il m'arrivait de rencontrer tes amis, tes collègues, ou autres, comment me présenterais-tu ? Pour pallier à cela, j'ai tout un passé qui a été créée en conséquence. De mes études jusqu'aux circonstances qui m'ont amené jusqu'à toi.

_Mais… mais tu….

_A cours de mots ? Dis donc, je crois savoir que c'est plutôt rare chez toi, non ? Reprit-il avec un rire amusé.

Jaggerjack se devait d'admettre que c'était vrai, il était rare qu'on parvienne à le laisser bouche bée. Mais d'une certaine manière, cela ne l'étonna pas qu'Ichigo soit le premier à y parvenir aussi vite. Après tout, ceux qui l'avaient créée étaient ses employés, deux génies qu'il avait lui-même embauchés tout en sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient plus que doués dans leur domaine.

_J'ai fait des études en économie à l'université, j'ai fait de la natation aussi, et après avoir été diplômé l'an dernier j'ai été embauché au département « ventes » de ta société, déblatéra le roux comme s'il racontait son parcours à une personne étrangère qu'on lui aurait présenté. Bref, c'est là qu'on s'est rencontrés… Enfin, pour l'histoire, tu comprends ?

Grimmjow porta une main à son front, cet Ichigo finirait par lui donner la migraine et à l'envoyer au lit avant qu'il n'ait pu le toucher ! Plus le temps passait plus il découvrait des éléments incroyables de cette création unique en son genre. Que Szayel et Mayuri aient pu aller si loin, et même réfléchir si loin le laissait pantois. Et il commençait à apprécier de plus en plus le jeune homme qui partageait son appartement…

Ce fut donc avec une curiosité piquée à vif qu'il entra dans la conversation avec la créature. L'échange dura de longues minutes, ponctué par les questions précises du turquoise puis par les réponses dociles de l'orangé. Grimmjow ignorait pourquoi mais même ce que ses scientifiques avaient prévu dans son passé lui plaisait. Il se disait nageur hors pair, ayant fait des compétitions, il aimait le saut en parachute et à l'élastique et prenait un malin plaisir à adorer les sensations fortes. Tout comme Grimmjow lui-même… Il avait la désagréable impression d'être tombé dans le piège de Szayel et de Mayuri, Ichigo était le portrait craché de l'amant qu'il voulait à ses côtés et qu'il voulait présenter à ses semblables lors des soirées mondaines. Mais comme il l'avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt, craquer maintenant serait dérisoire. Il attendrait encore un peu avant de s'avouer vaincu par la technologie de ses scientifiques cinglés…

* * *

><p>_Qu'est-ce que tu aimes manger ? Demanda le turquoise, une heure après en sortant de sa douche, constatant avec étonnement à nouveau que l'orangé était planté devant CNN à la télévision.<p>

_Oh…. Ce que tu veux. Tu sais, lança-t-il en tournant son visage en direction de Jaggerjack, j'ai exactement les mêmes goûts que toi en cuisine. Tu peux faire ce qu'il te plait.

_Ah… Ouais, comment j'y ai pas pensé ? Marmonna le PDG en se grattant le crâne. Bon alors cuisine italienne ce soir ! Je fais des Saltimbocca Alla Romana. T'aimes le veau ?

L'orangé leva ses yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard fatigué qui lui criait qu'évidemment il aimait le veau. Grimmjow s'en contenta, haussant les épaules bien hautes avant de s'éloigner en direction de la cuisine. Pendant deux heures il s'adonna à la préparation de son plat, Ichigo lui lançait par-ci par-là des regards curieux voire étonné de le constater si sérieux dans sa cuisine, une spatule à la main. Alors que Jaggerjack surveillait religieusement la cuisson de sa viande, l'orangé se glissa à ses côtés, humant tout son soul l'odeur appétissante qui embaumait la pièce :

_Mmm… Ça me donne faim, commenta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

_Pas encore prêt.

_Je suis surpris, Grimmjow, reprit-il en s'accoudant au plan de travail près des plaques chauffantes. On m'avait dit que tu ne cuisinais que pour les grandes occasions. Ou lorsque tu voulais séduire quelqu'un. Ou dirais-je plutôt : le mettre dans ton lit.

L'autre étira un sourire large, lâchant du regard sa viande qui cuisait pour dévorer des yeux la jeune créature à ses côtés :

_C'est p'tet ça mon but ? Te mettre dans mon lit ce soir, qui sait ?

Il rapprocha son visage de celui du roux quand un index vint se poser sur ses lèvres closes et faire barrage entre leurs deux bouches :

_Tu crois vraiment qu'il suffit que tu me concoctes un plat italien pour que je tombe dans tes bras ? Questionna-t-il. Tu sous-estimes tes propres scientifiques, Grimmjow.

_Hé ! T'es là pour me satisfaire alors c'est normal qu't'écartes les jambes et vite fait, répliqua-t-il en pointant sur lui la cuillère en bois.

_Oh te satisfaire veut aussi dire : te rendre fou. Et je sais exactement comment faire ça…

Le jeune homme tourna les talons lentement, prenant place sur une chaise de la longue table de la salle à manger, restant à la vue du bleuté toujours penché au-dessus de ses fourneaux. Quelques minutes passèrent et Jaggerjack présenta devant lui un plat appétissant qu'Ichigo se dépêcha de goûter.

_Mmm ! C'est bon !

_J'aimerais mieux t'entendre dire ça dans d'aut' circonstances mais ouais, c'est bon.

Le roux le fusilla du regard, piochant avec appétit dans son assiette pour déguster le plat que Grimmjow lui avait fait. Et il adorait ça ! Tout était succulent, la viande, l'accompagnement, le vin blanc servit, tout !

_Oh mon Dieu ! J'en veux encore ! Lança-t-il en délaissant sa fourchette dans son assiette vide.

_Arrête d'dire des putains d'trucs à double sens ! Ronchonna Grimmjow, terminant lui aussi son assiette sans avoir quitté des yeux le jeune homme face à lui.

Ichigo ricana, essuyant le coin de sa bouche à l'aide de sa serviette de table et prit son verre de vin dans sa main pour en siroter le contenu. Bien trop occupé à apprécier ce vin exceptionnel, il n'avait pas remarqué que Jaggerjack avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et le dévorait des yeux, ne perdant pas une goutte de tout ce qu'il faisait. Ce dernier savait exactement ce qu'il voulait il avait été certes réticent au début mais maintenant, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'écarter de ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment ce soir…

_I want to fuck you.*

Ichigo manqua s'étouffer avec une gorgée de vin blanc, toussotant en éloignant son verre pour le reposer, il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et planta ses yeux sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ses pommettes prirent une dangereuse teinte rosée puis il coupa le contact visuel et eut un petit rire gêné.

_Ahah… Très drôle, échappa-t-il, replaçant nerveusement ses couverts à côté de son assiette comme si tout à coup cela s'avérait vital.

Jaggerjack soupira, n'en disant pas plus et ne tentant pas plus sa chance avec la jeune créature qu'il commençait à vraiment vouloir contre son corps, embrasser et tenir dans ses bras pour partager bien plus qu'un simple repas.

_Comme tu voudras, dit-il en se levant, débarrassant son assiette pour la placer dans le lave-vaisselle de la cuisine. Oublie pas d'éteindre la télé avant d'aller te coucher. J'vais bosser dans ma chambre.

Ichigo l'évita soigneusement du regard, se contentant de hocher la tête pour acquiescer et attendit que le bleuté ait disparu pour souffler de soulagement. C'était la première fois que sa tête tournait ainsi, que son corps tremblait et qu'il ressentait une vive douleur au creux de son estomac. Quelque chose était en train de se passer en lui et il ignorait quoi. Ou plutôt, il savait ce qui était en train de se passer : Szayel et Mayuri devaient sans doute se frotter les mains devant les chiffres résultat de son état…

Il soupira en se levant, débarrassant son assiette et refermant le lave-vaisselle dans un claquement. Il se tourna, observant le grand salon vide et la cuisine lumineuse maintenant plongée dans le silence. Il ignorait vraiment pourquoi il ressentait toutes ces étranges sensations, quand Grimmjow n'était pas avec lui il se sentait inutile et seul, il voulait être avec lui, se sentir utile et aimé et il ne pouvait contrôler ces sentiments.

Il ouvrit un placard, se préparant un thé et se perdit dans ses pensées, réfléchissant intensément à tout ce qui s'était produit entre eux. Il se moquait de savoir si Szayel et Mayuri pouvaient savoir à quoi il pensait à l'instant, mais il souhaitait simplement que cette journée se termine bien. Il était prêt à tomber dans ses bras, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas encore le moment, même s'il savait que son programme le lui interdisait et ne lui dictait qu'un comportement joueur et séducteur censé réduire Grimmjow à l'état d'homme fou de désir. Mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître il ne voulait pas suivre ce programme.

Comme si… comme s'il commençait à développer une volonté et des désirs en son propre sein. A part de ce qu'on lui dictait de faire. Il se sentait plus libre, plus courageux mais en même temps quelque peu inquiet. Ne devait-il pas suivre scrupuleusement ce que Szayel lui dictait s'il voulait séduire Grimmjow ? Malheureusement, il commençait à en douter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Quelques minutes plus tard - <strong>_

Les bruits de pas dans le couloir coupèrent son flot de pensées et le roux tourna ses yeux en direction du bleuté qui entra dans la pièce, ouvrant un placard pour saisir un verre. L'homme ne lui adressa pas un regard et se versa un verre de vin blanc, l'engloutissant d'une seule traite. Ichigo baissa les yeux sur son thé, soufflant sur la boisson fumante pour la refroidir et glissa ses doigts sous la hanse pour emporter le tout dans sa chambre.

Il dépassa le turquoise, se retrouvant soudain immobilisé quand celui-ci agrippa son bras fortement pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. L'orangé sentit son cœur s'arrêter sous le geste et leva ses yeux sur le visage sérieux du maître des lieux. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques instants, Ichigo comprenant alors que Jaggerjack ferait tout pour le faire flancher ce soir. Et il ignorait s'il avait encore la force de lutter.

_Va bien falloir que tu baisses ta garde un moment donné, Ichigo, lui dit-il en le dévorant des yeux. J'pourrais pas rester calme très longtemps.

Ichigo ne sut jamais où il trouva la force de sourire en retour, plongeant son regard dans le bleu azur face à lui :

_Ce n'est pas un problème de « garde », Grimmjow. J'ai été fait pour te céder mais seulement… tu dois apprendre à me séduire.

_Encore faut-il que tu me laisses faire. Tu t'enfuis tout l'temps !

_Faux. Je ne m'enfuis pas là…

Le bleuté se saisit soudain de la tasse du jeune homme, l'arrachant de ses mains pour la poser sur le bar puis se retourna à nouveau vers lui pour glisser un bras autour de sa taille. Il le rapprocha de lui dans un pas et Ichigo détourna les yeux, sentant ses joues s'embraser au contact du torse musclé contre le sien.

_Alors laisse-moi faire, susurra Grimmjow d'une voix de velours, ronronnant entre ses dents.

_Je… je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, énonça-t-il tout bas sans le regarder.

Jaggerjack haussa un sourcil surpris, le scrutant de haut avec désappointement :

_Comment ça t'es pas prêt ?

_Ce n'est pas prévu dans mon programme pour l'instant, que je te cède je veux dire.

_Ah oui ? Répondit le bleu dans un sourire sadique gigantesque. Mais tu oublies une chose.

Il se saisit de son menton entre ses doigts, amenant le visage de la jeune créature à se lever dans sa direction, et leurs regards se lièrent à nouveau. Le visage rosé et les jambes tremblantes, sans oublier son cœur qui s'emballait, Ichigo était perdu : que se passerait-il s'il cédait alors que son programme le lui interdisait ? Que se passerait-il ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça…

_Tu oublies que tu m'appartiens, c'est moi qui décide si t'es prêt ou pas.

_Si je fais quelque chose sans y avoir été autorisé, Szayel me….

_Quoi ? Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Rien. Je suis son patron, c'est moi qui décide. T'es à moi, j'décide si t'es prêt ou pas. T'as été fait pour ça, non ?

L'orangé soupira, sa poitrine se soulevant dangereusement à cette occasion. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui céder, c'était son rôle, chaque chose en son temps. Mais il savait aussi très bien que convaincre Grimmjow de se détourner de ce qu'il voulait était une perte de temps : n'était-il pas censé être celui qui connaissait Jaggerjack le mieux au monde ?

_Et si j'décide de t'embrasser maint'nant, tu vas faire quoi, hein ? Me repousser ? Me l'interdire ? Le rapporter à Szayel et Mayuri ? Tch ! Crois-moi, ils t'en voudront pas, ils seront même ravis de voir où vont les choses entre nous.

_Non, ce n'est pas à cause d'eux, répondit la jeune créature en fronçant les sourcils. C'est… informatique. Si je fais une chose que je ne suis pas censé faire, cela pourrait créer des discordances dans le programme. Et celui-ci pourrait être endommagé, et par conséquence… moi aussi.

Jaggerjack reprit fermement son menton entre ses doigts, amenant encore une fois leurs regards à s'accrocher, bien plus intensément encore cette fois-ci. La sincérité et l'inquiétude au fond des yeux ambrés le firent hésiter cependant, il ne voulait pas se battre pour un simple baiser !

_Je ferai ce qu'il faut, chuchota-t-il alors contre sa bouche entrouverte. J'leur ferai changer leur programme, comme ça, tu risqueras pas d'être en… « discordance ».

_C'est bien plus compliqué, tu sais.

_J'en ai marre… des complications.

Le bleuté pencha son visage, leurs lèvres se frôlant dans un frisson. Il pouvait évidemment comprendre les complications liées aux technologies mais là, il n'en avait rien à faire ! Tout ce qu'il voulait était dévorer ces lèvres carmin et se coller contre lui, le sentir faiblir sous ses doigts, le voir à sa merci. Jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un comme ça. Jamais.

Il se contentait de frôler la bouche du roux, lui laissant le temps de s'adapter à ce contact intime sans doute nouveau pour lui, mais fut complètement prit au dépourvu lorsque Ichigo rapprocha son visage du sien et initia de lui-même leur premier baiser. Il avait glissé ses mains sur ses épaules puissantes et entreprit de pencher son visage légèrement pour approfondir le contact.

Les yeux ouverts et le cœur tambourinant, Grimmjow se laissa faire. Le rouquin partit à la conquête de sa bouche et l'embrassa tendrement, lèvres closes s'appuyant doucement contre les siennes et souffles se mêlant. Il serra le corps mince contre le sien, s'aventurant à son tour dans le contact initié par la jeune créature. Les langues se rencontrèrent et le baiser fut plus soutenu. Les mains de Jaggerjack descendirent le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Ichigo, faisant un détour par ses hanches pour enfin cueillir subtilement les fesses rebondies qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir dévêtues. Elles étaient aussi agréables au toucher qu'à la vue, se dit-il.

Ichigo échappa un murmure de contentement, sorte de gémissement rauque qui se coinça dans sa gorge et qui alla tout droit au creux du pantalon de Grimmjow. S'il avait su que ce jeune homme embrassait si bien, il aurait commencé par là, plutôt que de se creuser les méninges à cause de ce dilemme tiraillant qui s'était maintenant complètement envolé. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant les lèvres douces et chaudes du roux contre les siennes et pourtant, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se satisfaire d'un simple échange buccal. Mais là, il devait admettre que c'était bien la première fois qu'on le rendait si dur avec un simple échange de salive.

Grimmjow commença à titiller la lèvre inférieure du roux de ses dents, la croquant gentiment, la suçotant avec désir. Il pouvait sentir que la bouche de son partenaire tremblait par moments et cela le rendait encore plus fou. Soudain, il bascula son bassin en avant, l'appuyant contre la hanche du rouquin, pressant son membre maintenant raidit contre l'os de sa taille. Il commença à s'y frotter lentement en de légers va et viens, une main téméraire se posant au creux du propre pantalon d'Ichigo. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir si le jeune homme ressentait la même chose, s'il était aussi excité que lui. Mais lorsque sa main rencontra le tissu du pantalon, la créature eut un mouvement de recul et ses jambes flanchèrent sous le poids de son corps.

Essoufflé, le visage blême, Ichigo tomba à moitié à terre, tout juste retenu par les bras puissants de Grimmjow qui empêchèrent sa chute. Les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte, le jeune homme semblait chercher de l'air, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effréné. Le turquoise resta stupéfait devant le visage visiblement paniqué et douloureux du jeune homme, restant là à le soutenir sans savoir quoi faire.

Lorsqu'une main s'agrippa à la manche de sa chemise pour attirer son attention, Grimmjow lut sur les lèvres asséchées de l'orangé à demi évanoui :

_De l'air.

Jaggerjack se précipita, prenant dans ses bras le corps affaiblit et s'empressant de l'amener sur la grande terrasse ou un air doux et vivifiant vint caresser leurs visages. Il le déposa lentement sur un transat non loin et s'agenouilla aux côtés de la créature qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de reprendre son souffle. Inquiet, le turquoise avait dégainé son portable, prêt à appeler Szayel lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur la sienne dans un geste doux :

_Pas... besoin, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

_Mais... tu ne vas pas bien ! Objecta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Ichigo ne lui répondit pas de suite, se contentant de prendre sa main sur laquelle il avait posé ses doigts pour la poser sur son cœur. Et Grimmjow put alors sentir le rythme extrêmement rapide de l'organe vital du jeune homme. Il soupira, ne sachant vraiment ce qu'il devait faire.

_Est-ce que c'est ça les discordances dont tu parlais ?

L'orangé hocha doucement la tête pour acquiescer et le turquoise adopta un air plus grave. Ils n'avaient fait qu'échanger un simple baiser ! Certes, il admettait volontiers qu'il s'était emporté mais de là à provoquer une crise d'asthme, ou quoique ce soit que ça puisse être...

_Je... Je n'étais pas... prêt, reprit le jeune homme, reprenant un peu plus de couleurs, inspirant profondément chaque bouffée d'air frais.

_Tu devrais te reposer, je parlerai avec Szayel. Qu'il vienne t'ausculter.

_Non... non. Laisse... Laisse-moi juste me... remettre, lui dit-il avec un sourire faible. Je vais déjà... mieux.

_T'as faillit tomber dans les pommes !

_Parce que... parce que... c'était la première... fois.

Grimmjow voulait bien le croire oui, mais que ferait-il si à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient trop proches le jeune homme manquait en mourir ? Il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme, il avait envie de lui, et l'échange qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt le rendait encore un peu plus fou. Quoiqu'il en dise, Szayel devait faire quelque chose et vite ! Avant qu'il ne le prenne sauvagement contre un mur et qu'il ne le mettre définitivement HS.

_Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre, déclara-t-il en passant un bras sous le cou du roux et un autre sous ses genoux. Repose-toi. On reprendra ça plus tard.

Ichigo resta muet et s'agrippa au cou de son propriétaire, calant son visage contre le torse puissant alors qu'il le ramenait dans sa chambre et le déposait dans son lit moelleux. Le bleuté remonta les draps sur lui et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque la voix à moitié éteinte de la créature le retint :

_Ne me renvoie pas là-bas... parce que je ne... suis pas encore prêt. S'il te plait...

Grimmjow se retourna vers lui, croisant les pupilles ambrées remplies de larmes. Il laissa échapper un sourire et s'assit sur le rebord du lit lentement, cherchant quelque chose à dire. La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas se séparer du jeune homme, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Seulement, il se connaissait et ignorait s'il pourrait rester plus longtemps abstinent de la sorte.

_Je vais pas te renvoyer chez Szayel, répondit-il enfin sans le regarder. Je veux juste... que ça soit plus simple, tout ça.

_Je sais que je ne suis pas... à la hauteur mais... ça changera.

_Quoi ?

Le turquoise tourna vivement sa tête dans sa direction, interrogeant du regard le visage juvénile fatigué.

_Je sais que tu... me désires, répliqua l'orangé en posant une main contre son cœur douloureux. Moi aussi... moi aussi... je ressens la même chose.

Jaggerjack resta immobile un instant, perturbé par la déclaration de la jeune créature. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si fragile ainsi ? Le seul homme qu'il ait eut envie d'étreindre aussi fort depuis des années ! La vie était tellement mal faite...

_Sois patient, continua Ichigo avec un doux sourire. Sois patient et... et attends-moi. S'il te plait.

Grimmjow lui rendit son sourire, n'ayant rien à ajouter à cette demande qui venait certainement du fond de son cœur. Mais au fond de lui, il se sentait coupable. Il avait envie de l'attendre, oh oui ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait ! Mais seulement, son corps se languissait bien trop en ce moment et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui promettre de se tenir tranquille.

_Combien de temps ? Demanda le rouquin. Depuis combien de temps... n'as-tu pas fait l'amour ?

La question indiscrète aurait sûrement désarçonné plus d'un homme, mais pas Grimmjow. Il laissa son regard se perdre sur le mur blanc de la pièce et répondit d'une voix blanche :

_Deux semaines.

Il cacha son visage entre ses mains ; sonnait-il pathétique ? Deux semaines semblaient dérisoires, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pas pour lui. Et c'était encore pire maintenant que cet être aussi parfait et aussi désirable se dandinait sous ses yeux. La passion qui l'animait était tel un feu ardent au creux de ses reins et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la calmer.

_Attends encore, lui ordonna Ichigo en posant une main sur sa cuisse. Attends...

_C'est dur.

_Je serai à toi, et tu le sais. Mais... tu dois attendre. Encore...

_Je sais pas si je pourrais.

L'atmosphère de la pièce était devenue sombre et lourde, et c'était la première fois que les deux hommes avaient une conversation si sérieuse et si profonde, peut-être. Grimmjow ne voulait pas vraiment avouer qu'il avait besoin de se soulager sexuellement, même s'il se doutait qu'Ichigo le savait très bien par lui-même. Aussi, le sérieux de leur échange le laissa quelque peu inquiet : il n'était pas un homme de promesse, c'était certain. Jamais il n'avait pu en tenir une seule, surtout en matière de vie privée. Il n'était pas un modèle et il le savait, mais il savait aussi que lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose il faisait tout pour l'avoir.

_Fais-le pour moi, reprit l'orangé en parvenant à se rapprocher de lui et déposant délicatement sa joue sur la cuisse de Jaggerjack. Je te le jure que... tu ne le regretteras pas.

_Ça je le sais déjà, répondit-il avec un petit rire amusé. Mais c'est plus compliqué pour moi que tu ne le penses, tu sais.

Ichigo ne lui répondit pas et le PDG posa une main sur la chevelure de feu, caressant les cheveux doux entre ses doigts. Un sourire aimant s'étendit sur ses lèvres et il inspira profondément, prêt à dévoiler sa véritable personnalité au jeune homme qui partageait désormais sa vie :

_J'ai jamais attendu quiconque. Je suis pas capable de faire ça, des promesses, de me tenir tranquille... J'ai un appétit sexuel assez conséquent et ça je pense que tu le sais. J'aimerais te promettre tout ça mais... me demande pas quelque chose d'aussi dur que ça. Décevoir les gens j'ai l'habitude dans mon travail. Mais là... j'ai comme l'impression que si je te déçois, Szayel me tombera dessus, hein?

Seul le silence lui répondit et l'homme baissa ses yeux sur le corps recroquevillé sur le lit et sur le visage fermé reposant sur sa cuisse. Le jeune homme s'était endormi, constata-t-il à moitié entre l'amusement et la déception. Lui qui avait commencé à ouvrir son cœur il avait trouvé le moyen de s'endormir !

Lentement, il repoussa le visage de l'orangé, le replaçant doucement sur le lit, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Puis, il l'observa quelques instants, ses yeux reprenant une expression plus grave. Il se pencha alors pour laisser un baiser sur le front de la jeune personne endormie, caressant une dernière fois les cheveux oranges avant de s'éloigner du lit et de s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte, éteignant la lumière de la pièce. Le noir total envahit alors le turquoise et une pointe désagréable vint titiller son cœur pour la première fois de sa vie :

_Désolé, énonça-t-il d'une voix plus rauque et froide. Je crois... que je pourrais pas.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Le lendemain matin - <strong>_

Szayel déposa une tasse de café à côté de son ordinateur, reprenant place face aux deux écrans qui retraçaient les trois premiers jours de la vie d'Ichigo. Les résultats étaient stupéfiants ! Encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait espéré. En seulement quelques heures, le taux lié aux sentiments profonds et amoureux du jeune rouquin avait explosé, passant de 40% à plus de 80% pour rester stable jusqu'à ce jour. Il n'y avait aucune erreur d'interprétation : les deux hommes étaient en train de développer des sentiments tendres l'un pour l'autre.

_Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait laisser Grimmjow avoir ce qu'il veut ? Lança une petite voix mesquine derrière lui. Ça n'fait que trois jours en effet mais c'est déjà formidable que nous ayons obtenu ces résultats en si peu de temps.

_Non, Mayuri, non mon ami, répondit le rose en dodelinant de la tête. Nous sommes si proches du but ! Ichigo ne doit pas craquer encore. Laissons leur un ou deux jours de plus dans cet état et ensuite, crois-moi Grimmjow ne pourra plus se passer d'Ichigo. Il sera fou amoureux !

_Certes, c'est bien parti pour, acquiesça le scientifique en le rejoignant derrière les écrans, mais tu connais Grimmjow aussi bien que moi. Il va finir par se lasser.

_Aie confiance, lui assura Szayel avec un sourire perfide. Ichigo est doué, il n'y a aucune chance que Grimmjow abandonne si vite. Deux jours, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Mayuri haussa les épaules :

_Fais comme tu veux. Mais tu ne viendras pas pleurer quand Jaggerjack viendra nous rendre cette créature exquise parce qu'elle ne le comble pas.

_Oh crois-moi, elle le comble. C'est juste qu'il ne le sait pas encore….

Le scientifique rose tapa rapidement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et afficha des données complexes que Mayuri sembla observer avec intérêt. Szayel fit signe à son collègue de se joindre à lui et d'étudier les données affichées. Lui-même avait été sidéré par les résultats obtenus :

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Szayel se tourna vers lui, fronçant ses sourcils avec inquiétude :

_Quelque chose d'inquiétant s'est produit hier soir. Le cœur d'Ichigo s'est emballé à un tel point qu'il a faillit atteindre sa limite… et lâcher.

_Comment ça ?

_Ils se sont embrassés hier.

_Oh ! Lâcha Mayuri en frappant dans ses mains bruyamment. Grande nouvelle !

_Oui, ça aurait pu l'être si je n'avais pas remarqué que son cœur était si peu solide. Il semblerait que certains calculs n'aient pas été pris en compte, mon ami.

_Comment ça ?

Le rose poussa un soupir éreinté, fermant les yeux alors qu'il énonçait la sanction :

_Ichigo n'arrive pas à contrôler ses émotions. Si ses sentiments augmentent à nouveau, si ces deux-là vont plus loin, il est probable que son cœur lâche sous l'émotion. Il n'est pas prêt, Mayuri. Nous n'avions pas prévu cela.

_Mais nous avons prévu l'influence de sentiments amoureux dans son état physique, n'est-ce pas ? Il…

_Oui, mais pas à ce point ! Il semble que Ichigo développe des sentiments annexes, bien plus poussés encore que « amoureux » que nous avions prévu. Il va au-delà de nos calculs, il pousse son cœur à l'extrême.

_Tu… tu veux dire qu'il développe des sentiments… tout seul ?

_Oui, et cela m'inquiète beaucoup.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard tendu, la situation semblait leur échapper. Leur création dépassait les limites et allait au-delà des interdictions, se permettant de faire des choses non prévues dans le programme et écoutant son cœur plus que ce que ses créateurs lui ordonnaient.

_Si nous laissons faire cela...

_Il va s'auto-détruire, termina Mayuri en fermant les yeux. Il faut que Urahara reprenne les calculs et rapidement. Quant à nous, il faut que nous lui installions ce nouveau programme.

_Pas avant deux jours, je te l'ai dit ! Objecta Szayel en le fusillant du regard. Tout va trop vite, nous poussons Ichigo à l'extrême. Il n'est pas prêt !

_Au moins, il ne sera plus en discordance avec le programme. Laissons-lui une chance, non ?

L'homme aux cheveux roses observa son collègue de travers, se demandant s'il devait l'écouter. Tous les deux s'étaient attendus à des problèmes avec leur première véritable création, mais des problèmes purement techniques. Jamais ils n'auraient osé imaginer que Ichigo parviendrait à penser tout seul et à développer des sentiments amoureux si forts qu'il était prêt à en mourir.

_Nous n'avons guère le choix apparemment, mon ami, finit par dire Szayel en se tournant de nouveau en direction des écrans. Bien, passons au programme suivant !

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Le soir même -<br>**_

Grimmjow pénétra dans son appartement après une journée de travail, délaissant son petit cartable de cuir bourré de papiers dans l'entrée, il se dirigea tout de suite vers la chambre d'Ichigo. Le jeune homme était assis en tailleur sur le lit, un livre entre les mains et leva les yeux de sa lecture lorsque le bleuté apparut sur le pas de la porte :

_Tu rentres tôt ce soir, lança-t-il en fermant son livre dans un bruit sourd.

_Ouais… J'avais complètement oublié cette soirée pour l'œuvre de charité de Sosuke. Va falloir y aller. T'as reçu le smoking ?

Ichigo sauta de son lit, se dirigeant avec entrain jusqu'à la grande armoire de la chambre pour décrocher de la penderie le beau smoking tout neuf encore sous plastique.

_Il est pile à ma taille !

_Bien, bien. Enfile-le, Nnoitra vient nous chercher.

Ichigo observa le maître des lieux tourner les talons avec attention et stoppa ses gestes. Il avait l'impression qu'il était fatigué ce soir, bien plus que les autres soirs lorsqu'il rentrait du travail. Était-il exténué ? Ou bien la perspective de se rendre à cette soirée le rendait-il morose ? Il ne saurait le dire et à dire vrai, cela l'inquiéta.

Il fronça les sourcils tout en sortant le bel ensemble de son plastique, laissant ses mains courir sur le tissu luxueux noir et se rappelant alors à quel point il était élégant dans cette tenue. Ce soir, pensa-t-il, peut-être laisserait-il Grimmjow aller plus loin ? C'était la soirée idéale, pensa-t-il en retirant son tee-shirt et son pantalon, après ces derniers jours où ils n'avaient cessé de jouer au chat et à la souris tous les deux… Il fallait qu'enfin il fasse le premier pas, non ? De plus, Szayel lui avait installé un nouveau programme - mais il n'en avait dit mot à Grimmjow, préférant lui faire la surprise - et il était maintenant autorisé à céder à ses avances. Même s'il l'avait déjà fait, maintenant il ne serait plus bloqué par sa conscience de machine. Et même s'il était avéré qu'il était faible lorsqu'ils étaient trop proches, il voulait enfin connaître la passion dans ses bras, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait s'évanouir par la suite ou bien subir des traitements divers pendant des jours au laboratoire pour s'en remettre.

Il voulait enfin naître entre ses draps, et accomplir ce pourquoi il était là. Il voulait rendre Grimmjow heureux.

Il enfila le pantalon noir qui tombait impeccablement sur ses hanches et enfila la chemise blanche tout en pensant à ce qu'il s'était produit la veille. Jaggerjack l'avait séduit la veille, lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées, il avait manqué crouler sous ses jambes flageolantes, se demandant encore où il avait trouvé la force de répondre à son baiser brûlant. Non, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Lui aussi en avait envie après tout et il savait que son cœur ne pourrait plus résister bien longtemps.

Il enfila ensuite la veste du smoking, ajustant le col et les manches parfaitement à son corps devant la grande glace de la chambre. Il se trouvait beau, séduisant et en confiance. Ce soir, il allait satisfaire son maître…

_Grimmjow, je suis prêt !

Le bleuté était dans le salon, son propre smoking sur les épaules et une cigarette à la main. Son épaule posée contre la baie vitrée, il laissait ses beaux yeux courir sur la piscine illuminée malgré la nuit noire et ne daigna pas tourner ses yeux en direction du jeune homme.

_Nnoitra devrait pas tarder, énonça-t-il alors d'une voix étrange, bien trop douce et mélancolique pour un être tel que lui.

L'orangé stoppa ses pas à bonne distance, étonné par l'attitude morose de Grimmjow. Quelque chose clochait chez lui, il pouvait clairement le voir. Et cette étrange tristesse sur son visage, il ne l'avait encore jamais vue ! Que se passait-il ? Intrigué, le jeune homme voyagea jusqu'à lui et posa une main sur son bras :

_Tu as l'air… bizarre.

_J'ai juste pas envie d'y aller, répondit le turquoise en se soustrayant à la marque d'affection de l'orangé

_Alors n'y allons pas ! répliqua l'autre en haussant les épaules. Justement, ce soir il y a quelque chose que je…

_J'dois y aller. J'ai des obligations, tu comprends ça ?

Jaggerjack s'éloigna, laissant Ichigo surpris. Il ignorait pourquoi mais une étrange tension serrait son cœur. Il pouvait le sentir : quelque chose tourmentait Grimmjow, et quelque chose de sérieux, voire de grave. Il ne lui posa cependant pas la question, craignant de le mettre encore plus de mauvaise humeur vu l'attitude quelque peu renfrognée de son propriétaire.

Le silence s'installa, un silence pesant et dérangeant qui ne s'envola pas pour le reste de la soirée. Lorsque Nnoitra vint les chercher, les deux hommes montèrent dans la berline noire en silence, Grimmjow laissant son visage tourné vers la vitre, scrutant la ville qui défilait sous ses yeux. Ichigo lui, était inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu le bleu ainsi et bizarrement, il avait l'impression d'être transparent. Quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose s'était produit aujourd'hui pour que Grimmjow soit si différent. Et il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait une mauvaise impression ce soir…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la réception, Grimmjow s'échappa rapidement, se fondant dans la masse de personnalités importantes pour serrer des mains et jouer les PDG amicaux, délaissant le rouquin avec Nnoitra à l'entrée de la fête. Cachant sa tristesse et sa déception, le roux l'observa naviguer de groupes en groupes avec une aisance déconcertante, discutant de-ci de-là avec les invités comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre soirée.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce soir ? Jugea bon de demander le roux tout haut, ses yeux ne laissant jamais le bleuté sans surveillance.

_Oh, ça lui passera, répliqua le brun avec un sourire pervers en tapotant son épaule amicalement. Tu veux un verre ?

_Plus qu'un je crois !

La soirée fut longue, extrêmement longue. A défaut de pouvoir être aux côtés de Grimmjow, Ichigo avait décidé de suivre Nnoitra, pour ne pas rester seul, passant de groupes de parfait inconnus à des épouses de millionnaires sans les connaître, feignant d'être à son aise et tentant d'ôter ce sentiment de rejet qui ne cessait de l'envahir. Pendant de longues minutes, Grimmjow avait discuté avec une jeune femme à la poitrine proéminente et à la chevelure rousse impressionnante. Les sourcils oranges se froncèrent alors quand il constata que les deux personnes s'entendaient bien. Jaggerjack avait un large sourire sur les lèvres et la jeune femme lui souriait en retour, ses joues se colorant au fur et à mesure que leur discussion s'éternisait.

Ichigo aurait aimé l'étrangler, là tout de suite. Les étrangler tous les deux et ramener Grimmjow à lui, plutôt qu'il ne flirte avec une telle trainée ! Il était jaloux et en colère. Il avait envie de boire tout l'alcool du monde et d'insulter tous ces fiers directeurs et présidents de société richissimes, il voulait lui mettre son poing dans la figure, il voulait retirer de son visage ce large sourire qu'il ne connaissait que très bien. Il voulait lui faire mal…. Autant qu'il lui faisait mal à cet instant.

« Bon sang, je réagis comme une fille ! » Se reprit-il alors en reportant son attention sur son verre à moitié vide qu'il vida d'un seul coup.

La liqueur chaude piqua son œsophage et il ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits, sa tête se mettant à tourner doucement pour brouiller sa vue et le rendre plus soul encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cela faisait déjà huit verres qu'il buvait et personne ne s'en souciait, alors qu'ils n'étaient arrivés que depuis trois quart d'heure. Il soupira, déposant son verre vide sur le plateau d'un serveur tout proche mais n'en reprit pas un autre. Il avait déjà l'impression que faire deux pas était une pure torture alors il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se sentir encore plus mal. Alors c'était ça, boire trop et être soul ? Il ne le referait pas de sitôt.

Ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau en direction de l'endroit où il avait vu Grimmjow en charmante compagnie, sentant son cœur s'arrêter alors qu'il constatait que le couple avait disparu.

_Merde..., chuchota-t-il, tournant sur lui-même telle une toupie pour trouver les cheveux bleus.

Il agrippa bientôt le bras de Nnoitra :

_Où est Grimmjow ? Je ne le vois plus !

_Hein ?

Mais le brun évita sa question, l'ignorant presque royalement pour reprendre sa conversation avec une jeune femme qui semblait lui plaire, n'ayant rien à faire d'un gamin comme lui.

Ichigo fit un nouveau tour sur lui-même, ses yeux lui faisant mal tant ils s'activaient à retrouver la trace de Jaggerjack à travers cette masse de corps étrangers. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et son estomac se tordant de douleur, il avait l'impression que son corps tout entier tentait de lui faire passer un message. Comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de partir à la recherche de Grimmjow. Il se décida à bouger, traversant les groupes de discussions, poussant de riches femmes aux bijoux extravagants, percutants de fiers hommes aux smoking luxueux et inestimables, arpentant la salle pendant de longues minutes sans pouvoir retrouver celui qu'il cherchait. Il vérifia les toilettes sans résultats et dut admettre enfin que Grimmjow avait disparu. Cette pensée lui fit serrer les poings de rage. Il était rentré….

_Merde !

Ni une ni deux, il retrouva la trace de Nnoitra et le supplia de le raccompagner jusque chez Grimmjow, le tirant par le bras pour qu'il délaisse la jeune femme qu'il tentait de draguer depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_Je veux rentrer !

_Bon sang, Grimm m'avait prévenu que t'étais chiant mais de là à faire des caprices !

_Je vous demande juste de me ramener, après vous pourrez retourner vous vantez avec cette fille !

_Ok, ça va.

Nnoitra accepta enfin, appelant un employé pour qu'on vienne lui amener sa voiture. Les deux homes grimpèrent à l'intérieur et entamèrent le trajet de retour en silence. Enfin, Ichigo aurait bien aimé que celui-ci se passe en silence.

_Alors, Grimm a disparu et tu t'inquiètes ? Bof, t'en fais pas.

_Il parlait avec une fille toute à l'heure. Une rousse…

Nnoitra échappa un rire tonitruant, manquant faire sursauter l'orangé.

_Ah Grimm et son fétichisme des rouquins et rouquines ! J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il aimait tant ça… C'est p'tet parce que vous avez un caractère bien trempé ?

_Ouais, ça m'a pas trop aidé ce soir, d'après ce que j'ai compris, marmonna le jeune homme en se renfrognant sur lui-même.

Il n'osait pas tenter d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait de retour à l'appartement du bleuté. Il voulait seulement croire qu'il le trouverait couché dans son lit, ou bien devant la télévision, seul. Si seulement il pouvait être seul, pria-t-il en sentant à nouveau son cœur se serrer fortement. Ses doigts s'étaient entrelacés d'eux-mêmes comme s'il priait, et ses yeux se fermaient par moment pour l'aider à se calmer, à calmer cette jalousie qui ne cessait de revenir en flots violents dans son être déjà fragile. Il se sentait au bord du gouffre, délaissé sur le bord de la route, complètement seul et inutile, abandonné par son maître, abandonné par l'homme qu'il était censé aimer.

Lorsque la voiture stoppa devant le large immeuble, Ichigo sauta du véhicule, se précipitant à l'intérieur du hall sans demander son reste.

_De rien ! Lança Nnoitra ironiquement, pestant contre la jeune créature qui venait tout simplement de ruiner sa soirée.

Ichigo ne se retourna pas, se ruant dans l'ascenseur et montant jusqu'au quatorzième étage aussi vite qu'il le put, piétinant et insultant la machine qui n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur l'étage qu'il désirait, il se rua sur la seule porte de l'étage, ouvrant à la volée la porte d'entrée qui lui fit pénétrer l'appartement plongé dans le noir.

Le rouquin s'arrêta une fois la porte ouverte, la poignée toujours dans la main et son sang battant à ses tympans. Son souffle était court et sa tête lui tournait tant qu'il se sentait barbouillé. Ses yeux tentaient de scruter l'obscurité épaisse rapidement, n'entrevoyant qu'un flou inconnu lui donnant la migraine. Le silence qui l'entourait était presque trop beau pour être vrai et il insufflait en lui une terreur encore plus tenace. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas le roux de se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. La porte était ouverte certes, mais l'immeuble était protégé et Grimmjow oubliait souvent de fermer les verrous de l'entrée, aussi ceci n'était pas une preuve qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Il fit quelques pas dans l'entrée, envisageant de se diriger vers la chambre de Jaggerack tout d'abord lorsqu'un bruit sur sa droite l'immobilisa. Un bruit d'eau, comme si… comme si quelqu'un était dans la piscine. Son cœur s'accéléra à nouveau et il se rapprocha de la baie vitrée entrouverte pour scruter la piscine illuminée. Il posa une main sur la vitre froide pour s'y appuyer et se pencha lentement en avant, scrutant l'entrée du bassin qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il manqua vomir.

Sur les marches qui permettaient d'entrer dans le bassin, deux personnes étaient collées, entièrement nues. La chevelure rousse ondulait par à-coup et Ichigo reconnut immédiatement le corps nu de Grimmjow, même s'il ne voyait que son dos depuis son poste d'observation. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur stoppa ses battements, le laissant hagard, presque mort, le souffle s'étant absenté de sa gorge et de ses poumons.

_Ah… Grimm… Grimmjow….

_Ferme-là ! Grogna-t-il en posant une main sur sa bouche. J'veux pas t'entendre, j'veux pas…

Jaggerjack jeta sa tête en arrière, ses yeux plissés, continuant de violents va et viens à l'intérieur de la jeune femme qui gémissait maintenant silencieusement contre sa main recouvrant sa bouche. Ichigo plaqua lui aussi une main devant sa bouche, choqué et même bien au-delà de ça en voyant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une flèche empoisonnée traversa son cœur de part en part et lui fit courber l'échine. Se penchant en avant, ses bras enroulés autour de son ventre, le rouquin ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait rendre son dîner, mais ce fut son cœur qu'il manqua recracher. Il se sentait rejeté, écrasé, piétiné, laissé sur le bord d'une grande route sombre d'où personne ne viendrait le secourir. Il initia quelques pas en reculant, la scène disparaissant peu à peu de son champ de vision et les gémissements de plaisir se faisant plus lointains.

Lentement, il rejoignit sa chambre au bout du couloir, ses bras couvrant toujours son ventre animé d'une douleur sans nom et ses yeux exorbités ne voyant plus clairs, l'amenant à percuter murs et portes avant de trouver sa chambre et de s'enfermer à l'intérieur. L'obscurité qui l'entourait lui allait très bien, alors qu'il sentait de chaudes larmes couler sur ses joues. Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin, déposant son dos contre le mur de la pièce, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras tremblants. Le silence le plus total retentit à ses oreilles et son visage se dissimula entre ses bras, il voulait oublier. Il voulait tout oublier ce qu'on lui avait appris, de l'existence de Grimmjow jusqu'à sa propre vie. Il voulait être tranquille, ne plus jamais connaître cette douleur, il n'y était pas préparé. Tout ça avait été inutile, Grimmjow ne l'aimerait jamais, Grimmjow ne l'avait pas attendu, il n'avait jamais souhaité être avec lui puisqu'il l'humiliait de la sorte, bafouant ses sentiments, ridiculisant sa propre existence.

Il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Il voulait oublier son visage, ses yeux, sa voix. Il voulait oublier son sourire, son rire et ses caresses.

Il voulait mourir…

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Le lendemain -<br>**_

De grands coups contre la porte d'entrée tôt le lendemain réveillèrent Grimmjow dans un grognement mécontent. On tambourinait violemment contre sa porte et le bleuté sortit du lit pour insulter la terre entière avant de se trainer jusqu'à l'entrée, les cheveux défaits, à moitié nu et les effluves d'alcool de la veille lui donnant mal à la tête.

_Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que…

Mais en ouvrant la porte, sa phrase se coupa. Face à lui, un étrange personnage venait d'apparaître et il plissa ses yeux azurs pour être certain d'être bien réveillé. Urahara Kisuke en personne, son chapeau vert vissé sur sa tête et ses geitas chaussées, le blond ne lui lança qu'un regard réprobateur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Urahara ? Szayel ne m'a pas prévenu que…

_Szayel n'avait pas envie de venir, sinon il vous aurait collé son poing dans la figure. Alors il m'a envoyé. Je suis là pour Ichigo.

Le turquoise fronça les sourcils :

_Ichigo ? Pourquoi, il est… Oh bon sang, il n'est pas rentré ! S'écria-t-il soudain en se tournant en direction de son appartement comme s'il espérait voir la tête orange surgir de derrière le canapé ou de la piscine dehors.

_Oh que si il est rentré, Jaggerjack-san, lui affirma Urahara en pénétrant dans l'appartement sans y être vraiment invité. Il est rentré et apparemment ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

_Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je suis rentré avant lui et je ne l'ai pas revu…, bredouilla Grimmjow, ayant du mal à se rappeler de sa soirée de la veille tant il avait bu.

Urahara fronça les sourcils gravement, se précipitant soudain dans le salon, parcourant les quelques mètres jusqu'à la cuisine, scrutant les pièces avec un agacement certain :

_Où est-il ?

_J'en sais rien, peut-être dans sa chambre, mais je…

Le blond ouvrit la porte de la pièce désignée à la volée et Grimmjow poussa un hoquet de surprise. Dans le coin opposé de la pièce, gisait Ichigo, allongé sur le sol, la bouche grande ouverte et le corps mou. Sa position en chien de fusil laissa tout d'abord penser à Jaggerjack qu'il dormait mais la bouche du jeune homme était entrouverte et aucun signe de ronflement sonore ne pouvait se faire entendre.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dort par terre ? S'enquit soudain Jaggerjack, visiblement inquiet.

Kisuke se précipita à ses côtés, inspectant les pupilles du jeune homme en ouvrant ses yeux de force et posant une main sur sa poitrine à l'emplacement de son cœur. Puis, il poussa le corps pour que celui-ci se place sur le dos. Ichigo roula sur lui-même docilement dans un geste si mou que Jaggerjack en eut un coup au cœur. Il s'avança d'un pas, son cœur ayant soudain prit les devants, ayant sans doute compris avant son cerveau ce qui était en train de se produire. Kisuke soupira :

_C'est bien ce que je craignais. Son cœur s'est arrêté.

_Qu… quoi ?

Grimmjow s'élança dans la pièce, escaladant le lit pour se propulser de leur côté et tomba à genoux à côté du rouquin pour vérifier lui aussi le pronostic du blond. Sa peau était glacée et bien qu'il fût très attentif, aucun battement ne pouvait se faire sentir contre la poitrine d'Ichigo.

_Non, c'est impossible ! Comment ? Bafouilla-t-il en prenant délicatement le visage de la jeune créature au creux de ses mains.

Urahara ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de prendre délicatement le corps sans vie dans ses bras pour le transporter à l'extérieur de la pièce. Mais le turquoise n'était pas d'accord il le suivit jusqu'à la porte et l'empêcha de sortir, bloquant l'accès à la sortie :

_Il… il est mort ? Demanda-t-il, sentant une étrange douleur dans son corps se réveiller soudain.

_Mph…, soupira tristement Urahara. Hier soir, quelque chose s'est produit, les informations concernant Ichigo ont soudain…. Comment dire, son taux de santé physique, son ressentit émotionnel, tout a chuté. Ses sentiments sont tombés sous la barre des 0% et sa douleur était telle que son cœur a cessé de battre. Il n'est pas mort, ce n'est qu'une machine après tout. Mais cliniquement il l'est.

_Mais... hier soir ? Mais… c'est…

_Vous l'avez tué, Jaggerjack-san, déclara solennellement le blond. Vous l'avez tué de tristesse et de douleur. Il ne voulait plus vivre. L'avez-vous rejeté, l'avez-vous sévèrement disputé pour…

_Non ! Non ! Jamais !

_Pourtant, il s'est passé quelque chose. Avez-vous… flirté avec un étranger ?

_Je…. Oui, j'ai… j'ai ramené une femme hier soir et j'ai…

_Avez-vous couché avec elle ? Bon sang, Jaggerjack-san s'il l'a découvert, ou pire s'il vous a vu, alors c'en est fini de lui ! Toute la vie d'Ichigo gravite autour de vous ! N'avez-vous pas lu le manuel ? Jeta Urahara sur un ton colérique le fusillant du regard.

Grimmjow ignorait s'il allait devenir fou, casser la moitié de ses meubles ou bien tout simplement étrangler ce cinglé de Urahara Kisuke. D'où se permettait-il de lui dire qu'il était coupable d'avoir passé du bon temps ? Qui était-il pour lui apprendre que Ichigo était... A cette pensée, son estomac se retourna, le faisant pencher en avant violemment lui donnant envie de vomir.

_Le manuel, quel manuel ? Parvint-il à expier, essoufflé.

_Oh bonté divine, dites-moi que vous avez lu le manuel, je vous en supplie ! Répéta Kisuke en écarquillant les yeux.

_Bordel mais quel manuel ?

_Celui que Szayel vous a envoyé sur votre adresse mail il y a plus de quatre jours ! Tout est expliqué ! Ne jamais, ne jamais tromper Ichigo ! Ne jamais s'afficher avec un autre devant lui ! Ne jamais faire du mal à ses sentiments aussi violemment, car ses sentiments pour vous sont ce qui le fait vivre. S'il n'a plus aucun sentiment pour vous alors il meurt. C'est ainsi.

Grimmjow tenta de calmer sa respiration qui s'était accélérée, ses yeux divaguant dangereusement devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse réellement voir quoique ce soit. Quel manuel ? Quel… Mort ? C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas… pas comme ça…

_Alors c'est ma faute ? Demanda-t-il d'un filet de voix, ses yeux tombant enfin sur le visage livide de la jeune créature sans vie.

_Vous êtes son maître, Jaggerjack-san. Tout ce qui arrive à Ichigo, de ses joies à ses peines est de votre fait. Alors oui, pardonnez-moi encore d'être si rude mais oui, c'est votre faute. Vous avez tué la seule personne qui vous aimait vraiment.

Grimmjow se laissa quelques instants pour encaisser les reproches fait par Kisuke, reprenant ensuite ses esprits et parcourant le visage pâle d'Ichigo de sa main. Il laissa la pulpe de ses doigts tracer ses lèvres pleines qu'il avait eu tant envie d'embrasser à nouveau, tracer ce nez parfait, cette peau de pêche... Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les yeux de Grimmjow s'étaient emplis de larmes. Pathétique, c'était bien ce qu'il était. Pathétique.

_Faites-le rev'nir, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans ton.

_N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

_FAITES-LE REV'NIR! S'écria-t-il tout à coup faisant sursauter le blond. Je me fous du temps que ça prendra vous entendez, je me fous des millions que ça coûtera, j'veux qu'il revienne ! J'veux pas qu'il parte ! Pas… maintenant !

Urahara sembla un instant touché par l'intérêt que portait Grimmjow à Ichigo et se demanda si finalement tout cela n'avait pas marché. Étaient-ils tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre réellement ? Ils ne le sauraient jamais…

_Il vous faudra en discuter avec Szayel, mais je doute que cela soit possible. Si jamais Ichigo revient à la vie, il ne vous pardonnera pas.

_Non, non il reviendra comme il était avant ! J'peux l'faire, j'le sais ! Souffla-t-il, ses yeux ne cessant de naviguer sur le visage livide de l'homme sans vie.

_La seule manière serait, mais je doute que ce soit entièrement possible, d'effacer sa mémoire et de recommencer.

_Non, j'veux qu'il revienne comme il était encore hier. Avant que j'foute tout en l'air.

_Bien j'en parlerai à Szayel, maintenant je dois partir. Je doute que perdre tant de temps soit bon pour lui. Nous devons tenter quelque chose pour le ramener.

Le turquoise baissa son visage et laissa un baiser sur le front glacial d'Ichigo, tentant de faire taire les cris de douleur émis par son cœur qui n'avait jamais été ainsi torturé. Puis, il se détourna de la sortie pour lui faire signe qu'il avait compris, ses yeux se posant une dernière fois sur le visage fermé d'Ichigo, observant l'homme en geitas l'emporter loin de lui. Lorsque ses pas se furent évanouis dans le couloir, et qu'il se retrouva seul avec sa culpabilité, le bleuté referma la porte de son appartement. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pensa-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, sentant le sang battre à ses tempes comme lorsqu'il était dans une rage folle, qu'avait-il fait de lui ? Il l'avait laissé mourir chez lui, comme un misérable, tout ça parce qu'une paire de seins énormes lui avait fait du rentre-dedans et parce qu'il était à sa limite, son corps ayant besoin de contact physique ? Ce n'était pas cette femme qu'il avait cru enlacer hier soir, ce n'était pas son visage qui revenait dans son esprit au moment où le plaisir extrême de la jouissance l'avait saisi, ce n'était pas elle à qui il avait voulu faire l'amour ce soir-là.

Tout ce temps il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Imaginant son corps, ses yeux, son visage si expressif s'animer quand il le pénétrait. Il avait voulu le rendre jaloux peut-être, pour qu'il passe enfin à l'action, qu'il cède à ses avances ? Non, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se comporter ainsi et pourtant, Ichigo avait bouleversé son quotidien, jusqu'à le faire agir par frustration, pour le voir réagir. D'habitude, c'était les femmes ou les hommes qui désiraient lui mettre le grappin dessus qui agissaient de la sorte, s'affichant avec d'autres personnes pour le rendre jaloux. Et là, il était tombé bien bas en tentant ce petit jeu qui venait de lui coûter un être hors du commun.

Il se laissa tomber dans son canapé, ne pouvant croire que cette tignasse orangé, ce sourire juvénile et ce corps intenable ne seraient plus jamais entre ces murs. Il voulait le revoir plus que tout, il voulait l'entendre rire à nouveau, le voir le fusiller de ces yeux chocolat si expressifs, le sentir le repousser et attiser un feu ardent de désir à l'intérieur de son ventre.

Il voulait le retrouver…

_J'ai entendu du bruit. Tout va bien ?

Une voix féminine coupa court à ses pensées et Grimmjow se figea, ayant complètement oublié que son histoire d'un soir était toujours là. Elle s'était endormie dans son lit après leurs folies et il l'avait plus ou moins oublié maintenant.

_Va-t-en, lui lança-t-il d'une voix éteinte et étonnamment rauque.

_Quoi ?

_J'te dis de DEGAGER ! Hurla-t-il en se levant dans un bond, rejoignant la jeune femme dans un éclair pour la saisir par le cou. Dégage avant que j'te tue !

Il serra ses doigts autour du cou fin de l'étrangère, bloquant son souffle et l'amenant à suffoquer. Les yeux de la jeune femme sortirent de leurs orbites et elle porta ses mains aux bras de l'homme qui l'agressait. Ses yeux turquoises étaient animés d'une fureur sans nom, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez personne auparavant, il semblait fou, complètement cinglé, cette lueur meurtrière au fond de ses yeux annonçant la fin de sa vie toute proche.

_Bordel ! J'aurais mieux fait d'rester chez moi hier ! J'aurais mieux fait de pas aller bosser hier, j't'aurais p'tet pas rencontré, j'aurais p'tet pas décidé de t'baiser et tout ça s'rait pas arrivé ! Hurla-t-il au visage rougissant de l'inconnue. C'est à cause d'toi qu'il est mort ! A cause d'toi ! Il est mort ! A cause d'moi !

Jaggerjack relâcha soudainement ses mains autour de sa prise et poussa la jeune femme fortement, la laissant tomber à terre dans un bruit sourd. Il se redressa, le souffle court et la bouche entrouverte cherchant plus d'air, plaquant une main contre son coeur qui ne l'avait jamais fait autant souffrir. Sa conquête d'un soir reprenait reprenait ses esprits rampant sur le sol à quatre pattes, ses yeux pétrifiés surveillant le bleuté pour qu'il ne se jette pas à nouveau sur elle et prit bientôt ses jambes à son cou, s'enfuyant sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Grimmjow plaqua son autre main contre son cœur, tentant d'attraper la peau de son torse entre ses doigts, la tordant, la pinçant, la rendant de plus en plus rouge. Comme s'il cherchait à atteindre son organe vital pour le calmer, ou pour l'étouffer afin d'éteindre cette douleur intolérable. Il poussa un cri rauque soudain, comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à empêcher le calvaire et l'affliction qui tordaient son cœur, une toute nouvelle sensation pour lui.

Il se laissa tomber par terre, genoux en avant, cognant fortement contre le carrelage glacial. Mais il était incapable de ressentir la douleur physique, seule l'extrême douleur, lancinante, brûlante et insupportable se faisait sentir dans sa poitrine. Son cœur n'était plus que désespoir, consternation, supplice, torture, un enfer de désespoir qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Les pensées de Grimmjow étaient cependant lucides et il ne cessait de repasser dans son esprit, ce qui avait amené cet évènement tragique. Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là, il aurait aimé plus que tout changer et tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait demandé de tenir. Mais il en avait été incapable, il l'avait toujours su. Il avait toujours su que le sexe était son point faible que jamais il n'aurait de relation, que jamais il ne tomberait amoureux, car il n'était pas capable de se contenter d'une seule personne.

_Ichigo..., expia-t-il, couvrant son visage de ses mains, son front touchant le sol froid alors qu'il se courbait en une sorte de prière silencieuse.

Non, Ichigo n'était plus là, et il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Sans le vouloir, sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait pris la vie de la seule personne ayant un tant soit peu comptée dans la sienne.

* * *

><p><em>*I want to fuck you = anglais pour dire "j'ai envie de te faire l'amour" (Moui bon, dans la bouche de Grimmjow ça serait plutôt : « j'veux t'baiser » ) <em>


	4. Partie 3

**~ Ichigo KSK001 ~**

**Partie 3**

**Warning : **Lemon.

_Note : Voici la fin de ce three-shots. En espérant qu'il vous aura plu, je vous remercie toutes et tous pour avoir lu, reviewé ou mis en favori cette __fanfiction._

_Note 2 : Maintenant que ce three-shots est terminé je vais pouvoir me consacrer à la reprise du "Roman du Prisonnier" :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow se plaça devant le miroir de sa salle de bains et s'observa un instant. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses joues jusqu'à son menton, remontant ensuite jusqu'à ses yeux qu'il reconnut à peine. Il ne s'était jamais vu si sombre et si morose. Ses pupilles d'habitude si vivaces, si affamées avaient perdu un peu de leur éclat sauvage, comme si son avenir s'était brutalement assombri et qu'un poids énorme s'était abattu sur ses épaules. Seulement, ce n'était pas qu'une simple apparence.<p>

Le PDG se sentait seul et vide, d'une manière étrange il ne se reconnaissait plus, lui qui ne s'était jamais laissé aller à regretter le passé. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait. Il saisissait qu'il s'était trompé de chemin et que ses années passées à ne vivre que de frivolités et d'aventures sans lendemains étaient terminées. Peut-être le punissait-on pour avoir été un homme sans pitié, pour avoir brisé des vies, des cœurs, ou encore des entreprises ? On le punissait pour avoir été un homme sans cœur jusqu'à présent, la vie décidant de le lui arracher si brutalement pour lui faire ressentir la douleur qu'il causait aux autres.

C'était un châtiment que Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'aurait jamais pensé vivre dans son existence. Il ne s'était attaché à personne dans ce but précis : ne jamais développer de sentiments qui pourraient l'amener à ressentir la douleur, l'amertume ou le regret. Si bien qu'il avait baissé sa garde et s'était abandonné dans le jeu de cette créature.

Ichigo…

Le prénom roulait sur sa langue tel un mot fantôme disparut de la langue japonaise, oublié depuis des lustres, voire même tabou. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que Urahara Kisuke était venu chercher le corps sans vie d'Ichigo que déjà l'homme aux cheveux bleus regrettait tout. Jusqu'à sa manière d'être et de vivre. Sa plus grosse erreur n'était pas d'avoir cherché à créer Ichigo, c'était plutôt d'être cet homme égoïste qui ne recherchait que son plaisir, ne se souciant jamais des autres. Et le jeune homme l'avait quitté, pour de bon.

Cette pensée lui arracha un frisson, qu'il dissimula tant bien que mal à son reflet qui le narguait de ses reproches silencieux, posant sur lui un regard vide et désintéressé comme s'il n'existait plus à ses propres yeux.

Oui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'avait jamais ressenti le regret. Jusqu'à ce jour.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau dans sa chambre, constatant avec un certain dégoût que le lit était toujours défait, reniflant le parfum qui lui donna la nausée de cette potiche rousse qu'il avait ramené chez lui pour oublier. Pour oublier quoi ? Non, il n'avait plus envie de se voiler la face.

Il avait voulu rendre Ichigo jaloux, qu'il le voit s'afficher avec une jolie créature à cette soirée mondaine. Il l'y avait emmené, le plantant alors en plein milieu de la réception pour s'empresser de ramener la rouquine chez lui et donner à son corps le plaisir qu'il recherchait depuis deux longues semaines. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ichigo puisse penser à revenir le chercher ici. Il avait cru le tenir justement à bonne distance en le laissant avec Nnoitra, ayant le temps de tirer son coup pour ensuite envoyer paître l'imbécile de jeune femme ni vu ni connu. Il n'était qu'un lâche. Mais c'était elle qui l'avait allumé ! Elle avait tourné autour de lui toute la journée, alors qu'il était déjà à bout ! Si bien qu'il s'était finalement décidé, en homme faible qu'il était, à faire d'elle un bon palliatif à son envie toujours plus grande de posséder Ichigo. Et il avait cédé, lui demandant de se rendre à la réception d'Aizen Sosuke pour la retrouver et la ramener chez lui.

Personne n'aurait dû savoir. Ichigo n'aurait pas dû savoir. Mais à quoi bon se chercher des excuses ? Il était le seul fautif dans cette histoire, celui qui avait rendu sa vie si misérable, il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se dirigea vers son bureau près de la fenêtre, ouvrant son ordinateur portable dernier cri rapidement avant de l'allumer et de s'asseoir devant l'écran. Il tapa un mot de passe court puis se connecta à internet d'où il consulta sa boite d'e-mail. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait en parcourant des yeux la liste de ses courriels non lus, ou plutôt si, il savait et d'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à tomber dessus.

Szayel le lui avait envoyé quatre jours plus tôt, titré « Ichigo KSK001 – Manuel d'utilisation – A lire absolument ! »

Que cherchait-il à faire ? se demanda-t-il en téléchargeant le document pour le placer sur son bureau. A se faire du mal ? Peut-être. A se prouver qu'il avait eu tort, à regretter ses actes et se dire que s'il avait lu ce manuel Ichigo serait encore là ?

Il afficha la première page du document et ses yeux se plissèrent. Sur la couverture le titre du manuel s'étalait, agrémenté d'une grande photo du visage d'Ichigo lançant un clin d'œil, son index et son majeur formant un « V » et un sourire pincé étirant ses lèvres. L'image serra son cœur fortement et il détourna les yeux rapidement, se refusant à croiser les yeux ambrés si beaux qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Il n'était qu'un monstre, pensa-t-il en posant une main devant sa bouche, ses pensées s'égarant à nouveau dans l'hypothétique futur qui aurait pu être sien s'il n'avait pas été si égoïste. Quel bonheur cela aurait-il été de sentir son corps nu contre le sien, de le sentir se réchauffer sous ses doigts, de voir son visage figé sous le plaisir… ? Il ne le saurait jamais, pensa-t-il alors, cette pensée coupant le flot d'images érotiques qui couraient dans son esprit.

« _Page 1 : Ichigo KSK001 Précautions d'utilisation.__  
><em>_Page 2 : Ichigo KSK001 A __l'attention de l'utilisateur avant première utilisation.__  
><em>_Page 8 : Ichigo KSK001 Description physique__  
><em>_Page 15 : Ichigo KSK001 Description morale_ »

Grimmjow fit défiler les pages pour stopper sur la quinzième, ses yeux parcourant l'écran avec avidité, cherchant clairement une chose précise qu'il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à trouver :

« _4.3. Comportement amoureux.__  
><em>_Le Ichigo KSK001 est naturellement prédisposé à l'amour. Très ouvert mais parfois timide co__n__cernant ses sentiments, il est cependant tout à fait capabl__e de les exprimer au moment opportun. Ne soyez donc pas surpris s'il vous livre ses sentiments sur un plateau au moment où vous ne vous y attendez pas ! C'est que pour lui, le moment est idéal.__  
><em>_Cependant, quelques précautions sont à prendre en matière de c__omportement amoureux avec ce modèle :_

_-Ichigo KSK001 est un romantique, il apprécie qu'on lui porte de l'intérêt et de l'affection, ainsi si vous voulez conserver votre relation amoureuse avec ce modèle, il vous faudra être attentif à ses besoins d'affecti__on;__  
><em>_-Ichigo KSK001 est jaloux, il peut devenir très colérique s'il apprend/découvre/entend/voit que __son maître a flirté/été proche/embrassé/eut des rapports sexuels avec un/une autre que lui;__  
><em>_-Ichigo KSK001 peut tomber éperdument amoureux et subir les cons__équences de cet amour : jalousie, suspicion, besoin d'être avec l'être aimé, besoin d'appeler l'être aimé, besoin d'être ra__s__suré ect.__  
><em>_**ATTENTION : s'il s'avère que le Ichigo KSK001 tombe éperdument amoureux, ne jamais pr**__**o**__**voquer sa jalousie extrême. Ne jamai**__**s tromper son amour avec une tierce personne. Ne jamais blesser ses sentiments. Dans de tels cas nous vous demandons de bien vouloir contacter la s**__**o**__**ciété vous ayant vendu le modèle qui viendra le récupérer. Si une telle précaution n'est pas prise, le Ichig**__**o KSK001 mourra de désespoir et de tristesse et aucun moyen en votre possession ne pourra le ramener à la vie.**_ »

Grimmjow referma dans un geste violent son ordinateur se levant dans un accès de fureur. Son poing s'écrasa contre le mur, enfonçant la surface dure et craquelant la peinture sur plusieurs centimètres. Puis, il ramena son poing à sa bouche, l'écrasant contre ses lèvres avec une telle force qu'il s'en fit craquer la mâchoire. Ce manuel… si seulement il l'avait lu avant ! Il aurait su !

_Bordel de merde…, souffla-t-il contre son poing, écrasant ses dents contre sa peau, cette douleur lancinante dans son cœur éradiquant celle de sa main, d'où quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent pour tomber au sol dans un silence assourdissant.

Ce silence bourdonnait à ses oreilles, infernal, il le rendait fou, sans cesse depuis qu'il était parti. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se faire du mal, se frapper, se molester, s'arracher le cœur de la poitrine s'il avait pu mais… cela n'aurait pas fait revenir Ichigo pour autant. Et malgré sa douleur, malgré son désir de vivre une douleur sans nom pour se punir, Grimmjow ne pouvait penser qu'à lui. Devant ses yeux, le triste visage pâle, sans vie, cette bouche inanimée, ces yeux clos et ce corps mou ne faisaient que lui rappeler quel monstre il était.

Le silence qui l'entourait et l'étouffait était insupportable, tant insupportable qu'il se mettait à imaginer des bruits factices. Il pouvait presque entendre les plongeons et les cris de joie d'Ichigo, dehors dans sa piscine. Il s'imaginait les bruits de pas sur le carrelage de sa cuisine, la porte du réfrigérateur, celles des placards de la cuisine, une douce voix l'appeler pour le rejoindre.

Et il sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre sa cuisine vide. Tel un fantôme revenant le hanter, il pouvait s'imaginer le corps à demi-nu devant le bar, tenant sa tasse de thé entre ses mains et l'observant avec un sourire espiègle. Il pouvait encore voir son corps trempé, compter le nombre de gouttes d'eau perlant sur son torse, dans son cou, autour de son nombril. Il pouvait presque les entendre glisser sur la peau de pêche, sentir le chlore émaner de ses cheveux...

__Viens te baigner avec moi, hein ? _Disait-il avec ce regard amusé et ce ton provocateur.

Grimmjow laissa son dos reposer contre le mur de la pièce, écartant ses bras et fermant alors ses yeux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'enlacer. Ichigo se serait blotti contre lui, ses doux cheveux caressant son menton et son souffle chaud caressant agréablement son bras. Et ils seraient restés ainsi un très long moment, plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures peut-être. Jusqu'à ce que l'orangé décide de sortir de ce mutisme apaisant et qu'il ne redresse son visage, amenant leurs yeux à se rencontrer pour ne plus se lâcher. Il pouvait sentir l'étau de ce regard sur lui, imaginer la sensation qu'il lui procurerait. Et il lui aurait dit :

__Séduis-moi, Grimmjow. Séduis-moi et je serai à toi. Totalement._

Et il aurait posé ses lèvres délicates, vierges, sur les siennes. Il aurait glissé une main derrière son cou, caressant ses cheveux avec douceur et il l'aurait embrassé tendrement. Il voulait sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes à nouveau, goûter à cette bouche souriante et cueillir ce sourire émerveillé et séducteur sur la sienne. Mais quelque chose le sortit tout à coup de ses songes, comme une décharge électrique désagréable qui nous retourne et nous laisse tremblant.

Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux, son souffle accéléré quelque peu, se rendant alors compte que son imaginaire se développait de plus en plus et que cela ne devait pas être très bon pour sa santé mentale. Il se reprit, se redressant pour ouvrir un tiroir de la cuisine et en sortir un tube de somnifère. Il plaça un comprimé dans un verre d'eau et en but le contenu aussi vite qu'il put, retournant dans sa chambre dans de grands pas, comme s'il voulait échapper à ce qui venait de se produire.

Il se coucha dans son lit, fermant les yeux sans pour autant parvenir à empêcher son esprit de divaguer. Quoiqu'il puisse faire, qu'il soit éveillé ou à moitié endormi, il ne pensait qu'à lui….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le lendemain - <strong>_

Grimmjow avançait d'un pas conquérant dans les couloirs de sa société, son regard assassin planté sur son visage dissuadant tout passant de l'arrêter pour le saluer ou encore lui faire part de leur travail. Le bleuté avait une mine affreuse. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas dormi, le somnifère qu'il avait pris avait fait formidablement effet, l'emportant dans les limbes d'un sommeil agité et quelque peu inquiétant. Il avait cauchemardé toute la nuit, ne se reposant pour ainsi dire, pas du tout.

Lors de son réveil, il s'était retrouvé à l'autre bout du lit, ses pieds enfoncés dans son oreiller et sa tête au pied du lit, bringuebalant dans le vide. Et il s'était senti si mal qu'il s'était demandé s'il ne valait pas mieux voir un médecin. Mais il n'était pas une petite nature après tout, et rassembla toute son énergie pour se mettre en route et rejoindre le siège de son entreprise, une idée en tête.

Il avait envie de voir Ichigo. Plus que tout. Il avait envie de parler avec Szayel, d'entendre les mots du scientifique sur la condition du jeune rouquin, il voulait en avoir le cœur net : n'y avait-il vraiment plus rien à faire pour lui ? Il ne pouvait y croire. Jaggerjack avait encore un semblant d'espoir.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'antre de ses scientifiques, les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Profondément occupés par la lecture de quelques données complexes sur leurs écrans d'ordinateur, Szayel et Mayuri tournèrent leurs visages surpris en direction du visiteur qui se dirigea droit sur eux. Szayel se redressa, observant d'un œil inquiet l'allure de son patron. Il avait l'air sombre, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, et il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Dès le retour de Kisuke avec Ichigo KSK001, il s'était douté de la venue de Jaggerjack. Et il avait rigoureusement préparé son discours, ayant demandé au préalable à Mayuri de ne pas intervenir.

Grimmjow ne les salua pas, stoppant ses pas à un mètre seulement de l'homme aux cheveux roses, laissant un instant ses yeux naviguer sur les écrans multiples à côté de lui.

_Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il sans plus de cérémonie, d'une voix au timbre si grave que Szayel crut qu'il lui annonçait sa mort prochaine.

_Grimmjow…

_Dis-moi où il est ! Réitéra le turquoise, crachant son ordre en contractant son visage lui donnant un air effrayant.

Szayel poussa un soupir et secoua la tête tout en baissant les yeux. Il avait certes préparé ce qu'il dirait à Grimmjow mais c'était un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Étant donné l'état du PDG, il était presque certain que si on ne lui annonçait pas une bonne nouvelle, il se retrouverait rapidement avec le nez et quelques côtes cassés. C'était le privilège de bien connaître Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_Nous l'avons placé en observation, mais, Grimmjow…

_J'veux l'voir. Dis-moi où il est !

_Avant que tu ne le vois, je dois te dire certaines choses, reprit le rose alors que Jaggerjack commençait à faire les cent pas, telle une panthère en cage n'ayant qu'une envie : sortir pour sauter sur sa proie.

Il ignorait si le bleu l'écoutait, bien trop occupé à laisser aller ses yeux partout où il pouvait, étudiant le sas avec attention, dans lequel il n'aperçut pas Ichigo, puis détaillant les pièces alentours dont les portes étaient restées ouvertes, espérant y percevoir une touffe de cheveux oranges.

_Tu le sais que son cœur a cessé de battre, nous avons tenté de le faire repartir et on pourrait le faire si seulement… si seulement il n'avait pas perdu le goût de vivre.

Grimmjow s'immobilisa, son corps tout entier se figeant en entendant les mots qui furent pour lui bien plus durs que le plus violent des coups de poing en pleine figure. Il baissa les yeux, soupirant de désolation et écouta ce que le rose ajouta :

_S'il ne retrouve pas le goût de vivre, son cœur restera mort. On n'y peut rien, c'est ainsi qu'il a été créée. Je pensais que tu aurais lu le manuel, que tu savais tout ça… Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si…

_Mais c'est arrivé. C'est arrivé alors dis-moi c'que j'dois faire !

_Rien il n'y a rien à faire Grimmjow. Nous pouvons sûrement le réinitialiser, sa mémoire et tout ce qui a eu lieu sera effacé et nous pourrons faire repartir son cœur, mais tant que sa volonté restera attachée à cette douleur, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Après tout, il est devenu seul maître de lui-même.

Jaggerjack passa une main sur son visage quelque peu marqué, laissant ses doigts masser ses paupières encore lourdes et douloureuses. Il ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait pas d'un nouvel Ichigo tout neuf, il voulait retrouver celui qu'il avait connu, celui avec qui il avait échangé et partagé ces moments. Il voulait qu'il se souvienne, des bons souvenirs, comme des mauvais afin de pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases avec lui. Plus que tout, il voulait qu'il lui pardonne, c'était surtout cela qu'il recherchait, à ce que le jeune homme puisse lui pardonner et ainsi lui prouver qu'il comptait pour lui. Tout autant que le rouquin comptait pour lui.

_Nan, nan, murmura-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, j'veux pas d'ça. J'veux qu'il revienne comme avant, qu'il se souvienne. De tout.

_C'est impossible.

_Dis-moi c'que j'peux faire nom de Dieu ! J'ferais tout c'que tu veux, tout ! Mais si seulement, si seulement…

_Il y a peut-être quelque chose.

Les yeux turquoise se retournèrent immédiatement sur lui, le dévorant d'un intérêt tout particulier que Szayel n'avait jamais vu chez cet homme. Jaggerjack se rapprocha de lui, afin de n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres et expia :

_Dis-moi.

_Il y a certainement quelque chose que nous pourrions faire, mais… après tout, pourquoi le ferais-je, Grimmjow ? Ichigo n'était qu'un prototype, un essai. Tu n'es pas du genre à vouloir que nous passions autant de temps et d'argent sur un vulgaire prototype.

_Parle pas d'lui comme ça, cracha Grimmjow en serrant ses poings, ses nerfs de plus en plus irrités.

_Nous avons tant d'autres projets à mener à bien, d'autres projets qui étaient ta priorité auparavant, mais qui maintenant sont devenus de plus en plus… disons qu'ils ont pris du retard. Nous n'avons pas assez de main d'œuvre ici et tu le sais. D'autant plus que nous manquons toujours de fond et de…

Grimmjow attrapa soudain le scientifique par les épaules violemment, le faisant taire. Mayuri, à la vue de son attitude, se leva de son siège, prêt à intervenir si les choses tournaient mal, mais d'un geste de la main, Szayel lui ordonna de rester tranquille. Il ne fallait pas sortir de Saint-Cyr, ni bien connaitre Grimmjow pour savoir qu'il était prêt à sortir de ses gonds. L'homme était à bout, en colère et passablement irrité par la perte d'Ichigo. Un seul mot de travers et leur laboratoire ne serait plus qu'un champ de bataille sous la démonstration de colère du PDG.

_Tout l'argent qu'tu veux, tout l'personnel qu'tu veux ! J'm'en fous ! Ruine-moi, prends ma putain d'place mais… mais…

Les yeux de Grimmjow se fermèrent soudain et sa poigne autour des épaules de Szayel se fit plus forte :

_Rends-le moi.

Le murmure soufflé du bout des lèvres fit frissonner Szayel. Jamais il n'avait vu un homme si désespéré, si avide de retrouver quelqu'un, et de tout donner pour y parvenir. Pendant un moment, le scientifique se sentit mal pour son patron et également ami, pour qui il avait toujours eu du respect mais qu'il aimait à manipuler pour le bien de ses recherches.  
>Mais l'heure n'était pas aux bons sentiments ni à la sympathie, le rose le savait. Il replaça rapidement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et comprit alors que s'il voulait quelque chose, c'était le bon moment pour le proposer.<p>

Grimmjow lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait, non ?

_Très bien. Je vais te dire quoi faire, énonça-t-il en hochant la tête. Mais avant ça, mets-le par écrit. Mets par écrit tout ce que tu as dit. Je veux cent cinquante millions de yens de budget par projet, en plus. Je veux pouvoir embaucher quinze personnes supplémentaires, et étudier les dossiers des postulants moi-même. Je veux un second laboratoire à l'entresol et aussi que tu me donnes déjà ton aval pour mes trois prochains projets.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce, Mayuri retint sa respiration lorsque son patron retira ses mains des épaules de Szayel et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. C'était impossible qu'il accepte ! Une telle demande, si culottée, si incroyable ! Jamais Jaggerjack n'accepterait ! Il allait plutôt lui donner un violent coup, le rouer de coups de pieds et ensuite le virer. Ou alors carrément le tuer ! Mayuri en était certain.

Mais ils ignoraient tous deux dans quel état se trouvait le turquoise depuis la veille, ils ignoraient tout de son ressentit et de sa détresse. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point il se sentait coupable, pour la première fois de sa vie. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il regrettait. Ils ne savaient pas...

_Donne-moi une feuille.

La mâchoire de Kurotsuchi tomba presque au sol lorsqu'il entendit les mots de Jaggerjack. Szayel se précipita à son bureau et en sortit une feuille ainsi qu'un sous-main et un stylo. Il présenta le tout au PDG qui commença à gribouiller quelques lignes rapidement pendant quelques temps puis apposa sa signature en bas de page. Grimmjow savait ce qu'il faisait, sa main ne tremblait pas, son visage était décidé. Même si on lui avait demandé de signer son arrêt de mort, il l'aurait fait. Sans aucune hésitation. Si seulement il avait la chance de le revoir vivant, une dernière fois...

_Donne ça à ma secrétaire, qu'elle le fasse passer au budget. Je me charge du conseil d'administration. Je les convaincrai.

_Je n'en doute pas, je n'en doute pas, répondit Szayel en reprenant le petit sésame en mains avant de le donner à Mayuri qui s'empressa de lire les quelques lignes manuscrites.

_Dis-moi… Maintenant.

Szayel hocha la tête et désigna du menton une porte au bout du couloir, fermée.

_Il est dans cette chambre, nous le surveillons rigoureusement. Si tu veux le ramener à la vie, il faudra que tu puisses le convaincre toi-même. Donne-lui une raison, plusieurs raisons de vivre et son cœur sera convaincu. Il peut t'entendre, même si son organe vital ne fonctionne plus, nous le maintenons en vie artificielle. Sa conscience de machine fonctionne, nous seuls pouvons la contrôler, de ce fait, il peut t'entendre et enregistrer ce que tu dis. Si tu parviens à le toucher et à ranimer son envie de vivre en tant qu'humain, alors son cœur battra à nouveau.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et plissa ses yeux. Alors c'était donc sa seule solution pour le ramener à lui ? Tout ne dépendait que de lui ? C'était après tout, logique, puisque c'était de sa faute si Ichigo était « mort ». Mais de là à penser qu'il devait le convaincre de revenir à ses côtés, il y avait un gouffre.

_Alors, c'est…

_Il n'y a plus que toi pour changer les choses, Grimmjow. La science est bien inutile dans ce cas.

Jaggerjack hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment ramener le jeune homme parmi les vivants, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et pensa que s'il devait le faire, alors il le ferait. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour le ramener à lui.

_Suis-moi.

Szayel se dirigea en direction du fond du couloir, et Grimmjow lui emboita le pas. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent alors dans la pièce que le rose avait désignée plus tôt comme étant la salle dans laquelle se trouvait Ichigo. Le cœur de Jaggerjack se serra douloureusement à la vision qui s'offrit à ses yeux.

Le corps sans vie du rouquin reposait sur un lit d'hôpital, ses jambes tendues, ses bras le long de son corps, ses yeux fermés. Sa peau était maintenant encore plus pâle que la veille et ses lèvres n'étaient plus roses, mais d'un blanc étrangement livide.

Les yeux du PDG se posèrent sur le visage fermé avec tendresse et Grimmjow avança jusqu'au lit sans y être invité cependant, s'arrêtant seulement après avoir touché de ses mains le matelas fin. Il surplombait Ichigo, tout du moins ce qu'il restait de lui, et le voir ainsi rendait le tout encore plus douloureux. Il s'assit lentement sur la chaise toute proche, placée près du lit à cet effet et prit la main glacée dans la sienne. Il la serra et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur en la sentant si molle et sans vie.

_Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, fermant ses yeux, les plissant sous la douleur.

Szayel était resté sur le pas de la porte, observant la scène avec curiosité. Il fronça les sourcils à l'entente de la phrase de Grimmjow et ne sut déterminer si celle-ci lui était adressée ou bien à Ichigo.

_Pardonne-moi, reprit la voix mal assurée, j'suis qu'un salaud. Un salaud.

Le scientifique aux cheveux roses comprit alors qu'il devait le laisser seul, il en avait manifestement besoin. Il rebroussa chemin, fermant la porte derrière lui et retrouva son collègue et ami Mayuri aux commandes devant les écrans du laboratoire. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard :

_Affiche la caméra de la chambre.

Kurotsuchi s'exécuta et sur l'un des écrans s'afficha alors la chambre d'Ichigo vue de haut, le corps de Grimmjow penché au-dessus du lit, la main de la jeune créature sur sa bouche. Il sembla y laisser un baiser puis la déposa contre son front.

_J'veux que tu reviennes, reprit-il tout bas, son murmure à peine audible par les scientifiques qui augmentèrent le son de l'appareil.

Szayel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Il y avait peu de chance que Grimmjow réussisse à ranimer la conscience humaine d'Ichigo et son désir de vivre, mais c'était hélas la seule solution qu'ils aient à présent pour le faire revenir. Lui-même ignorait comment Jaggerjack allait y parvenir, surtout qu'il savait qu'Ichigo ne lui avait pas pardonné.

_Me laisse pas seul, ma vie est pourrie sans toi, entendirent-ils la voix reprendre. J'sais que j'le mérite pas… J'te mérite sûrement pas. J'sais pas si j'peux changer, mais… j'ai envie d'changer.

Mayuri échangea un regard surpris avec son collègue, tous deux plantés devant la scène comme s'ils se trouvaient au cinéma devant un film particulièrement émouvant.

_Et y'a qu'toi qui peux m'aider. J'te promets tout c'que tu veux, tout, reprit Grimmjow en laissant son front rencontrer le ventre de la créature inanimée. J'promets de t'attendre, de plus t'laisser seul, de plus bosser même si t'veux. J'abandonne tout. J'veux juste… que tu reviennes.

Szayel détourna ses yeux de la scène, refusant d'admettre que cette situation était bien plus que cruelle, surtout qu'il se rendait compte que Grimmjow avait plus que de simples sentiments tendres à l'égard d'Ichigo. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait réussi. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'en était plus très heureux à présent.

_J'ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas de faire pour que tu m'pardonnes. J'veux juste voir tes yeux à nouveau… entendre ton rire, qu'tu sois avec moi. J'sais qu'c'est ridicule, que… tout l'monde dira qu't'es qu'une machine mais pour moi… tu… t'es pas une machine. T'es dans ma vie depuis trois jours, trois putain d'jours, chuchota-t-il avec un rire moqueur comme si ses propres paroles paraissaient dérisoires, mais t'fais partie d'ma vie maintenant.

Grimmjow se redressa sur sa chaise, son visage se relevant pour se rapprocher de celui du jeune homme qu'il sembla observer avec intérêt.

_J'sais que j't'ai fait du mal. J'le sais. Mais c'est la dernière chose que j'voulais. J'ai juste joué au con, croyant que tu serais assez stupide pour pas remarquer que… j'ai eu tort. Tort de faire ça et j'sais pas si j'arriverai à m'pardonner moi-même. J'suis irrécupérable mais j'sais que quand t'étais avec moi, j'avais plus envie d'faire c'genre de conneries. J'ai envie d'changer, j'en ai b'soin. Tch… J'suis plus tout jeune, j'ai b'soin d'avoir une vie rangée, j'suis fatiguée de toutes ces conneries. J'ai b'soin de toi. J'y arriverai pas tout seul…

Mayuri leva ses yeux pour observer son collègue. Ce dernier s'était détourné de l'écran pour ne pas avoir à subir en plus de la confession de Grimmjow, son visage désœuvré et son regard douloureux. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le bleuté se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres sans vie d'Ichigo et Kurotsuchi lança :

_Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine, Szayel ? Est-ce que ça en valait la peine de faire tout ça ?

_Ichigo n'était pas censé mourir, lui répondit le rose d'une voix sans ton. J'aurais obtenu ce que je voulais de toute façon.

_Mais sa mort nous a été bénéfique, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je ne suis pas ce genre de monstre.

_Il n'était pas censé mourir certes, mais…

_Mais quoi ? Tu sous-entends que c'est moi qui ai déclenché tout ça pour que Grimmjow soit désespéré et qu'il me donne tout ce que je voulais ? Cracha le rose en se retournant violemment vers lui, ses yeux lançant des couteaux.

_Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Protesta l'autre en levant son index devant son visage. Je dis juste que c'est le genre de scénario que tu aimes inventer pour amener Grimmjow à faire ce que tu veux.

_Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure, reprit Szayel en secouant la tête, je ne voulais pas ça. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement et maintenant…

L'un des écrans devant Mayuri se mit à afficher très rapidement tout un tas de données, et le scientifique se pencha en avant, les yeux braqués sur les informations, ses yeux bougeant très vite au fur et à mesure qu'elles défilaient.

_Reprise de l'activité cérébrale ! S'exclama-t-il soudain en prenant la souris en main et en pianotant d'une autre sur le clavier. Hyperventilation ! Afflux de sang vers le cœur !

_Nom de… !

Szayel se précipita à ses côtés, plantant son regard sur les informations qui défilaient sans que son cerveau ne puisse avoir le temps de les enregistrer. Ichigo était en train de revenir à la vie !

_Il hyperventile de plus en plus ! Les poumons sont surchargés ! Commenta Mayuri, affolé. Il faut…

Mais Szayel avait déjà pris la fuite, se précipitant en direction de la chambre d'Ichigo. Il y pénétra sans cérémonie, faisant sursauter Grimmjow toujours plongé dans ses confessions et s'activa près du chevet de la créature.

_Qu'est-ce que… ? S'enquit Grimmjow, alarmé.

Il se redressa, observant éberlué Szayel s'emparer d'un masque à oxygène pour le placer sur le visage d'Ichigo. Deux autres employés se ruèrent dans la pièce, s'activant tout aussi vite autour du corps du roux, l'auscultant, mettant en place des machines de contrôles de ses signes vitaux.

_Tachycardie ! S'exclama l'un d'eux.

_Il faut lui faire une injection ! S'exclama à son tour Szayel, fouillant dans les placards de la pièce pour en sortit une seringue de taille conséquente et un petit flacon.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Rugit alors Jaggerjack, effaré par l'activité soudaine autour d'Ichigo.

_Il faut que tu sortes, Grimmjow ! Lui répondit Szayel en dosant la seringue en plongeant l'aiguille dans le flacon. Vite ! Laisse-nous bosser !

_Mais…

_Venez !

Mayuri apparut soudain derrière lui et agrippa son bras fermement, le faisant sortir de la pièce sans que le PDG ne puisse demander son reste. Le scientifique referma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers le turquoise, affolé, tournant sa tête dans tous les sens avec des yeux écarquillés ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se dérouler :

_Ichigo est revenu.

_Qu… quoi ? demanda-t-il, estomaqué. Co… comment ?

Il porta une main à son front, ne pouvant réprimer l'émotion qui le saisissait. Son cœur fit un saut périlleux à l'annonce de la nouvelle et sa tête se mit à tourner. Il était soudain saisit d'une immense joie mais aussi d'une grande inquiétude.

_On l'ignore. Son cerveau est tout simplement reparti, ramenant un souffle de vie. Son sang a afflué vers son cœur, le faisant repartir.

_Mais… mais c'est…

_Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

La mâchoire de Grimmjow se décrocha sous le choc de la nouvelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Szayel lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, sauf s'il parvenait à résigner la volonté d'Ichigo. Mais il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il y était parvenu. Lui ! Ses mots avaient donc été judicieux ?

_Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? S'enquit-il, tentant de reprendre son souffle normalement, s'appuyant de sa main contre le mur proche.

_Il va falloir attendre, ça risque d'être long. Son cœur va certainement en conserver des séquelles, il n'a pas battu depuis hier. Sans parler de son cerveau qui n'a pas été irrigué pendant un certain temps. Mais ils feront de leur mieux.

_Bordel…, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, ses yeux exorbités par la nouvelle commençant à le picoter sévèrement.

Son cœur battait la chamade également. Si… si Ichigo revenait à la vie, s'il revenait à ses côtés… cette pensée fit accélérer son organe vital un peu plus rapidement. Il ne pouvait y croire, que de simples mots, que _ses_ simples mots aient pu… le convaincre !

_Venez, asseyez-vous ici en attendant, lui proposa Mayuri, le conduisant un peu plus loin dans le couloir, vers une rangée de chaises vides. Szayel vous en dira plus lorsqu'il sortira.

C'était comme se retrouver à l'hôpital. C'était comme attendre patiemment qu'un proche, entre la vie et la mort, soit sauvé. Sauf que Grimmjow n'avait jamais vécu cette situation, il n'avait pas de proche, il n'avait jamais eu peur pour la vie de quelqu'un d'autre excepté la sienne. Et l'attente était insoutenable. Il n'avait pas pu rester assis, son corps ne cessant de bouger nerveusement, sa tête ne cessant d'imaginer mille et une issues à cette journée. Il faisait les cent pas au fond du couloir, depuis plus d'une heure lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et que la tête de l'un des employés apparut.

Le bleuté se précipita à sa rencontre, Mayuri sur ses talons.

_Comment va-t-il ? Je peux le voir ? Où est… ?

_Vous pouvez entrer, le coupa-t-il avec un sourire réconfortant. Il n'est pas encore réveillé, mais vous pouvez le voir.

Il se détourna du passage, laissant le regard de Jaggerjack s'aventurer dans la pièce. Il y pénétra alors, son regard se posant immédiatement sur la silhouette immobile d'Ichigo sur le lit. Autour de lui, de multiples machines avaient été installées, reliées à lui aux endroits les plus insolites, le masque à oxygène était toujours sur son visage et un bip sonore s'élevait d'une des machines toute proche de lui. Son rythme cardiaque, donné par ces bips répétitifs, était lent et calme, tout à fait normal, et cette constatation relaxa un peu Grimmjow.

Il avança jusqu'au lit du roux, au-dessus duquel un Szayel concentré et silencieux était penché. Il vérifiait que les branchements étaient tous parfaits, ne souhaitant pas perdre une seule donnée sur l'état physique d'Ichigo.

_Il va bien, dit-il alors en apercevant Grimmjow s'approcher du lit. Fonctions vitales normales, il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelque temps. Nous devons le laisser se reposer à présent.

Le rose s'écarta et rebroussa chemin, ordonnant à ses deux employés de déguerpir, qu'il suivit en dehors de la pièce laissant Grimmjow seul avec le patient.

Le bleuté prit place à nouveau dans la chaise au chevet de l'orangé et soupira, prenant une nouvelle fois dans sa main, celle du jeune homme endormi. Il déposa sa joue contre la cuisse dissimulée sous un drap blanc et tenta de se calmer, pour la première fois depuis la veille. Le silence qui envahit alors son espace vital le détendit. Ce n'était pas le même silence que celui qui intoxiquait son appartement, non, celui-ci était différent. Tout était différent lorsqu'Ichigo était avec lui. Il se sentait plus apaisé, plus confiant et certainement plus heureux.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant la brochette d'émotions décrites envahir son corps et ramener un tant soit peu de bien-être en lui. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire : tenir ses promesses. Il n'avait pas l'intention de les oublier, certainement pas. Il n'avait pas dit ces mots pour seulement ramener Ichigo, il les avait également dits car ils pensaient et croyaient en chacun d'eux. Lorsqu'il serait de retour chez lui, si le jeune homme le souhaitait, il quitterait son poste de PDG. Il rangerait son âme de séducteur à deux sous et apprendrait à vivre en couple. Il était prêt. Prêt pour cette relation amoureuse qu'il avait attendue toute sa vie. Il ne voulait plus le perdre à présent. Et il ferait tout pour…

_Je t'aime.

Grimmjow rouvrit les yeux soudain. Pourquoi ces mots, si simples, semblaient-ils si douloureux à dire ? Trois simples mots, quelques lettres et pourtant, les expulser hors de sa bouche, hors de son cœur, avaient été un effort incroyable. Et pourtant, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, alors qu'il n'y avait jamais réellement pensé, il les avait dit. Là, tout haut. Lui aussi devait être malade…

Il sursauta soudainement, alors qu'un étrange courant d'air venait d'effleurer ses cheveux. Il se figea, le sang se ruant à ses tympans, comme s'il attendait que cet air si mystérieux ne s'introduise une fois de plus dans sa chevelure. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il sentit alors une main douce et chaude s'égarer dans ses mèches soyeuses, caresser et masser son crâne, comme on le ferait avec un animal. Grimmjow se serait mis à ronronner sous la douceur de la caresse, s'il n'avait pas redressé brusquement le visage, tombant alors sur deux minces pupilles brillantes qui l'observaient.

_Tu es réveillé, souffla-t-il, à moitié entre la joie et l'inquiétude.

Le patient cligna des yeux en guise de réponse, son visage ayant repris des couleurs. Grimmjow se sentit impuissant face à cette créature ressuscitée, revenue de si loin rien que pour lui. Car oui, il aimait à penser qu'il était celui qui avait causé non seulement sa mort, mais aussi son retour.

Grimmjow s'empressa de serrer la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, captant le regard humide et quelque peu nuageux du patient :

_Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes..., murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, son regard si sincère et touchant qu'il aurait pu convaincre n'importe qui.

Ichigo ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et d'entrouvrir sa bouche sous le masque à oxygène, sa voix coupée dan sa gorge.

_Dis-moi que je suis un connard, un salaud, un enfoiré, tout c'que tu veux ! Je le sais maintenant.

Le rouquin étira un sourire léger et cette fois-ci lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ses mots s'échappèrent de sa gorge, comme étouffés par le masque qu'il portait. Ces mots résonnèrent dans la pièce et firent battre le sang aux tympans du businessman :

_Je te déteste, énonça-t-il, je te déteste tellement... pour ce que tu as fait.

Les yeux de Jaggerjack s'écarquillèrent, stoppant son cœur telle une machine qui n'aurait plus d'électricité pour fonctionner. Figé, il ne sut quoi dire, ni comment réagir à cette soudaine démonstration qui brisait son cœur.

Oh merde !

C'était le cas de le dire. Grimmjow se sentait tel un excrément laissé dans un caniveau sale et sombre sur lequel on aurait marché du pied gauche pour ensuite finir sa vie dans les égouts. Il se sentait telle une immondice qu'on balayait d'un vulgaire coup de balais. Alors c'était cela qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on se confessait, lorsqu'on avouait ses sentiments et qu'en retour on se prenait une gigantesque baffe dans la figure ?

Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir raillé, d'avoir humilié toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient jetées à ses pieds en lui jurant leur amour. S'il avait su plus tôt... il les aurait éconduit avec plus de tact. Car lorsque cela vous arrive enfin, vous n'avez qu'une envie : qu'on vous achève sur le champ !

Le bleuté porta sa main à son visage et tenta de se dissimuler derrière celle-ci, tombant de haut, son monde s'écroulant littéralement sous ses pieds. La première fois qu'il disait ces mots... Il avait vraiment dû être un parfait enfoiré pour mériter un tel traitement !

_Mais... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir... mon cœur se gonfler sous ces émotions. Quand j'entends ces mots... J'ai cru que je ne les entendrai jamais. Jamais.

Une main se posa délicatement sur sa cuisse et le sang de Grimmjow ne fit qu'un tour. Quoi ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Se demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, osant ouvrir un œil pour observer le visage du jeune homme tourné vers lui.

_Ce n'est pas un hasard si je me réveille maintenant, reprit-il de cette voix toujours étouffée. Tes mots d'amour m'ont réveillé... Et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te détester encore, mais je n'y arrive même pas.

_...

Oh merde ! Encore une fois.

Était-il heureux ou bien complètement ridicule ? Il se sentait certes mieux mais une pointe d'agacement flottait toujours en lui, comme une désagréable impression. Que cherchait à lui dire Ichigo ? Qu'il lui pardonnait en fin de compte ? Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

_Et t'étais pas censé être dans le coma, toi ? Souffla-t-il croisant ses bras sur son torse, se détournant légèrement du malade.

_Mph…, souffla ichigo dans un petit rire fatigué, je te l'ai dit : tes mots d'amour m'ont réveillé.

_Quels mots d'amour ? Répliqua-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

_Grimm…

Ichigo leva sa main avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour la déposer sur le bras de l'homme à ses côtés. Jaggerjack frissonna et retourna directement ses pupilles sur le visage encore un peu pâle. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, long et profond et Grimmjow sentit son cœur se gonfler. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas sortit ces trois mots par hasard.

_Il faut toujours que tu me prennes de cours, hein Grimm ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Quand tu es le premier homme à me voir nu, quand tu voles mon premier baiser, quand tu es le premier à me faire tant de mal... le premier à me dire « je t'aime ». Tu me prends de cours à chaque fois.

_J'vois vraiment pas de quoi t'veux parler, cracha le turquoise en haussant ses épaules bien haut.

Bordel, c'était vraiment pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche ! Pensa-t-il, regrettant déjà d'avoir avoué ses sentiments. Si c'était pour qu'il se moque de lui…

_Mais ça me va comme ça, reprit l'orangé, ça me va si c'est toi.

Grimmjow inspira profondément, il ne s'était pas attendu à que cela se déroule ainsi. Il avait imaginé son réveil bien entendue, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était que le jeune homme l'insulterait, tenterait de lui faire du mal avec ses mots, et pourtant… Il avait bien essayé en lui avouant une certaine haine, qu'il ne parvenait en réalité même pas à ressentir. Au lieu de ça, il lui avouait qu'il était dans son cœur.

_Je… j'voulais pas faire ça, dit-il soudain en rompant le silence. Je n'avais pas…

_Chuuut, tais-toi, lui ordonna alors Ichigo en dodelinant doucement la tête. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne veux même jamais entendre parler de cette histoire à nouveau. Je veux juste… que tu guérisses mon cœur encore un peu.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il le pardonnait ? Ça en avait tout l'air en tout cas, il voulait s'en convaincre. Grimmjow passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et déposa sa main sur celle d'Ichigo, la serrant doucement. Il hocha la tête et laissa un silence s'installer. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire à présent, à part exprimer le souhait qu'il se rétablisse le plus vite et qu'il rentre avec lui, chez lui enfin.

_Grimm…

Ichigo tenta de se redresser sur son lit, puis abandonna l'idée lorsque ses bras se dérobèrent sous lui. Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'homme à ses côtés, bataillant avec les millions de pensées qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit en lui donnant une effroyable migraine. Seulement, l'une d'elle revenait sans cesse, et s'il ne l'exprimait pas maintenant, il savait que ce moment ne serait pas totalement magique.

_Grimm, je…

_Oups excusez-moi !

Szayel pénétra dans la pièce à ce moment, hésitant un instant avant de pousser la porte complètement et de s'avancer en direction du lit. Les deux amants dénouèrent leurs mains et Ichigo soupira de déception.

_Je viens juste voir comment va mon patient préféré, continua le rose en consultant les moniteurs autour du lit du roux.

Grimmjow se redressa, quittant son poste près du lit pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce, bras croisés et visage inquiet. Il attendait le verdict de Szayel pour lui demander quand Ichigo pourrait rentrer.

_Comment te sens-tu, Ichigo ?

_Fatigué et… un peu dans les vapes.

_C'est tout à fait normal, tu es encore faible. Il va falloir que tu récupères. Tu vas devoir rester en observation un moment ici, je tiens à garder un œil sur toi.

_Combien de temps ? Demanda Jaggerjack en s'immobilisant, se tournant vers eux.

_Un certain temps, je ne sais pas… quand il ira mieux, qu'il mangera normalement et qu'il pourra marcher nous verrons, répondit le scientifique. Mais je tiens aussi à ce que nous fassions quelques tests. Kisuke va reprendre certains calculs et améliorer les capacités d'Ichigo. Il ne faudrait pas que cela se reproduise.

_Oui, bien sûr…, murmura Grimmjow en baissant son visage.

Parfois, il oubliait que Ichigo n'était qu'une machine, enfin presque. Lui, ne le voyait plus que comme un être humain à part entière et ne pensait pas que le soigner pourrait être plus compliqué.

_En parlant de ça, je pense que Kisuke mérite une petite augmentation. Il a déjà commencé à reprendre les données sur ce qui est arrivé et…

_Il sera augmenté, le coupa Grimmjow en lui lançant un regard poignant. Mais il a intérêt à faire du bon travail.

_Il _fera_ du bon travail, crois-moi. Il m'a également soumis l'idée de faire opérer Ichigo afin de remplacer son cœur.

_Quoi ?

_Quoi ?

Grimmjow et Ichigo eurent la même réaction. Mais celle de Jaggerjack fut plus violente, il fronça ses sourcils durement et observa le scientifique comme s'il venait de sortir la plus grosse absurdité du monde. Opérer Ichigo ? Remplacer son cœur ?

_Bien sûr, pour ne rien vous cacher, ça ne sera pas facile, et pas sans risques non plus. Néanmoins, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, nous voudrions être certains que ça soit la meilleure solution.

_Alors, non, pas pour l'instant, merci, lâcha Grimmjow en clôturant la conversation.

Le rouquin tourna lentement son visage dans sa direction, observant le profil inquiet de son maître. Il s'en voulait de créer tous ses problèmes, d'être si fragile et de ne pouvoir être en bonne santé pour le rendre heureux. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était inquiéter cet homme et rendre son quotidien plus dur. Ce n'était pas ce pour quoi il avait été créé.

_Grimmjow a raison, énonça-t-il à travers son masque. Pas tout de suite. Peut-être… plus tard ?

Szayel soupira :

_C'est vous qui décidez évidemment. Mais attendre serait prendre un gros risque. Néanmoins, comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas encore en projet, pas tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé ce qui cloche chez Ichigo et tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé un cœur solide digne de ce nom.

Le rose sourit à son patient en reprenant son auscultation silencieuse. Ichigo se laissa faire docilement, laissant cet homme manipuler son corps sans broncher, ses yeux toujours plantés sur le bleuté qui avait repris ses pas en ronds dans la pièce.

Lui non plus ne voulait pas d'une opération, même si c'était pour son bien. Il ne voulait pas avoir encore à se retrouver coucher sur ce lit d'hôpital seul et faible, se demandant s'il allait vivre ou bien finir – comme tout jouet obsolète – à la poubelle. Dans l'immédiat, tout ce qui l'intéressait était aller mieux, reprendre des forces et il suivrait scrupuleusement les ordres de Szayel pour cela.

Son seul désir, était de revenir à ses côtés. Pour toujours.

* * *

><p>Une semaine passa, puis deux. Chaque matin, avant de rejoindre son bureau et son travail, Grimmjow prenait le chemin du laboratoire pour rendre visite à Ichigo. Ce dernier allait mieux de jour en jour. Il reprenait des forces et des couleurs, mangeant maintenant normalement et s'asseyant sur son lit pour bouquiner, regarder la télévision ou d'autres choses. Grimmjow tentait de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, même si à ses yeux ce n'était jamais assez. Il avait donc tout fait pour améliorer son quotidien et faire que le temps passe plus vite pour lui.<p>

Il lui avait acheté une télévision, deux consoles de jeux et une cinquante de jeux vidéos. Il avait également fait monter une bibliothèque – bien qu'assez petite – dans la chambre, avec une centaine ouvrages diversifiés. Il prenait également la peine d'acheter chaque jour le New York Times et l'amenait à Ichigo chaque matin lors de ses visites pour que le jeune homme puisse le lire. Lors de sa pause déjeuner, le bleuté se contentait de s'acheter un repas rapide, puis se rendait dans la chambre du patient, dégustant avec lui son repas, alors que le jeune homme lui faisait le résumé de sa lecture du jour.

Puis, le soir venu, Grimmjow quittait son bureau après une journée de travail et reprenait le chemin du laboratoire. Il avait fait installer un second lit dans la chambre du rouquin, et y avait fait déposer quelques affaires de rechanges par Nnoitra, passant ses nuits là-bas.

Au seizième jour de la convalescence d'Ichigo, Grimmjow était assis dans son bureau, le contenu de ses tiroirs placés dans des cartons éparpillés dans la pièce. Face à lui, se tenait son collaborateur de toujours : Stark, et l'homme déposa son cartable en cuir sur le bureau en acajou pour en sortir quelques effets personnels.

_Ma secrétaire reste en poste, j'lui ai promis qu'tu la vireras pas, j'peux compter sur toi ?

_Bien sûr. Je ne me séparerai pas de ton équipe, Grimmjow.

_J'tiens à être au courant de toutes les grandes décisions, même si c'est toi qui décide. Je fais partie du conseil d'administration, mais je n'aurais pas les mêmes pouvoirs qu'avant.

_Bien sûr.

Le silence reprit son droit un instant et Grimmjow se leva de son siège en cuir, passant une dernière fois sa main sur le beau bureau qu'il avait fait importer de France exprès pour cet endroit.

_Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Demanda Stark en haussant un sourcil inquiet.

_Oui. J'y ai pas mal réfléchi depuis quelques jours. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'abandonnais tout, hein ? Cette société est toujours à moi, j'en suis l'actionnaire majoritaire mais…

_Mais tu n'en seras plus le PDG.

Le turquoise hocha la tête en signe de confirmation. Oui, dès demain il ne serait plus le PDG d'Espada Technologies, mais c'était son choix. Tant de temps passé dans ce bureau, tant de temps à travailler pour son entreprise et il n'en avait rien récolté de bon, à part tout son argent. Maintenant, il voulait calmer le jeu. Il voulait abandonner sa passion, mettre de côté ce qu'il avait créée de ses propres mains pour se consacrer à une autre de ses créations. Ichigo serait son seul souci quotidien à présent.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit la chambre du roux quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci était allongé dans son lit, un bras derrière la tête et le visage tourné à l'opposé de la porte. Le jeune homme tourna sa tête dans sa direction en le voyant entrer et étira un sourire léger, que Grimmjow capta avec une certaine appréhension.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en laissant un baiser sur son front. T'as l'air…

_Je m'ennuie, Grimmjow.

L'homme soupira et avança jusqu'à lui, ses longs doigts fins se perdant dans les mèches orangées avec contentement. Il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire à cette sensation douce sur sa peau.

_Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai acheté toutes ces choses pour toi, répondit-il en désignant l'écran de télévision, les consoles de jeux et la bibliothèque. Tu veux autre chose ? Tout c'que tu voudras.

La jeune créature secoua la tête et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur son lit en tailleur. Depuis trois jours, il avait recommencé à marcher et pouvait se lever sans l'aide de personne. Ses examens sanguins étaient revenus à la normale et plus rien ne semblait clocher chez lui. Grimmjow en était soulagé.

_Grimmjow, je n'ai pas besoin d'être pourri gâté, lui dit-il comme un reproche. Je n'ai pas besoin de toutes ces choses, toutes ces… tous ces artifices. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie de toi.

Le turquoise étira un sourire à cette révélation et inspira profondément avant de faire quelques pas en direction du fond de la pièce. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Ichigo et voulait lui en faire une surprise, mais plus il approchait de lui révéler la vérité sur son départ de la direction de sa société, plus il se sentait nerveux.

Il commençait à connaître la petite tête rousse, et savait pertinemment que le jeune homme avait un caractère bien trempé, une façon de réagir bien à lui. Il pensait toujours aux autres avant son propre bonheur et il était certain que dans ce cas-là ça serait la même chose. Ichigo lui demanderait de ne pas faire ça…

_J'ai quelque chose à te dire, énonça alors soudain le bleuté en se tournant vers lui, ses mains dans ses poches. J'ai pris la décision tout seul, parce que j'étais sûr que tu serais pas d'accord, mas peu importe. Moi aussi je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie maintenant dans c'boulot. Quand tu vas rentrer à la maison, tu vas avoir besoin de compagnie, d'moi. J'veux être là et plus te laisser seul comme avant…

_Quelqu'un a lu le manuel d'instruction on dirait, commenta Ichigo en dissimulant un petit rire derrière sa main.

_Nan, c'est pas ça. J'ai tellement passé de temps à aller à droite et à gauche, jamais pris l'temps de vivre et j'me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi. J'sais pourquoi maintenant, c'est parce que j'avais personne avec qui partager tout ça. Maintenant c'est différent, je t'ai toi. Alors j'ai envie d'en profiter un peu.

Le rouquin posa ses yeux sur lui avec tendresse, il était loin d'être énervé, très loin même. Mais l'orangé n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et cela, Grimmjow avait un peu trop tendance à l'oublier.

_Tu vas quitter ton poste de PDG, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas sans détours, pas besoin de passer par des explications à rallonge avec moi, Grimmjow.

Jaggerjack tomba des nues.

_Quoi ? Co… comment ?

_Oh je t'en prie, je ne suis pas si nul ! Étrangement depuis deux semaines tu passes beaucoup de temps ici, avec moi. Le matin pendant une heure, puis le midi pendant deux heures et tu finis toujours avant dix-sept heures le soir. Je connais ton rythme, ne me la joue pas ! J'ai pensé au début que tu te soulageais pour pouvoir être avec moi, puis après je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible à moins que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait repris ton travail derrière toi. Et j'avais raison.

_J'ai placé quelqu'un d'autre, c'est vrai. Mais je reste actionnaire principal, je possède toujours cette société.

_Je l'espère bien, répondit l'orangé avec un sourire en coin. Après tout, c'est toute ta vie cette société, non ?

_C'était ce que je pensais. Avant. Mais j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose.

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de sourire. Il était heureux après tout de cette décision, et il savait que Grimmjow était sincère. Mais il avait quelques doutes cependant, il y avait beaucoup réfléchi après avoir pensé très justement que le bleuté quitterait son poste pour être auprès de lui.

_Je ne veux pas que tu prennes cette décision à a légère, Grimmjow.

_Quoi ? Tu te la joues protecteur maintenant ?

_Je ne veux pas te voir malheureux parce que tu n'as plus ton travail pour t'occuper.

_Je t'ai dit que je n'abandonnais pas tout hein ? J'aurais encore du boulot, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Seulement, ça sera plus le même et j'pourrais rester à la maison pour le faire.

_Je veux juste… je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes.

Jaggerjack secoua la tête et rejoint le lit pour s'asseoir sur le matelas. Il prit le visage de la jeune personne entre ses mains, son menton reposant au creux de ses paumes, et capta le regard inquiet :

_J'sais ce que c'est de regretter. La seule chose que j'ai regretté c'est d'avoir failli te perdre, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. J'regretterai pas de faire ça. J'regretterai rien.

_Bien… Parce que je ne veux pas me sentir responsable.

_Responsable de quoi ?

_Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en détournant les yeux et en haussant les épaules. Ne quitte pas tout pour t'occuper d'un pauvre robot malade qui n'a… Mph !

Grimmjow étouffa la fin de sa phrase dans un baiser, attrapant ses lèvres entre les siennes sauvagement. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par l'acte inattendu, puis laissa tomber ses paupières, ses mains agrippant l'arrière de la tête du bleu, se plongeant dans ses cheveux. La bouche de l'ex-PDG s'entrouvrit, laissant place à une langue aventureuse qui accapara la bouche de son partenaire. L'orangé poussa un soupir qui mourut dans sa gorge et pencha la tête, laissant à son tour, son muscle rencontrer celui de Grimmjow.

Les deux bataillèrent un certain temps, s'enlaçant, se titillant, se caressant lentement puis Jaggerjack abdiqua, repoussé dans ses retranchements par la langue d'Ichigo qui envahit alors sa bouche avec un contentement non dissimulé.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, le roux laissant son front s'écraser sur l'épaule musclée, son corps était tétanisé par l'excitation sans limites qui ne cessait de revenir en vague à chaque fois qu'ils étaient trop près. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour que leur relation soit finalement totalement établie. Et il avait pensé que Grimmjow le presserait pour passer à l'acte dès qu'il aurait retrouvé la forme, cependant ce ne fut pas le cas. Jaggerjack se contentait de l'enlacer à la nuit tombée, de l'embrasser passionnément sans en demander plus. Et Ichigo avait l'impression qu'il hésitait à justement, vouloir aller plus loin.

_Tu sais, je ne suis plus fragile maintenant, lança-t-il alors que Grimmjow s'était relevé et retirait sa cravate dans un soupir de soulagement.

_Mmm je sais, et alors ?

_Et alors ? répéta-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Et alors si tu le sais, pourquoi on ne fait pas l'amour ?

Grimmjow se retourna soudainement dans sa direction, jetant sa cravate à travers la pièce sans même se rendre compte où elle atterrissait. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées et son visage affichait une telle stupéfaction qu'Ichigo aurait pu éclater de rire. Mais cependant, l'attitude Jaggerjack l'empêcha de se moquer de lui. Le bleuté revint vers le lit d'hôpital dans de grands pas, avalant la distance qui les séparait et plaqua le corps du roux sur le matelas, grimpant sur le lit en le faisant grincer bruyamment.

_C'estvraij'peux ? Demanda-t-il sans reprendre son souffle, sa bouche déjà dans le cou de la créature et ses mains cherchant déjà à déboutonner son pantalon.

_Pas ici, crétin ! Le repoussa-t-il alors de ses deux mains, amenant leurs corps à se séparer.

Grimmjow cessa ses caresses et ses baisers, se redressant et braqua ses yeux sur le visage contracté du rouquin.

_Bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas attendre d'être rentré, ou quoi ? S'écria Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

_Honnêtement ? Non.

_Il n'y a pas moyen que je fasse ça ici, alors qu'on a qu'un ridicule et minuscule lit pour deux et alors qu'il y a très exactement trois foutues caméras braqués sur nous ! Lança-t-il, mécontent, pointant du doigt les angles de la pièce pour désigner les caméras à un Grimmjow qui n'en avait manifestement rien à faire.

_Euuuh… Et alors ?

_Comment ça «euuuh… et alors ? » ? Répéta Ichigo en mimant la mine du bleu. Je ne veux pas que Szayel et Mayuri se paluchent devant leurs écrans en nous regardant faire l'amour. C'est…

_Excitant ?

_Dégoutant oui !

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel et descendit du lit, laissant Ichigo se redresser pour l'observer remettre sa cravate et sa veste en place. Interloqué, il le suivit des yeux et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il ouvrit son sac pour y fourrer quelques affaires laissées à l'abandon dans la chambre depuis qu'il s'y était installé.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit-il.

Grimmjow balança le sac sur son épaule et se tourna vers lui, désignant du menton les affaires qu'il lui avait ramenées de chez lui :

_Enfile tes fringues, on rentre.

_Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds, n'attendant pas la réponse pour faire ce qu'on lui disait, s'habillant à la va vite et rejoignant le bleuté à la porte de la chambre.

_Ouais, on rentre, t'as parfaitement bien entendu. J'en ai assez d'te voir dans cette chambre… On dirait un foutu hôpital cet endroit !

_Tu as surtout envie de rentrer pour faire d'autres choses je crois…, lui susurra le rouquin en glissant son bras sous celui du plus âgé, un large sourire planté sur ses lèvres.

_Entre autres.

Les deux hommes quittèrent donc la pièce, sans un regard en arrière et sans regret, traversant le couloir pour passer devant le poste de travail des deux scientifiques. Szayel se leva de son siège en les voyant s'enfuir et courut derrière eux, alarmé :

_Où allez-vous comme ça ?

_On rentre ! Lui répondit Grimmjow sans le regarder et sans stopper sa marche.

_Mais…

_Ichigo ira bien. Merci, à plus !

Et ils se firent la belle. Ils rejoignirent en courant dans de petites foulées l'ascenseur tout proche, s'empressant de monter à l'intérieur, craignant que Szayel ne les poursuive pour les en empêcher. Une fois dans la machine, Ichigo s'adossa aux parois et reprit son souffle calmement, éclatant d'un rire cinglant, suivit ensuite par Grimmjow.

Ils avaient l'impression de faire une fugue, de faire quelque chose d'interdit – même si ce n'était pas le cas – ou encore d'échapper à un chaperon. Et le faire ensemble était d'autant plus appréciable. Grimmjow tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait ri ainsi avec quelqu'un, mais ne put même pas parvenir à se souvenir d'une moindre complicité avec une personne de son entourage. Ichigo était vraiment le seul avec qui il pouvait faire ça.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, le silence entrecoupé par leurs rires qui commençaient à se calmer. Puis, les portes de la machine s'ouvrirent sur le parking souterrain et ils prirent la direction de la voiture de Grimmjow, garée non loin.

_Nnoitra n'est pas là ? Demanda le rouquin, alors que Jaggerjack enfournait le sac dans le coffre et ouvrait la porte conducteur pour s'installer.

_Quoi ? Tu préfères rentrer avec lui, qu'avec moi ?

_Putain non ! Jeta l'autre en éclatant de rire, pénétrant dans la voiture prenant place sur le siège passager.

Le véhicule sortit du parking et s'inséra dans la circulation du centre-ville. Grimmjow avait du mal à conduire, parce qu'il n'en avait plus vraiment l'habitude et il était d'autant plus difficile de se concentrer qu'à chaque feu rouge, Ichigo tentait de lui voler un baiser. Et pas qu'aux feux rouges d'ailleurs…

Une main sur le volant, l'autre sur la cuisse de son passager, un œil sur la route et l'autre sur la tignasse de l'orangé qui faisait courir ses lèvres dans son cou, Grimmjow crut vraiment qu'ils allaient finir par avoir un accident. Mais en fait, l'adrénaline de la situation l'amena à totalement s'en moquer. Du moment que le jeune homme ne retirait pas ses mains de sous sa chemise, du moment que ses lèvres brûlantes touchaient toujours sa peau, il s'en moquait.

_Embrasse-moi ! ordonna soudain Ichigo en le tirant par le cou, obligeant le turquoise à quitter la route des yeux pendant quelques secondes alors qu'ils roulaient sur une grande avenue fréquentée.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de s'effleurer les lèvres qu'un coup de klaxon tonitruant retentit à leurs oreilles. Grimmjow replaça ses deux mains sur le volant, échappant un juron particulièrement vulgaire en constatant qu'il avait fait un écart et s'était retrouvé sur la voix en sens inverse.

_Bordel, tu vas nous tuer ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire, alors qu'à côté de lui, le rouquin était pris dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Quoi, c'est vrai ! On dirait que t'es bourré !

_Mais je le suis pas !

_Attends d'être arrivé, d'accord ? Bon sang !

_Attendre ? Désolé. Je crois… que je pourrais pas.

Grimmjow tourna un œil vers lui, soudain saisit par les mots qu'il venait d'utiliser. Exactement les mêmes qu'il avait eu pour lui ce soir-là, la veille de la soirée mondaine, la veille du drame. Il avait eu ces mots exactement « désolé. Je crois… que je pourrais pas » en réponse à la demande d'Ichigo de lui promettre de l'attendre. Et bizarrement, même si ça avait tout l'air d'une coïncidence, Grimmjow s'en trouva bouleversé.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Rien… rien…

_Oh, je vois. Tu te souviens, hein ? Lui demanda l'orangé en se renfrognant dans son siège et étirant une grimace. Je le savais, Grimmjow. Je les ai entendus ces mots, tu sais. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas attendre et pourtant, je t'ai demandé de m'attendre. Je n'aurais pas dû en demander autant…

Le conducteur tourna tour à tour ses yeux sur la route puis sur le visage de l'orangé, pendant plusieurs secondes. Celui-ci avait perdu son sourire et regardait maintenant droit devant lui la route encombrée, lorsque la voiture stoppa derrière une file de véhicules à l'arrêt.

Jaggerjack déposa ses deux mains sur le haut du volant, gardant son regard braqué devant lui, alors qu'il ne savait quoi dire. Mais qu'y avait-il à dire ?

_Redemande-moi.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et tourna son profil dans sa direction.

_Quoi ?

_Redemande-moi, répéta Grimmjow en forçant sa poigne autour du volant de cuir. Ce que tu m'as demandé ce soir-là.

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, quel intérêt ? Ça n'a plus d'intérêt maintenant…

_Si ça en a un. Demande-moi encore une fois.

_Bien…

Ichigo inspira profondément, retournant son visage en direction de la route et demanda :

_Je serai à toi, mais tu dois attendre, tu le feras pour moi ?

_Oui. Ouais j'le ferai.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Ichigo remarqua pour la première fois que les pupilles azures étaient plus sombres qu'à leur habitude. Il n'avait encore jamais remarqué ce changement de ton dans les yeux de son partenaire, mais se doutait que cela était lié à ses émotions. Grimmjow éprouvait une culpabilité tenace, et le roux le savait bien. Même s'ils décidaient d'effacer ça de leur mémoire, rien ni personne n'y parviendrait, même la mort d'Ichigo n'avait pas réussi à éradiquer de sa mémoire le souvenir douloureux de ce soir-là. Grimmjow détourna enfin le regard, échappant un rire étouffé :

_C'est une manie à toi d'entendre toujours ce qu'il faut pas, hein ?

_A toi maintenant, reprit le rouquin en pivotant son corps dans sa direction entièrement.

_Quoi moi ?

_Redis-le moi.

_Quoi donc ?

_Ce que tu as dit après qu'ils m'aient sauvé. Dis-le moi encore.

_Qu'est-ce que… Oh.

Jaggerjack reporta son attention devant lui et tout à coup la voiture devant eux trouva un intérêt tout particulier à ses yeux. Pourquoi Ichigo devait-il toujours entendre ce qu'il ne fallait pas ? Il se sentait observé… Quel imbécile il avait été de dire ces mots tout hauts ! Premièrement, il s'était déjà sentit assez ridicule comme ça en le disant tout haut, ses oreilles pour seule audience, alors il n'allait certainement pas le redire devant lui ! Et deuxièmement, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

La voiture de devant s'activa et Grimmjow appuya sur l'accélérateur du véhicule, les faisant rouler pour se rapprocher un peu plus de chez lui. Ou plutôt « chez eux ». Un silence s'était installé depuis que Ichigo avait fait sa demande et s'était heurté à un mur, il ne saisissait pas pourquoi le bleuté ne voulait pas lui redire ces trois mots. Il les avait dits une fois, deux n'allaient pas le tuer.

Grimmjow gara bientôt la voiture sur sa place de parking prévue sous son immeuble, coupant le contact du véhicule. Et alors qu'Ichigo ouvrait la porte pour s'extraire du véhicule, le bleuté resta accroché au volant, refusant de sortir.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'enquit l'orangé en le regardant avec curiosité.

Jaggerjack se tourna soudainement vers lui, le regard quelque peu inquiet et visiblement perdu :

_J'suis nul pour les relations. Non, j'suis pas nul, en fait… j'en ai jamais eu ! Et j'sais que j'en ai jamais eu et jamais voulu parce que j'suis nul. J'sais pas comment faire, j'sais pas…. Bref, c'est pas du tout mon truc. Alors t'attends pas à monts et merveilles parce que c'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'vis.

_Mph… Je le sais, crétin ! C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je t'apprendrai.

Ichigo claqua la porte de la voiture après lui avoir lancé un sourire irrésistible.

_Quoi ? Comment ça tu vas m'apprendre ?

Grimmjow sortit de la voiture en vitesse, rejoignant le jeune homme qui avait déjà pris le chemin de la sortie du parking sans prendre la peine de l'attendre, oubliant au passage le sac chargé dans le coffre.

_Comment ça tu vas m'apprendre ? Répéta-t-il en marchant à ses côtés, les sourcils froncés. Comment tu pourras m'apprendre et… ?

_Oh mon Dieu, lis le manuel, Grimmjow !

_Vous commencez à tous me cassez les couilles avec votre manuel à la noix ! Vociféra-t-il en appuyant rageusement sur la touche « 25 » de l'ascenseur.

Ichigo se colla au fond de l'appareil, croisant ses bras sur son torse et poussant un soupir profondément exaspéré.

_Si « on te casse les couilles avec ce manuel » c'est pour une raison, tu sais. Il y a un passage dans le manuel qui explique que je suis fait pour les relations sérieuses. Je suis fait pour ça. Et je suis surtout fait pour… comment dire, guider quelqu'un dans une relation. Alors, étant donné que tu n'en as jamais eu, je te guiderai. Laisse-moi t'apprendre comment vivre à deux et avoir une relation amoureuse.

Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Au lieu de ça, il échappa un minuscule gémissement qui trahissait sa stupéfaction totale et dodelina sa tête sans savoir quoi dire. Il observait Ichigo avec des yeux ronds, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'il venait encore de découvrir le concernant. Bordel, il devrait vraiment se mettre à lire ce putain de manuel !

_J'arrive pas à croire à ce que j'entends, parvint-il enfin à articuler après de longues minutes à gober les mouches.

_Dis plutôt que je suis formidable, ça serait plus adapté.

Il écarta les bras et les laissa tomber bruyamment sur ses cuisses en signe d'abasourdissement. Comment pourrait-il rester stoïque face à ce type qui ne cessait de le surprendre, qui le faisait rire, qui était bien plus important que n'importe quelle société, que n'importe qui dans sa vie ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus lutter. Il était vraiment fait pour lui !

_Mais… si tu veux ! Bordel, t'es formidable ! S'exclama-t-il, son regard naviguant un peu partout dans l'ascenseur. Parfois j'me demande même comment ils ont fait pour t'inventer ces deux trous du cul. Ah bon sang, je t'aime !

Ichigo sourit largement alors que manifestement, le bleuté ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, n'arrivant toujours pas à se remettre de sa toute fraiche découverte.

_Mettre « trou du cul » et « je t'aime » dans la même phrase ou presque ? C'est un style, mais j'aime quand même.

_La ferme ! Répondit Grimmjow en évitant soigneusement son regard, ne pouvant croire qu'il l'avait _encore_ dit !

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage désiré et les deux hommes descendirent de la machine, Jaggerjack cherchant les clefs de la porte d'entrée dans ses poches. Distrait par deux mains qui couraient le long de son torse, le bleuté jura et tenta de rassembler ses esprits pour trouver ses clefs. Mais il était bien en peine !

Les doigts d'Ichigo s'étaient encore insinués sous sa chemise et effleuraient dans un souffle de bien-être les mamelons de Grimmjow, l'homme échappant un soupir de plaisir. Il avait envie de le plaquer contre le mur là, dans le couloir, et le ravager sauvagement, l'entendre crier, le faire hurler de plaisir.

_Bon sang, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, ses mains de plus en plus moites discernant à peine les formes sous ses doigts. Ah... arrête.

_Je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais pas attendre, bougonna le roux contre son cou, ses deux mains s'étant maintenant posées sans tabous sur son entrejambe.

Grimmjow échappa un grognement de satisfaction, se tête retombant en arrière sous les caresses maintenant douces des mains d'Ichigo sur son érection douloureuse. La bosse était proéminente, formant une tente sous le pantalon noir qu'il portait, prête à sortir de sa cage.

_Arrête ! J'essaye de trouver ces putains de clefs ! S'exclama-t-il alors, se tortillant pour échapper aux mains scandaleusement placées sur son membre érigé.

_Essaye encore, lui répondit la voix qui sentait le péché à plein nez dans son oreille droite. Dépêche-toi...

_J'fais ce que j'peux, bordel de merde ! Tu m'aides pas trop !

_Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda d'une voix faussement naïve le rouquin. J'y vais...

Il plongea ses mains dans les poches du pantalon du bleuté, en profitant pour saisir de plus belle le sexe brûlant de désir qui passait non loin.

_Oh putain..., échappa-t-il dans un murmure incontrôlé. Ichi...

Lorsque le rouquin sortit victorieusement ses clefs de la poche gauche, Grimmjow avait du mal à garder son calme. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains ne pouvaient tout simplement plus rester tranquilles. Ichigo déverrouilla la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée, violemment, sur la pièce, les propulsant tous deux dans l'entrée du loft lumineux.

Immédiatement, les mains de Jaggerjack trouvèrent le corps du jeune homme et sa bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne à nouveau, plaquant le corps fragile contre le mur de l'entrée. Ichigo poussa un gémissement plaintif, pourtant réprimé par sa propre gorge qui tua dans l'œuf toute tentative de protestation. Mais en fin de compte, il se laissa faire. Il laissa les grandes mains chaudes retirer son tee-shirt, il les laissa parcourir sa peau qui était restée si longtemps vierge de tout contact intime.

Les mains de la créature n'étaient pas en reste non plus. Tout d'abord agrippées aux cheveux de Jaggerjack, les doigts d'Ichigo descendirent lentement le long de son échine, attrapant d'une main puissante et décidée le bas de la chemise de l'ex PDG pour l'en débarrasser. Grimmjow abandonna ce qu'il était en train de faire pour faire passer sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête, ne se laissant aucunement perturbé par l'initiative de l'orangé. Celui-ci avait déposé calmement sa tête contre le mur qui lui servait d'appui, donnant ainsi plus d'accès au turquoise qui embrassait, mordillait, léchait son cou avec avidité.

La passion et l'empressement se faisaient sentir dans chacun de leurs gestes, dans chacun de leurs soupirs, respirations ou encore gémissements. Leurs bassins se frottaient l'un contre l'autre à présent, par-dessus leurs vêtements, arrachant à la jeune créature un nouveau gémissement plaintif, accélérant la respiration de Jaggerjack. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser brûlant, mouillé de sueur et coupant leur souffle dans leur gorge encore une fois. Langues et dents s'entrechoquèrent dans un contact extatique, transportant leur corps au-delà même de la notion de plaisir, leur tête tournant, leur cœur explosant sous tant de sensations. Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient nullement stimulés sexuellement encore, tout du moins pas directement, et Grimmjow jura intérieurement. C'était ça, et rien d'autre, qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie. Ressentir autant de plaisir qu'une pénétration sans la pratiquer, être emporté si loin par un simple baiser que l'acte sexuel en lui-même devenait une sorte de bonus exutoire, un final incroyable, et non pas un passe-temps qui ne satisfaisait que son bas-ventre.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent légèrement pour s'observer, coupant court à leurs échanges buccaux. Chacun plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire, n'échangeant pas un seul mot, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin pour se comprendre à cet instant. C'était ça être sur la même longueur d'onde, c'était ça fusionner avec quelqu'un !

_Ta chambre..., grommela un Ichigo rougissant, ses mains tremblantes sous l'émotion toujours agrippées aux biceps de Grimmjow.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, prenant d'autorité la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, il le conduisit jusque dans sa chambre. Là, il poussa l'orangé sur le lit et ses yeux toujours braqués sur lui, commença à retirer sa ceinture, puis son pantalon. Ichigo tomba sur les coussins moelleux mais ne prit pas le temps d'apprécier la douceur du matelas, se précipitant lui aussi sur la braguette de son pantalon pour le faire glisser le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses chevilles. En même temps, dans un mouvement identique, les deux amants firent valser les pantalons dans la pièce, s'attaquant tous deux à leurs chaussettes à présent puis à leurs sous-vêtements.

Le rouquin avait à peine déposé son caleçon en bas du lit que Grimmjow reprenait son droit sur son corps. Il le plaqua contre le matelas, grimpant au-dessus de son anatomie, clouant à nouveau le visage du jeune homme au lit en écrasant sa bouche sur la sienne.

Les corps se réunirent provoquant, au contact de leur peau hyper sensibilisée, une explosion de sensation aux creux de leurs reins. Jaggerjack laissa sa bouche dévier des lèvres de la jeune personne, rencontrant sa joue, puis l'os de sa mâchoire, le lobe de son oreille, pour se perdre dans son cou, descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule qu'il mordilla avec appétit.

Ichigo ferma les yeux, ses mains pétrissant les fesses du bleuté avec envie, et son jeune corps ondulant sous celui plus musclé et carré de con partenaire. Il échappa un cri étouffé incontrôlé lorsque leurs érections entrèrent furtivement en contact, puis se mit à onduler ses hanches avec ferveur dans l'espoir de trouver à nouveau cette caresse étourdissante.

Grimmjow l'y aida, plaquant son bassin contre le sien, déposant son membre palpitant, suintant déjà et brûlant contre celui de la jeune créature. Tous deux bougèrent leurs bassins en rythme, les peaux tendues se caressant, testicules s'entrechoquant et leur gland se frottant doucement, avec volupté. Les effluves de pré-sperme se mélangeaient, s'écoulant le long des colonnes de chair qui ne cessaient de se frotter l'une contre l'autre avec frénésie.

_Han Grimmjow…, expia l'orangé, jambes tendues au maximum devant lui, et ses pieds se courbant sous la sensation de plaisir.

Le turquoise se redressa sur ses bras, séparant leurs torses pour ainsi prendre plus d'élan et frotter plus fortement leurs sexes entre eux. Il entrouvrit la bouche, cherchant plus d'air, sa tête rejetée en arrière et ses yeux braqués au plafond de la pièce. Il plissa ses paupières, contractant son visage lorsque les mains du rouquin se plaquèrent contre ses pectoraux, jouant des paumes sur les mamelons éveillés, malaxant sa peau avec envie.

_Merde…, grogna-t-il entre ses dents, sa tête se basculant soudainement en avant pour observer les deux membres se caresser de plus en plus rapidement, l'un contre l'autre.

_Mmmm….

Les gémissements plaintifs d'Ichigo ne l'aidaient sûrement pas à faire descendre la tension, la chaleur s'agglutinant de plus en plus au creux de ses reins, ses bourses se contractant plusieurs fois avec violence, et ses cuisses frémissant contre celles de la créature plaintive.

_Oh…. Oh… Merde… Mer…, lâcha-t-il tout à coup, s'élevant sur ses bras plus haut afin de séparer leurs sexes.

Mais il était certainement trop tard. A peine le bleuté se fut-il hisser sur ses bras, que son membre – qui aurait certainement pu abattre un immeuble vu sa dureté – laissa jaillir un premier jet blanchâtre. Les abdominaux de Jaggerjack se contractèrent violemment alors qu'un second jet jaillissait, plus violent, terminant sa course sur le visage d'Ichigo, et qu'un troisième s'égarait sur le torse du plus jeune.

_Aaaaaaaaaah…, expia le turquoise, son corps saisit de tremblements violents.

Ichigo étira un sourire malin en observant le visage extatique, plongé dans le plaisir. Pendant plusieurs secondes, le corps de Jaggerjack fut saisit de tremblements, sa peau frissonnant, visible à l'œil nu, ses muscles tétanisés et son esprit fermé. Cet orgasme semblait avoir été si violent qu'il le laissa perdu un long moment, ne sachant où il était, ce qu'il faisait, ni qui il était vraiment. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, et les déposa sur le visage amusé d'Ichigo, qu'il comprit ce qui venait de se passer.

_Bordel…

Il se sépara du rouquin, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, lui tournant le dos. Il attrapa un mouchoir dans la boîte posée sur la table de nuit et récolta dans le tissu propre les restes de son orgasme, éparpillés un peu partout sur son corps. Sans regarder le jeune homme toujours étendu, il lui tendit un mouchoir, afin qu'il éponge lui aussi le liquide salé de son visage et de son corps.

_Bordel de merde, ça m'arrive jamais d'habitude, murmura-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Crois-moi j'suis pas un précoce… J'te le jure.

Ichigo ne répondit pas, se contentant de se rapprocher de lui, sa main caressant ses épaules tendrement. Mais Grimmjow tenta de se soustraire au contact et se releva, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches :

_Laisse-moi quelques instants, j'vais… j'peux bander à nouveau, dit-il en se tournant pour faire face au lit, ses genoux cognant contre le matelas.

Ichigo plongea sur son ventre, attrapant de ses deux mains les hanches de son partenaire auxquelles il s'agrippa, sa poigne se faisant forte autour de l'os, et engloutit sans même sourciller le membre encore à demi érigé dans sa bouche.

Grimmjow poussa un cri rauque qui aurait pu réveiller un mort, ses doigts se perdant dans les mèches oranges plus bas. Son bassin commença à bouger d'avant en arrière, s'enfonçant allègrement dans la fournaise brûlante qu'était cette bouche plus vraiment innocente à ses yeux à présent.

Ichigo fit courir sa langue sur le sommet, récoltant sur ses papilles délectées les restes de l'éjaculation du bleuté, avalant autour de son gland, serrant l'extrémité sensible entre ses lèvres en peu plus à chaque va et vient.

_Oh putain…, échappa Jaggerjack qui d'un œil lubrique, observa le geste impudique qui le surprit totalement et le pris au dépourvu.

La main libre du roux s'était glissée entre son propre postérieur, écartant doucement les fesses rondes et douces, cherchant avec avidité à atteindre plus loin entre elles. Voir Ichigo agir ainsi, se contracter doucement sous l'effet de sentir son propre doigt en lui, manqua le faire jouir à nouveau. Surtout que vu sa position, il était aux premières loges pour observer tout son soul le doigt du jeune homme entrer et sortir de son anneau de chair, se préparant lui-même avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

_Mmm…, geignait l'orangé, les vibrations de ses murmures faisant trembler le sexe qu'il tenait en bouche avec exaltation.

_Ah… bordel..., grogna Jaggerjack en tirant sur les cheveux oranges doucement, arrête. J'peux faire ça deux fois, mais trois… c'est tenter l'diable.

Ichigo le relâcha, levant ses yeux vers lui et échappant un gémissement docile essuya d'un revers de main sa bouche de laquelle s'échappait un peu trop de salive. Grimmjow en profita pour le pousser à nouveau sur le lit, reprenant une position de dominant, le surplombant et attrapa machinalement dans un tiroir de la table de nuit le tube de lubrifiant.

Il en versa une quantité généreuse dans sa main, Ichigo écartant ses jambes dans un mouvement sexy qui excita d'autant plus le bleuté, si seulement c'était encore possible. Sa main désormais mouillée par le liquide collant et froid se dirigea entre ses fesses trouvant le point d'entrée du corps du rouquin.

Ichigo inspira profondément, fermant ses yeux et laissant les caresses expertes qu'il lui procurait étourdir sa tête un peu plus. Son corps trembla lorsqu'un doigt s'aventura en lui, cherchant frénétiquement à l'intérieur de son corps chaud.

_Grimm…, grogna-t-il entre ses dents, ouvrant ses yeux pour apercevoir le regard lubrique, affamé sur lui. C'est… c'est bon maintenant. Pas besoin de…

_Okay…

Jaggerjack retira son doigt illico, essuyant le surplus de lubrifiant sur les draps après en avoir laissé quelques gouttes sur son sexe dressé. Il se rapprocha, se calant entre les jambes écartées du jeune homme et se positionna à son entrée, ses yeux azurs toujours plantés dans ceux, quelque peu anxieux de l'orangé. Puis, doucement, lentement, très lentement, il s'inséra en lui, prenant dans ses doigts les mollets, un dans chaque main de façon à les maintenir en place en l'air.

_Ah…

L'ex PDG échappa un murmure de contentement, alors que la totalité de son membre se trouvait en lui, aspiré à l'intérieur de la cavité ardente, se contractant autour de lui. Les mains du roux retrouvèrent le chemin de son torse et caressèrent ses abdominaux consciencieusement, l'encourageant à travers ce geste à bouger.

Dès lors commença une danse effrénée. Collés torse contre torse, front contre front, la pièce n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements. Ichigo s'accrochait au corps de Grimmjow, s'aidant de sa prise pour s'élancer avec lui dans des vas et viens rapides et longs, yeux clos, bouche entrouverte recherchant toujours plus d'air. Une main dans les cheveux roux et l'autre s'accrochant aux barreaux du lit, Jaggerjack se fondait en lui, tentant d'aller toujours plus loin, mâchoire contractée et ses pupilles azures plantées sur le visage sous lui, tordu par le plaisir, masqué par ce voile de volupté.

Au sommet de leur extase, les mains se cherchèrent, les doigts se lièrent. Les bouches se collèrent et les langues s'enlacèrent. Les regards s'accrochèrent et disparurent tous deux derrières les paupières plissées lorsqu'ils sentirent dans une même vague déferlante dans leur corps, l'apogée de leurs échanges, la victoire après tant d'obstacles, le réconfort suprême d'avoir failli perdre l'être cher.

La sueur qui unissait leurs deux corps commença à sécher, et les deux hommes se séparèrent, un grand froid glacial enveloppant alors chacun d'eux dans une désagréable sensation. Grimmjow roula sur le côté, un bras recouvrant son visage, sa respiration plus qu'haletante essayant de trouver du répit. Ichigo remonta le drap sur eux et se blottit contre le corps du turquoise, amoureusement, jalousement.

Les cœurs battaient encore à tout rompre et avaient du mal à reprendre un rythme normal, dans cet instant post-coïtal ou chacun pensa tout bas qu'ils étaient bien mieux dans le feu de l'action, l'un à l'intérieur de l'autre.

Le silence qui reprit petit à petit son droit était réconfortant, apaisant et plus que tout agréable. L'orangé posa une main sur le ventre de son partenaire, soupirant de bien-être et fermant ses yeux pour photographier l'instant dans sa mémoire.

_Comment tu t'sens ? Demanda alors Jaggerjack en baissant ses yeux sur le chevelure reposant contre son épaule.

_Bien. Pourquoi ?

_J'sais pas, je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai pas été spécialement doux, tu aurais pu…

_Ça va mieux maintenant, le coupa-t-il, rassurant. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ça.

_Et ton cœur alors ?

Grimmjow se redressa, se hissant sur un coude pour observer le visage rougit plus bas qui lui sourit tendrement, passant une main sur sa joue mal rasée :

_Mon cœur va bien. Il ira toujours bien tant que tu seras là.

_Tch !

Jaggerjack tomba dans un choc silencieux sur le matelas à nouveau, visiblement peu content de sa réponse. Ou plutôt si, il en était heureux, mais avait bien du mal à l'exprimer.

_Tant que j'irai bien, je ne veux pas de cette opération, si Szayel me la propose, continua-t-il. Je ne veux pas… avoir un nouveau cœur, j'aurais trop peur de t'oublier.

_La mémoire et le cœur sont pas trop reliés, tu sais ça au moins ? Lança la voix sans ton de Grimmjow.

_Je le sais, mais… ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là que je veux le dire.

_C'est bon, j'ai compris, t'inquiète pas.

Ichigo tourna ses yeux vers le profil sérieux à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient tournés vers le plafond, pensifs et sa main parcourait son menton comme s'il réfléchissait intensément à quelque chose, mais il ne savait quoi.

_Pourquoi as-tu plus de facilités à me dire les choses quand je ne t'entends pas que lorsque je les entends, dis-moi ?

_Hein ? S'enquit l'autre, pris au dépourvu par la question qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur précédente conversation.

_Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu es capable de me dire que tu m'aimes quand je suis dans le coma mais pas quand je suis réveillé ? Aurais-tu peur de me le dire tout haut ? C'est mon regard qui te fait peur ?

_Quoi ? N'importe quoi…, grommela-t-il en se levant, passant sur ses épaules la robe de chambre posée sur une chaise non loin.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la chambre, sans attendre que le jeune homme ne puisse l'interpeller à nouveau, ce dernier ne s'en formalisant pas, plutôt amusé par sa réaction qu'autre chose. Il le suivit du regard, échappant un rire moqueur lorsque Jaggerjack disparu de son champ de vision.

_Mph... Je t'aime, crétin, dit-il au silence, ses yeux observant encore l'endroit où Grimmjo avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt.

La tête aux cheveux bleus réapparu soudain dans l'encadrement, inattendue, et arrachant un hoquet de surprise à l'orangé, un large sourire pervers accrochés aux lèvres :

_J'ai entendu ça, crétin ! Lui lança-t-il avant de disparaîte rapidemen,t un oreiller s'écrasant contre le mur non loin de là où sa tête se trouvait.

Ichigo éclata d'un rire tonitruant en retombant allongé sur le matelas et laissa son bonheur affluer dans son coeur pendant quelques secondes, sautant rapidement ensuite en bas du lit pour se précipiter hors de la chambre, nu comme un verre.

Grimmjow était penché au-dessus du réfrigérateur, tenant la porte de la machine dans sa main et haussa un sourcil étonné en le voyant complètement nu.

_Mets quelque chose sur tes fesses si t'veux pas être malade ! Lui lança-t-il en donnant une claque sur les fesses bronzées lorsque le rouquin se plaça à ses côtés.

_Seulement si tu me laisses faire la cuisine, répondit-il.

_Quoi? J'adore cuisiner, je vais l'faire !

_Oui, mais je sais cuisinier tout un tas de plats italiens que tu adorerais goûter ! Répondit-il en lu lançant un regard joueur.

_Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Ichigo se pencha pour saisir quelques ingrédients dans le réfrigérateur, donnant un coup de talon dans la porte blanche pour qu'elle se referme, échappant un rire sonore à la vision du visage de Grimmjow. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, il observa le jeune homme prendre d'assaut le plan de travail et prendre les accessoires utiles à sa préparation.

_Et d'où tu pourrais savoir cuisiner tout ça, hein ? Moi j'sais ! J'suis allé en Italie ! Où t'as appris à cuisiner ?

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et planta sa cuillère en bois devant le visage de Jaggerjack :

_Bordel Grimmjow, lis ce putain de manuel d'instruction ! Et arrête de rester bouche bée à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose. Allez, zou ! Va lire le manuel !

Mais le bleuté attrapa d'un geste rapide la cuillère qu'il lui tendait, tirant sur l'ustensile pour ramener le jeune homme contre lui. Il entoura son corps de ses bras et se saisit de ses lèvres entre ses dents :

_Et si tu me laissais m'occuper du dessert, mh ?

_Ca dépend quel genre de dessert tu veux faire, répondit Ichigo, dissimulant son visage rougissant autant qu'il le pouvait. Je pensais à une c...

_Nan ! Un autre type de dessert..., grommela-t-il de cette voix lubrique rauque, attrapant de ses deux mains les fesses du jeune homme pour les malaxer durement.

_Je croyais que trois fois c'était trop !

_Mph... Y'a pas que la pénétration qui compte. J'vais te montrer.

_Ouah !

Ichigo fut hissé sur le comptoir en marbre, Grimmjow s'insérant entre ses jambes et ayant déjà refermé ses lèvres sur son membre.

_Oh et puis merde ! Lança alors le rouquin balançant sa cuillère en vois par dessus son épaule et fermant les yeux, tombant dans un monde de plaisirs dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence auparavant.

Si c'était ça l'amour, si c'était ainsi qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie avec Grimmjow alors il était heureux d'être revenu à la vie. Son désir le plus cher avait été réalisé, il avait trouvé le but à son existence : aimer cet homme et être aimé de lui en retour.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


End file.
